Ausnahmezustand
by Silithiel
Summary: [HPxDM] Gryffindor und Slytherin stehen vor der Katastrophe: Sollten Harry & Draco sich nicht vertragen können, werden ihre Häuser gemischt. Na ja, und dreimal dürft ihr raten, ob sie es hinkriegen. BEENDET!
1. Dumbledores Plan

Alle Figuren und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern Rowling. Rated M für spätere Kapitel. Tut mir leid, wenn ihr solange warten müsst, aber ich versuch, so wenig wie möglich OOC zu schreiben. Und bei diesem Pairing...°seufz° Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass ees nach dem siebten Buch nicht mehr all zu unwahrscheinlich werden wird...°ggg°

Ansonsten sag ich nur eins: R&R!

* * *

**Ausnahmezustand**

Dumbledores Plan

Harry gähnte. Warum verging die Zeit mal langsamer, mal schneller? Und warum traf der langsame Teil ihn immer in Zaubertränke? Fragen über Fragen, die Harry im Kopf herumschwirrten.

„Oh, Mister Potter will uns wohl in Kenntnis darüber setzen, dass dieser Trank zu leicht für ihn ist", stellte Snape mit einem fiesen Unterton in der Stimme fest.

„Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Sondern? Ist Ihnen der Unterricht zu anspruchslos, sprich langweilig?"

„Nein, ich... hm." Harry fiel keine Ausrede ein, vor allem führte so etwas bei Snape doch immer entweder zu Punkteabzug oder Nachsitzen.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Unaufmerksamkeit!", bellte Snape fröhlich (Harry stellte sich vor, wie er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und mit dem Schwanz wedelte).

-

„Mach dir nichts draus", munterte Ron ihn auf. „Wäre ja ein Wunder gewesen, wenn Snape heute keine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, uns Punkte abzuziehen!"

Sie saßen in der Großen Halle beim Essen und ließen den Tag vorüberziehen. Hermine hatte ihr Essen hinuntergeschlungen und war in die Bibliothek gerast. Hausaufgaben.

Als die beiden rausgehen wollten, kam Malfoy ihnen in die Quere, der mit seinen Kumpanen im selben Augenblick herauswollte. Natürlich schubste er Harry zu Seite, und dieser hätte es vielleicht auf sich beruhen lassen, wäre er nicht immer noch in schlechter Laune wegen Snape, der den Slytherins in Zaubertränke mindestens Zwanzig Punkte hatte zukommen lassen.

„Was fällt dir ein! Musst du dich immer so unangenehm in den Vordergrund drängeln?"

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf dem Mund drehte Draco sich zu ihm. „Noch immer so vorlaut, Potter?"

Harry funkelte ihn wütend an, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam Dumbledore an.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, in mein Büro! Auf der Stelle!"

Überrascht ging Harry hinter seinem Direktor her. In seinem Büro setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, genau wie Dumbledore (der natürlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch). Malfoy zog es vor, zu stehen.

„Meine verehrten Schüler", begann Dumbledore und blickte von einem zu anderen. Harry glotzte ihn treudoof an und Draco verschränkte misstrauisch die Arme.

„Ich muss euch gestehen, ich habe eure Streitereien satt. Und nicht nur eure, allgemein ist der Kampf zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin in diesem Jahr so heftig wie nie zuvor. Das muss aufhören."

„Wie denn, wenn Malfoy mich immer provoziert?"

„Nein, Harry, es geht von beiden Seiten aus. Ich habe mir also folgendes überlegt." Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. Eine weitere, glorreiche Dumbledore Idee. Na prima.

„Wenn sich dieser Zustand innerhalb der nächsten beiden Wochen nicht verändert, dann werde ich die Häuser mischen."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Draco klappte der Mund auf. Dumbledore lachte sich ins Fäustchen.

„Keine Einwände? Dann ist ja gut! Und nun, raus hier, raus (bevor noch jemand etwas sagen kann)."

-

„Potter, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Häuser gemischt werden."

„Ach, aber ich bin ganz begeistert von der Idee?"

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das ist mir egal. Du, ihr alle, werdet wohl nun nett zu uns sein müssen."

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

Malfoy wurde rot. „Sehe ich so aus?"

„Dann müsst ihr aber auch zu uns nett sein, ha!", fiel es Harry ein. Schließlich versprachen sich beide etwas davon.

„Nun, zumindest werde ich euch ignorieren. Das ist leicht, solange du mich nicht provozierst."

„Einverstanden. Also dann, auf Nimmerwiedersehen!" Ihre Wege trennten sich und Harry ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

-

„NETT? Zu den Slytherins?", rief Ron entsetzt aus.

„Na ja, nicht so gemein wie sonst immer. Und sie werden auch ihr Bestes geben."

„Wer's glaubt. Harry, du glaubst doch nicht, dass das funktioniert?"

„Nein. Aber wir können es versuchen, und eins sage ich dir, wir werden nicht diejenigen sein, die mit einem Streit anfangen."

Ron gab nach, auch wenn er noch lange nicht überzeugt war, und sie beendeten ihr Zaubererschachspiel. Der nächste Tag würde Aufschluss geben, in wie weit sie sich mit dem Hause Slytherin vertragen konnten.

-tbc-


	2. Frettchenjagt

**Ausnahmezustand**

Frettchenjagd

Am nächsten Tag stand „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" auf dem Plan, was normalerweise nie reibungslos ablief. Es fing schon an, wenn die Slytherins ankamen. Heute jedoch beließ Malfoy es bei einem wütenden Funkeln. Harry grinste ihn an, was ihn noch wütender machte.

„Nicht provozieren, Potter, das war die Regel", zischte er und ging dann zur anderen Seite, von wo aus er Harry nicht sehen konnte.

Harry gluckste. „Na, was habe ich gesagt?", meinte er zu Ron, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir werden sehen."

Hagrid verschaffte sich Aufmerksamkeit. „Heute habe ich mir etwas ganz spezielles ausgedacht", rief er. Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, die Slytherin Seite fing an zu flüstern. Argwöhnisch streckte Ron seinen Hals aus, aber keiner sagte ein offenes Wort gegen Hagrid.

Dieser zog eine Kiste heran und klopfte darauf. „Muggel Tiere. Können gar nicht gefährlich sein. Trotzdem solltet ihr den Umgang mit ihnen beherrschen."

„Muggel Tiere? Ihh!", kreischte eine Slytherin.

„Das können Sie nicht von uns verlangen!", sagte Malfoy, Reinblutzauberer erster Klasse.

„Und ob ich das kann, und ob. Alles mit dem Direktor abgesprochen, keine Angst. Ich werde jetzt Paare einteilen und ihr macht dann einen Spaziergang mit den Tieren. Dabei müsst ihr euch gegenseitig unterstützen, ist klar, nicht?"

„Mir schwant nichts Gutes", flüsterte Ron zu Harry. Harry blickte ihn an. „Wieso?"

Ron nickte nur zu Hagrid, der mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zukam.

„Ich mach's nicht gerne, Leute, glaubt mir, aber Dumbledore dachte, es wäre das Richtige..."

„Schon gut, Hagrid", beschwichtigte Harry ihn, „ich kenne mich mit Muggel Tieren aus. Was sind es denn? Hunde? Katzen?"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht." Er zog eine Liste heraus und blickte darauf. „Also gut, Ron, dein Partner ist Blaise Zabini, Harry, deiner ist Draco Malfoy." Er klopfte ihnen noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ging dann, die weiteren Paare einteilen. Harry und Ron starrten sich fassungslos an.

„Das geht zu weit!"

„Das kann er uns nicht antun!"

Doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Harry stapfte zu einem säuerlich aussehenden Malfoy.

„So haben wir nicht gewettet, Potter!", keifte dieser ihn an.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, mein Name ist Harry. Ich hol uns mal ein Tierchen."

Er ging zur Kiste, da er wusste, dass Malfoy das Tier wohl kaum anpacken würde. In der Kiste lagen verschiedene Tiere. Hundewelpen waren schon von den Mädchen genommen worden, im Moment saß noch eine Katze dort, ein Frettchen und ein Schwein. Harry grinste und nahm das Frettchen.

Dasselbe an der Leine entfernten er und Malfoy sich von der Klasse und gingen schweigend über das Schlossgelände. Harry sah Ron von weitem, mit zwei Schweinen, äh, einem Schwein und Zabini herumspazieren. Er sah nicht sehr fröhlich aus.

„Draco, willst du nicht auch einmal?", fragte Harry und hielt ihm die Leine hin. Malfoy musterte das Frettchen angewidert.

„Nein, _Potter_."

„Och, komm schon, wir sollen uns doch helfen!", feixte Harry. Indem er nett zu Malfoy war, ärgerte er ihn mehr als sonst, und das Beste war, Malfoy konnte nichts dagegen tun. Irgendwie war der Plan von Dumbledore ja doch nicht so schlecht. Solange es nicht zum äußersten kam.

Malfoy knurrte und nahm die Leine aus Harrys Hand. „Wenn es irgendwelche Anstalten macht, kannst du es wieder haben."

„Ja, ja. Mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd."

Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Was sollten sie sich auch erzählen, bis jetzt waren ihre einzigen Konversationen Streitgespräche gewesen, die ja jetzt ausfielen. Harry dachte an die vergangenen drei einhalb Jahre. Tatsächlich war ihr einziges Gespräch ganz am Anfang gewesen, als sie sich in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten. Danach hatte Malfoy sich von ihm abgegrenzt (oder war es Harrys Schuld gewesen, weil er sein Freundschaftsangebot nicht angenommen hatte?).

„Ey, Draco!", sprach er seinen Rivalen, der immer wieder nervös zu dem Frettchen blickte, an. Malfoy zischte ihn an. „Was? Ich bin beschäftigt."

„Das sehe ich. Aber mal im Ernst, warum bist du eigentlich immer so gemein zu mir?"

Malfoy wandte ihm nun doch den Kopf zu und verengte seine grauen Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Uh, nicht so gerne, nein."

„Potter, du bist einfach dumm wie Brot..."

„Ich verbitte mir die Beleidigungen!"

„...da kann ich einfach nicht anders. Außerdem...HEY!"

Das Frettchen, von beiden aus den Augen gelassen, hatte sich losgerissen und lief nun, die Leine hinter sich her schleifend, frei umher. Malfoy fing sich wieder und lachte.

„Malfoy, wir müssen es wieder einfangen!", meinte Harry entsetzt und vergaß ganz, Malfoy mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Warum? Es ist nur ein Frettchen! Oder hängst du so an Frettchen, Potter?"

„Wir werden eine schlechte Note kriegen, das ist alles!"

„Als würde der Riesenunken DIR eine schlechte Note geben."

„Ich werde es jetzt auf jeden Fall wieder einfangen", meinte Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung. Malfoy lief langsam weiter und beobachtete, wie Harry verzweifelt dem Frettchen hinterher jagte. Schon merkwürdig, mehr oder weniger friedlich mit Potter zu reden.

Hagrid schrie etwas herüber, was Malfoy zu ignorieren versuchte. Doch dann kam der Halbriese immer näher, und Draco wollte es nicht alleine mit ihm aufnehmen.

„Malfoy, hilf deinem Partner gefälligst! Sonst muss ich das Dumbledore melden!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", meinte Draco und rannte zu Potter, aber nur, um Hagrids Klauen zu entkommen. Sein _Partner_ machte sich gerade lächerlich und Draco war nicht darauf aus, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Potter! Hast du denn gar kein Gehirn? Du musst es in eine Ecke treiben!"

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, half Malfoy Harry, der schon ziemlich außer Atem war, das Frettchen einzutreiben und zu zweit hatten sie leichtes Spiel. Dann gingen sie zurück zur Hütte und gaben ihr Tier ab.

-

„Und Ron, wie war Zabini so?", wollte Harry auf dem Rückweg wissen.

„Schrecklich. Aber heute hat er sich zusammen gerissen und noch weniger gesprochen als sonst, man sollte es nicht meinen."

„Keine Probleme mit dem Schwein gehabt?"

„Ich sagte doch gerade, er hat sich zusammen gerissen."

„Ron!"

„Schon gut. Nein, das Schwein war pflegeleicht. Du und Malfoy hatte Probleme mit eurem _Frettchen_, ne?", grinste er.

„Ja. Hätte Draco sich mal früher erbarmt, wäre das nicht so schlimm gewesen."

„Draco?"

„Ach. Reine Gewohnheit. Ich meinte Malfoy, das ist sein Vorname."

Ron schaute Harry schief an. „Ich weiß."

„Dann ist doch gut. Hoffentlich werden die nächsten Wochen nicht zu hart. Aber ich denke, nach einiger Zeit werden wir es gewöhnt sein, Slytherin zu ignorieren."

Sie kamen zur Tür und betraten das Schloss. Die nächsten Stunden hatten sie mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, und Harrys Gedanken wurden auf Cho Chang und später Pflanzenkunde gelenkt. Bis zum Abendessen wurde die Geduld von Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht mehr auf die Probe gestellt.

* * *

Danke an meine Reviewer! Ich wollte noch anmerken, dass ich gar nicht vorhatte, eine weitere deutsche Fic zu diesem Thema zu schreiben, aber ihr habt mich mit euren Reviews bei "I will always make you cry" so nett darum gebeten, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Also seht ihr mal, was Reviews so ausmachen! ;-) 


	3. Streit oder kein Streit

**Ausnahmezustand**

Streit oder kein Streit, das ist hier die Frage.

Am nächsten Tag konnte Harry ausschlafen, da Samstag war. Nichts hatte er lieber. Bei einem ausgiebigen Frühstück besprach er mit Ron und Hermine, was sie heute machen würden.

„Faulenzen, was sonst?", ließ Ron gerade vernehmen.

„Lernen, was sonst?", gab Hermine ihren Senf dazu. Harry schüttelte sich. Er mochte keinen Senf, und noch weniger die Aussicht auf einen lesereichen Samstag. Die Sonne schien draußen. „Ron, ich stimme dir zu!"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Und eure Hausaufgaben?"

„Ahh, wen interessieren schon UTZ?", wollte Ron wissen. Harry wollte sie besänftigen. „Vielleicht Morgen, Hermine, da ist bestimmt ganz scheußliches Wetter!"

Sie standen auf und schlenderten in die Eingangshalle, da bemerkten sie eine Menschentraube. Die drei, mutig wie sie waren (okay, und auch neugierig) kämpften sich durch, um zu sehen, was Sache war. Harry sah nur, wie Malfoy mit gezückten Zauberstab dastand und schon schaltete sich sein Verstand aus. Gewohnheitsmäßig holte er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Accio Malfoys Zauberstab", sagte er und schon hielt er diesen in der Hand.

Malfoy, preisgekrönter Vertrauensschüler, hatte gerade einem Viertklässler ein wenig drohen wollen, was auch in Ordnung war, da es sich um einen Slytherin handelte. Kein Verstoß gegen die neue „Regelung". Doch plötzlich flog sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand.

„POTTER!", rief er und machte zwei Riesenschritte, so dass er vor dessen Nase stand. Er bebte vor Wut, packte Harrys Handgelenk, nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder und quetschte und drehte noch ein wenig an Harrys Hand herum.

„Hast du schon vergessen, dass wir uns vertragen sollen?", keifte er dabei.

Harry sah Sterne und spürte nur einen stechenden Schmerz. „Du vergisst es wohl gerade", sagte er so gefasst wie möglich. „Auuuuuuu!", entfuhr es ihm dann aber doch nach einer weiteren 180° Drehung. Malfoy feixte.

„Och, verträgt klein Potterlein etwa keinen Schmerz?"

Harry beschloss, Malfoy zu ignorieren. Es musste schon irgendwie gehen, auch wenn dieser immer noch hämisch grinsend vor ihm stand und an seiner Hand rumschraubte.

„He, Ron, lass uns unter die Eiche gehen! Dort ist es um diese Zeit am schönsten", schlug er vor. Ron starrte ihn an, Hermine raste in die Bibliothek. Harry wollte an Malfoy vorbeigehen.

„Wenn du mich nicht loslässt, bist du es Schuld, sollten unsere Häuser gemischt werden", sagte er. Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, und ließ Harry dann widerwillig los. Wenn das mal keine blauen Flecken geben würde.

„Danke, Draco", grinste Harry bewusst fröhlich. Leider traf er dabei auf eine empfindlichen Nerv, denn Malfoy blickte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde um und schubste Harry dann zu Boden, bevor höhnisch lachte, „Bitte sehr, _Potter_" sagte und sich in die andere Richtung davon machte.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Harry ihm hinterher und klaubte sich hoch. „Ihm sollte mal einer Manieren beibringen", sagte er dabei.

„Zu spät, Alter. Bei dem sind Hopfen und Malz verloren."

Als die beiden letztendlich doch unter der Eiche ankamen, fanden sie Fred und George darunter vor. Sie sahen überhaupt nicht fröhlich aus.

„Vertragen, mit Slytherin! Das wäre ja, als würde Dumbledore Du- weißt- schon- wen bitten, fröhlich zu tanzen und dabei „Alle meine Entchen" zu singen!", beschwerte George sich.

-

Samstag Nachmittag beschloss Harry spontan, zu dem Quidditch Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw zugehen. Von der Tribüne aus sah er zu, wie Ravenclaw 120:90 gewann. Nicht, dass er was dabei lernen konnte. Er beobachtete nur ein wenig Cho. Er war sich seiner Gefühle ihr gegenüber so unklar wie eh und je. Teilweise mochte er sie, teilweise nicht. Außerdem war sie sehr eng mit Cedric, einem Hufflepuff, befreundet. Dann streunte er zurück zum Schloss und überlegte, Hermine einen Besuch abzustatten, denn er hatte keine große Lust, bei Ravenclaws Siegfeier mitzumachen. Auch wenn Ron sofort begeistert mitgegangen war.

Als Harry durch die verlassenen Gänge in die Bibliothek eilte, bemerkte er die Ruhe in dem Gebäude. Ja, es war Samstag, und wahrscheinlich immer so ruhig. Es war ihm halt nur noch nicht aufgefallen.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, blickte er sich verwundert um. Keine Hermine zu sehen. Ihr Stammplatz war nicht besetzt, und auch sonst weit und breit niemand. Doch, dahinten ein einsamer Schüler. Harry musste zweimal hinsehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte. Saß da wirklich Draco Malfoy?

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich unbemerkt auf sein Gesicht, als er sich auf den Weg zu ihm machte und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Hi Draco!"

Malfoy fuhr zusammen. „Verflucht, was... Du!", stöhnte er und vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch. Nur nicht provozieren lassen, so wie heute morgen. Alles wird gut. Alles wird besser, wenn Potter erst einmal wegginge…

„Du kannst dich ruhig bei mir entschuldigen, Draco", meinte Harry. Malfoy sah nun doch auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Na ja, du hast mich heute morgen wohl _aus Versehen_ gestoßen. Hast du wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt", fuhr Harry fort.

Malfoy klappte sein Buch zusammen und stand auf. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich nicht so bald wieder", zischte er und ging zum Ausgang.

Harry blickte ihm nach. So war das langweilig, und überhaupt nicht gut. Da mochte er ja lieber mit Malfoy streiten, als das dieser immer vor ihm wegrannte.

„Ach komm schon! Willst du mir weismachen, dass du nicht zu einer normalen Konversation fähig bist?", rief er ihm hinterher.

Malfoy blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. _Gaanz ruhig bleiben_, dachte er sich. Er zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, stand Harry neben ihm.

„Potter, willst du, dass unsere Häuser gemischt werden, willst du das?"

„Nö. Ich streite doch auch gar nicht mit dir."

„Warum belästigst du mich dann? Haben deine kleinen Freunde genug von dir? Haben sie endlich Verstand angenommen? Wer hätte das gedacht!"

„Lass Ron und Hermine mal aus dem Spiel!"

„Dann lass mich in Ruhe", sagte Draco, so ruhig es gerade noch ging und drängte sich an Harry vorbei. Dieser wollte Malfoy am Umhang festhalten, hatte aber nicht mit dessen Kraft gerechnet. Ein leises Ratschen ertönte und Draco drehte sich, blass vor Wut, um.

„Was machst du da?", sagte er erschreckt und guckte auf den Fetzen grünen Stoffes in Harrys Hand. Dann begutachtete er seinen Umhang.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel der gekostet hat? Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht. Den kannst du mir schön bezahlen, Potter!"

„Reg dich ab. Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, bezahle ich ihn halt, Draco."

Draco, der sowieso schon die ganze Zeit seine Wut zu unterdrücken versuchte, hielt es nun nicht mehr aus und seine Augen flammten auf, während er Harry am Kragen packte. „Hör auf mich Draco zu nennen!"

Er schüttelte ihn und stieß ihn dann, mal wieder, zu Boden. Dann kniete er sich über ihn und hob seine Faust. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf warnte ihn noch die ganze Zeit, _nein, das darfst du nicht_. Den Moment, in dem er zögerte, setzte Harry sich auf und drehte das Blatt so, dass er nun über Malfoy kniete und ihm mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit in die wutentbrannten silbernen Augen lachte.

„Ts, ts, Draco, das war jetzt aber gar nicht nett."  
Er beugte sich leicht hinab und fuhr Draco abwesend über die Haare. Sie fühlten sich genauso seidig an, wie sie immer schimmerten. _Warte mal, seit wann bemerke ich, dass Dracos, äh, Malfoys Haare seidig schimmern?_ Er zog seine Hand zurück und Malfoy blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder vor? Kannst du es nicht bei einem einfachen Nicht- Streiten belassen?", flüsterte er, unfähig, so abweisend zu klingen wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Dann merkte er, dass seine Fassade bröckelte und stieß Harry von sich.

„Potter, solltest du mir noch einmal zu nahe kommen, versichere ich dir, werde ich jegliche Zurückhaltung vergessen, was immer dann auch mit unseren Häusern geschieht. Ich werde mich rächen, und sollte ich darauf für immer in Gryffindor feststecken." Er rümpfte die Nase und schritt dann aus der Bibliothek, Harry auf dem Boden liegend zurücklassend.

-

„Was genau glaubst du noch einmal zu haben?", hakte Madam Pomfrey nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich fühle mich einfach krank", beschwerte Harry sich. _Ich habe über Malfoys Haare nachgedacht, das sagt doch alles_. Er legte sich provisorisch auf ein Krankenbett und erwartete, dass sie ihm ein Allheilmittel verabreichte.

Pomfrey fand das jedoch gar nicht komisch und zerrte ihn herunter. „Junge, ich habe genug Probleme mit echten Kranken, ich kann mich nicht auch noch um solche Hypochonder wie dich kümmern. Verschwinde jetzt!"

„Ja, ja", murrte Harry. Dann würde er sich halt anders ablenken müssen. _Ein kleiner Streit mit… ach warte, gerade von dem will ich mich ja ablenken_. Das müsste auch anders gehen. Ron und Hermine. Hausaufgaben. Bibliothek. Zehn Minuten früher. _Scheiße_. _Ich BIN eindeutig krank_.

Er trat in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, eindeutig Malfoy- freie Zone, noch jedenfalls, ein und schaute sich um. Ron und Hermine saßen an einem Tisch und, Harry konnte es kaum glauben, beide schrieben.

Als er zu ihnen trat, stöhnte Ron auf und ließ augenblicklich die Feder fallen.

„Ein Glück Mann, wo warst du denn so lange!", rief er aus.

„Wolltest du nicht auf die Fete?"

„Ach", Ron winkte ab, „Ich habe unsere liebe Hermine vorher getroffen. Und ich wollte sie doch nicht im Stich lassen."

„Im Stich lassen? Hermine?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Jaah, sie wusste in Zauberkünste ganz eindeutig nicht weiter. Stimmts oder habe ich Recht, Hermine"?

„Beides." Hermine erhob sich. „Harry, Ron und ich haben beschlossen, uns demnächst mehr unseren schulischen Leistungen zu widmen."

„Noch mehr?" Harry blickte Ron an und dieser verdrehte die Augen. „Kommst du mit in den Schlafraum? Ich will dir mein neuestes Quidditch Poster zeigen", sagte er daraufhin. Harry nickte.

Oben angekommen schmiss Ron sich aufs Bett. „Puh! Endlich frei! Harry, hilf mir! Sie hat mich so bearbeitet, da konnte ich gar nicht nein sagen!"

Harry musste grinsen. „So, so", sagte er nur. Dann legte er sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett. Der Tag war aber auch zu anstrengend gewesen.

„Wir hätten heute lieber nach Hogsmeade gehen sollen", sagte er.

„„Das können wir ja nächste Woche, wenn du möchtest. Und in zwei Wochen sind endlich Ferien, zu Halloween."

„Uh, hör bloß auf, du erinnerst mich an diesen dämlich Maskenball."

„Ach, den habe ich ganz vergessen. Als was gehst du? Mit wem?"

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. „Wie, mit wem? Wir müssen niemanden mitbringen!"

„Harry, du weißt doch noch, was die McGonagall letzte Woche gesagt hat, oder?"

„Ja, na und! Ach, ich werde sowieso krank, ich fühle mich jetzt schon so mies."

Ron stützte sich auf seine Unterarme. „Du wirst mich jawohl nicht im Stich lassen?"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich frage halt Cho."

-

„CHO?", rief Harry am Montag darauf. Cho drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Willuballmitmir?"

„Ach. Geht nicht, nö – geh schon mit Cedric. Aber danke der Nachfrage!"

Weg war sie und Harry stand bedröppelt auf dem Gang. Malfoy kam vorbei und lachte ihn aus, seine Gabe, immer am richtigen Ort zu sein, ausnutzend. „Potter, schaffst du es etwa nicht, einen Ballpartner zu finden?"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!"

„Was muss ich da hören? Ihr zwei streitet euch doch nicht, oder?", rief eine schadenfroh aussehende Minerva McGonagall, die um die Ecke bog.

Malfoy erstarrte und setzte dann sein schleimigstes Grinsen auf, indem er zu Harry schritt und einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Nein, mein Kumpel Potter, uh, Harry und ich doch nicht", meinte er. Harrys Kopf war verschwunden und an seiner statt eine Tomate erschienen.

McGonagall blickte die beiden kritisch an. „Das nehme ich ihnen zwar nicht ab, aber für heute lass ich es mal gut sein." Sie verschwand und Malfoy wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Allerdings ließ er seinen Arm, wo er war. Harry wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Das Gefühl war einfach überwältigend, sein Verstand arbeitete nicht mehr und seine Knie drohten nachzugeben. Nein, sie gaben nach. Er wurde ohnmächtig.

Als Malfoy spürte, dass Harry zusammenbrach, stützte er ihn ab und legte ihn auf den Boden. Dann blickte er sich misstrauisch um, und als er feststellte, dass niemand da war, tätschelte er Harrys Wange.

„Potter? Was machst du? Wach auf! Los!" Ein besorgter Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann schlug Harry die Augen auf und erstarrte, als er Draco über sich sah, so nah. Dieser wich natürlich, wieder mit seinem üblichen kalten Ausdruck, sofort zurück.

„Werde gefälligst nicht so schnell bewusstlos, das könnte gefährlich für unsere Häuser werden", keifte er, stand auf, und verschwand.

„Scheiße…", murmelte Harry. So was passierte auch nur ihm! Krankenflügel war diesmal mehr als angebracht.

„Was ist denn schon wieder?", fragte Madam Pomfrey genervt.

„Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden! Das können sie nicht von der Hand weisen!"

„Gibt es Zeugen?"

„Hm, ja. Aber… der wird bestimmt die Aussage verweigern oder so!"

„Dann husch, husch, zurück in deinen Unterricht!"

* * *

**DracoDragon**: Hat sich mit diesem Kapitel deine Frage beantwortet, ob ich Cho Chang mag? Also, nicht wirklich... am Anfang ein bißchen, weil ich es dem Harry gegönnt habe, aber das war im vierten Buch. Seit Buch fünf kennen wir ja ihren wahren Charakter. 

**SammyBN**: Ich glaube, hier hat niemand etwas gegen einen Häuserwechsel... ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob das so kommen wird... Na, mal schauen, was Harry und Draco noch so anstellen. Wirklich zusammenreißen können sie sich ja nicht, bis jetzt hatten sie immer nur Glück.

**Silver Snake**: Ja, nicht geschockt sein, ich machs ja jetzt doch! ggg Ja, bei dem Frettchen war natürlich eine kleine Annäherung dabei, aber so was braucht Zeit...


	4. Das Unvermeidliche trifft ein

**Ausnahmezustand**

Das Unvermeidliche trifft ein

Nächster Donnerstag: Draco Malfoy sackte in sein weiches Bett ein. Er brauchte eine Verschnaufpause, und wo könnte er die besser bekommen als in seinem Zimmer? Dafür musste er zwar Zabini als Anhängsel ertragen, was ihn aber nicht weiter störte, da dieser nicht gerade viel redete.

Er hatte jetzt schon die Schnauze voll von diesem erzwungenem „Frieden" zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Potter ging ihm nach wie vor auf den Geist, nur diesmal konnte er es ihm nicht so offensichtlich zeigen. Gedankenversunken spielte Draco mit seinem Zauberstab herum.

Zabini, der wie immer auf seinem Bett saß und in einem Buch schmökerte, die Lesebrille auf der Nase und die schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, schaute kurz auf, als er Draco seufzen hörte. Seltsame Geräusche für seinen Zimmerpartner, das bekam sogar er mit. Aber er wagte es nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Obwohl sie sich schon seit Beginn der Schulzeit ein Zimmer teilten, waren sie sich nie näher gekommen. Zum einen lag das an Zabini verschlossener und einzelgängerischer Art, zum anderen an Dracos Arroganz.

Letzterer fuhr sich nun durch die Haare und kehrte dann in die Realität zurück. Er warf Zabini einen Blick zu, erkannte, dass dieser wohl im Sitzen und mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen sein musste und stand auf, ging zur Tür und schlüpfte hinaus. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und holte sein Tagebuch hervor, notierte kurz etwas, bevor auch er sich zu der nächsten Stunde, Zaubertränke, begab.

-

Harry gähnte. Wieder einmal verging die Zeit viel zu langsam, und wieder einmal in Zaubertränke, und wieder einmal hatte er den Fehler begangen, dies offenkundig zu zeigen.

„Mr. Potter, was ist es denn _diesmal_, was unter ihrem Niveau liegt?", knurrte Snape ihn an.

Harry hielt dem herausfordernden Blick einen Moment stand, dann blickte er auf seinen zerkratzten Holztisch.

„Ah, und einer Antwort sind Sie auch nicht würdig? Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Überheblichkeit!" Snape grinste selbstgefällig. Erwartungsgemäß ließ Malfoy ein Lachen erklingen, wenigstens hier durfte er das noch. Snape blickte vergnügt zu seinem Lieblingsschüler. Es war heute das erste Mal, dass er wirklich anwesend war. Snape beschloss, dass er Probleme mit seinen Eltern hatte und wollte ihn aufmuntern.

„Also gut, dann gehen wir jetzt mal in die Praxis über", sagte er zu der Klasse. „Ich werde die Paare einteilen", ergänzte er noch. Nun, wenn Malfoy seinen Frust ablassen müsste, würde er ihm jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu geben.

Harry stöhnte. Auch das noch, Paare in Zaubertränke hieß immer, dass er mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten musste. Als Snape das Startzeichen gab, stand er auf und setzte sich neben Draco, da dieser sich nicht dazu niederlassen würde, mal zu ihm zu kommen. Und er musste ja trotz allem friedlich bleiben, denn Snape würde ihn schneller verpfeifen, als Dumbledore „Zitronenbonbon" sagen konnte.

„Potter, du kannst direkt stehen bleiben und unsere Zutaten holen."

Harry starrte Malfoy trotzig an, und dieser erwiderte den Blick ebenso trotzig. „Wenn wir uns nicht vertragen müssten…", zischte Harry. Auf Dracos Mund spiegelte sich ein siegesgewisses Grinsen. „Dann was? Du holst immer die Zutaten, Potter, weil ich es befehle."

Harry knirschte und holte die Sachen. Auf dem Rückweg schaute er, wen Ron abbekommen hatte. Das konnte heiter werden, Parkinson. Und Hermine? War schon eifrig bei der Sache, mit angemessener Unterstützung von Zabini. Sie schienen sich ohne Worte zu verstehen.

Er kehrte wieder zurück zu seinem Traumpartner, welcher schon den Kessel auf den Tisch gehievt und ein Feuer entfacht hatte. Harry stellte die Sachen unsanft ab. Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber sagte nichts. Stattdessen griff er zur Alraunen Wurzel und fing an, sie säuberlich zu zerschneiden. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry den Vorgang, der sich so schnell verzog, dass er kaum mitkam, dann sammelte er sich und schälte die Haselnüsse. Als er fertig war, wollte er sie gedankenlos in den Topf werfen, doch Malfoy war schneller und hielt ihm am (von heute Morgen noch angegriffenen) Handgelenk fest.

„Was tust du da? Willst du unsere Note versauen?"

„Wie käme ich denn darauf, wo du mir doch letztens bei dem Frettchen so nett geholfen hast", zischte Harry. Malfoy führte seine Hand vom Kessel weg, nicht ohne unnötigen Druck auszuüben. Er schüttelte Harrys Hand, Harry ließ die Nüsse auf den Tisch fallen, dann legte Malfoy seine Hand bestimmt auf Harrys Bein ab.

„Du hältst deine Finger am besten von Kessel fern", sagte er und arbeitete weiter.

Am Ende sah ihr Trank hellblau aus, und Snape lobte sie dafür. „Gut, Malfoy, zehn Punkte für Slytherin!"

„Das war ungerecht und das weißt du", beschwerte Harry sich bei Draco, als sie aus dem Kerker gingen. Malfoy lachte hämisch auf.

„Potter, als würde mich das interessieren!", schnarrte er. Harry blickte sich um, lugte nach Ron und Hermine. Ron stritt sich noch mit Pansy darum, wer ihren Arbeitsplatz sauber machen durfte und Hermine schlenderte ein wenig hinter ihm mit Zabini auf ihn zu.

„Ugh. Hermine redet mit einem Slytherin, als wäre nichts dabei", nuschelte er, doch Draco verstand das sehr wohl und drehte sich ebenfalls um, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Dieser Zabini war schon immer so merkwürdig", meinte er, natürlich zu sich selber.

„Ich dachte, er wäre dein Freund?", fragte Harry.

„Wohl kaum. Lass das Denken lieber bleiben, Potter!"

Harry blieb stehen und ließ Hermine und Zabini ihn einholen. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung tat Draco dasselbe. Er schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Was, Potter, darf ich nicht aus jemandem aus meinem Haus warten?", sagte er spitz. Als Hermine Harry sah, nahm sie ihn beiseite und ließ Malfoy und Zabini alleine weitergehen.

„Wir warten am besten noch auf Ron, er hat Aufmunterung nötig", schlug sie vor.

„Wie hast du Zabini zum Reden gebracht?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen. Soweit er sich erinnerte, kannte er noch nicht einmal seine Stimme. Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Wieso? Er hat einfach auf meine Fragen geantwortet. Irgendwie wusste ich vorher gar nicht, dass in Slytherin auch nette Menschen sind. Ich habe immer automatisch angenommen, dort sind alle so aufgeblasen wie Malfoy."

„Ach, er hatte wahrscheinlich eine schwere Kindheit", sagte Harry. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Seit wann verteidigst du ihn? Na, egal, Dumbledores Plan scheint ja aufzugehen. Was hätte ich gewettet, dass ihr euch trotzdem in die Haare kriegt. Umso besser. Ah, Ron, wie war's?"

Ron guckte noch grimmiger als am Vortag, als er an ihnen vorbeistampfte. „Frag nicht."

-

Draco fragte sich, warum er auf Zabini gewartet hatte. Er redete normalerweise nicht mehr als nötig mit ihm. Irgendwie war es ein Reflex gewesen, weil Potter stehen geblieben war. Nun liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und Draco wurde es langsam zu bunt.

„Also, du musstest mit der Granger zusammenarbeiten?", fragte er, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Zabini blickte ihn aus seinen nachdenklichen blauen Augen an.

„Ja. Sie ist gut im Unterricht", meinte er. Wie ungewöhnlich, dass Malfoy eine Konversation anfing.

„Und du mit Potter?", fügte er hinzu. Draco grunzte. „Muss ich doch immer. Anscheinend bin ich bei Snape doch nicht so beliebt, wie ich dachte."

„Vielleicht will er Potter einfach nur eine auswischen. Oder er denkt, du brauchst jemanden, um deine Aggressionen auszulassen."  
Draco sah auf. Er hatte vergessen, warum er nie mit Zabini sprach. Weil der immer so geradeaus sagte, was er dachte.

„Wie bitte? Ich bin nicht aggressiv", fuhr er ihn an und erntete nur ein Lächeln. „So?"

„Zabini, wenn du nicht mein Zimmerpartner wärst...", knurrte er und ballte seine Fäuste.

„Ganz ruhig, Malfoy", beschwichtigte Zabini ihn. Dieser Malfoy litt bestimmt unter einem Aufmerksamkeits- Defizit- Syndrom. Warum sonst war er so leicht aus der Reserve zu locken?

Draco allerdings sah die Sache ein wenig anders. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand normal mit ihm sprach, ohne ihn voller Bewunderung (oder Furcht, je nachdem, welches Haus) anzuglotzen und ihm aufs Wort zu gehorchen. Bei allen, die es taten (und keine Lehrer oder seine Eltern waren), regte er sich leicht auf. Und da das bis jetzt nur Potter gewesen war, ein Gryffindor, der auch noch mit ihren Streitereien begonnen hatte, bekam dieser eben Dracos ganze Wut ab.

-

„Komm schon Ron, du hast doch sicher Hunger?", versuchte Hermine ihn zu überreden. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und veränderte seine Position, die Arme verschränkt und auf ein Schachspiel starrend, nicht.

Harry machte einen Zug, von dem er wusste, das Ron ihn damit schachmatt setzen konnte. Schließlich knurrte sein Magen. Ron bewegte seinen Bauern.

„Was soll denn das? Mit dem Läufer hättest du mich gehabt!", rief Harry aus. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du übertreibst, Ron! Ich gehe jetzt mit Hermine auf jeden Fall zum Essen! Komm mit oder verhungere!" Er stand auf und die beiden gingen raus. Zu ihrer Erleichterung folgte Ron ihnen doch noch.

In der Eingangshalle war ein Tumult entstanden, die Türen der Großen Halle waren geschlossen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Harry einen Mitschüler.

„Ich glaube, Peeves hat etwas in der Halle angestellt, oder war es in der Küche, Dean? Na ja, wir warten darauf, dass es behoben wird", antwortete Seamus Finnigan.

„Ja, er hat die Hauselfen aufgeschreckt", mischte sich Dean Thomas ein.

„Pah. Ich wusste es doch, wir hätten gar nicht erst kommen sollen", meinte Ron trotzig. Die Tür, vor die er in der Menge gedrängt wurde, öffnete sich mit Schwung und er taumelte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, so dass Harry ihn auffangen musste.

„Was stehst du hier so dämlich im Weg rum?", keifte ein erboster Malfoy ihn an.

„Du siehst jawohl, dass es hier ein wenig überfüllt ist", verteidigte Harry seinen Freund. Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, aus denen silberne Blitze schossen, alle gezielt auf Harry.

„Und wer redet mit dir, Potter?", fragte er. Harry stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du. Schon schlecht, wenn du nicht einmal das mitkriegst!"

Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab. Oft genug hatte er diesen Drang unterdrücken müssen. In einem Zug richtete er ihn auf Harry und schickte einen Fluch auf ihn, doch Harry hatte dasselbe getan und ihre Blitze trafen sich in der Mitte, lenkten sich aus der Bahn und schossen durch die Eingangshalle, bevor sie ein paar Erstklässler schockten. Sofort kamen Lehrer angerannt und kümmerten sich um sie.

Professor McGonagall trat wütend zu Harry und Draco. „Ich dachte, der Direktor hat sich klar ausgedrückt", meinte sie so leise, dass sie sich anstrengen mussten, um sie zu hören. Sie war außer sich vor Wut, sie wollte keine Slytherin in Gryffindor!

Doch sie war verantwortungsbewusst genug, diese Auseinandersetzung nicht zu ignorieren.

„Ihre Häuser werden sich heute Abend in den Gemeinschaftsräumen einfinden, dann erfahren sie alles weitere", befahl sie.

Als sie verschwand, blickten Harry und Draco sich geschockt an.

„Was hast du getan, Malfoy!"

„Was hast du getan, Potter!", kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern. Sie starrten sich noch eine Weile hasserfüllt an, doch dann brach die Bewegung, die in die Menschenmasse kam, ihren Blickkontakt.

-

Zabini saß bedrückt am Fenster und schaute auf das Schlossgelände. Nun würde er bald einen neuen Zimmerpartner kriegen, vielleicht sogar selber ausziehen müssen. Das behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Das war Potters Schuld! Hätte er mich nicht provoziert!", beschwerte Draco sich hinter ihm, im Zimmer auf und ab laufend.

„Hättest ihn ja ignorieren können", gab Zabini leise von sich. Aber wie so oft, wenn er ihn Rage war, achtete Draco nicht auf seine Umgebung. Zabini stand von dem Stuhl auf, warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster und drehte sich zu Draco um. Seine Haare lagen etwas unordentlich, und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Die ganze Zeit schon regte er sich über Potter auf, und jetzt bestand noch die Gefahr, mit ihm in ein Haus zu kommen.

„Komm, es ist Zeit", sagte Zabini und öffnete die Tür. Draco folgte ihm aufgelöst und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftskeller. Ganz Slytherin war hier versammelt, nicht nur die Viertklässler, sondern auch alle anderen Klassen. Manche starrten Draco böse an und Pansy kam sogleich angerannt und hängte sich an seinen Arm.

„Dracoooo! Ich will nicht!", jammerte sie. Draco schüttelte sie ärgerlich ab. Er konnte sie nur bei bester Laune und mit viel Geduld ertragen. Wenn er sie für einige Zeit los wurde, wäre das immerhin ein Vorteil, den dieser Haustausch mit sich brachte.

Snape betrat den Raum und schlagartig wurde es still, alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Er atmete tief ein und verkündete dann laut: „Es tut mir leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir heute ein paar sehr geschätzte Genossen gegen allseits unbeliebte Gryffindor tauschen müssen. Hier ist eine Liste, welcher Schüler mit wem tauscht. Die, die hier bleiben dürfen, hat es leider nicht viel besser getroffen. Ich hänge sie aus, morgen sollte der Tausch so schnell wie möglich verzogen werden."

Snape hing einen Zettel an die Pinnwand und sofort drängten sich Schüler um sie. Snape verließ den Raum und Draco versuchte, einen Blick auf den Zettel zu werfen.

„Aus dem Weg! Lasst mich durch!", rief er und stieß ein paar Erstklässler zur Seite. Dann suchte er seine und Zabinis Zimmernummer und als sein Blick darauf fiel, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

-

Harry Potter lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Vorhänge an. Er überlegte angestrengt, was er Dumbledore getan hatte, dass dieser eine so harte Strafe für nötig hielt. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

Eine Tasche, gepackt mit seinen Habseligkeiten, stand aufbruchsbereit vor dem Bett. In nur wenigen Stunden würde sie in einem anderen Zimmer stehen. Und Zabinis Tasche hier. Harry wollte nicht nach Slytherin, wo er womöglich Draco über den Weg laufen könnte. Nein, es auf jeden Fall würde, korrigierte er sich, da Malfoy nicht auf der Liste der Tauschpartner stand.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief mit der Hoffnung ein, dass Hermine Recht behielt, es auch nette Slytherins gab und diese seine Zimmergenossen sein würden.

* * *

Vielen Dank an: **Elektra van Helsing**, **Silver Snake**, **niah luna** und **shean**! Ich hatte ja vor, auf fünf Reviews zu warten, aber ich habe heute meinen gnädigen Tag ;-) 


	5. Häusertausch

Die Geschichte spielt im vierten Jahr, und bei mir dürfen die Viertklässler an diesem Wochenende nach Hogsmeade, auch Sonntags, aber das ist im Buch nicht anders. Selbst wenn, verklagt mich! Nein, doch lieber nicht, ich distanziere mich hiermit von allen Copyright- Vergehen! Ich leihe mir alles nur mal aus... Ah, und mache Nott um einiges älter als er ist. Huh, und die Beschreibung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsaals habe ich geklaut (Buch II, als Harry und Ron mit Draco dahin gehen... die Stelle ist göttlich, lest sie einfach noch einmal. Ich kann sowieso nicht mehr HP lesen oder gucken ohne ständig grinsen zu müssen, seit meine FF Sucht angefangen hat.)... aber das war auch schon alles!

Und da ich meine Anmerkung eh schon hier oben mach, gibts auch die Antworten vor dem Kapitel:

**niah luna**: Ja, mann muss mal bedenken, nicht alle in Slytherin sind automatisch böse, oder? Schließlich sollte Harry ja auch erst dorthin. Ach, als würde sich jemand trauen, etwas gegen Draco zu sagen. Du weißt doch, Malfoys sind eine angesehene Familie...Danke für dein Kommi!

**Silver Snake**: Danke. Das die beiden zusammen auf ein Zimmer kommen, ist doch klar. Ist das nicht so rübergekommen: Harry tauscht mit Zabini. Er weiß nicht, wer dessen Zimmerpartner war, aber wir...°ggg°

**SammyBN**: Hm, okay, wenn du das auch denkst, habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Lies weiter und du wirst sehen! Und danke nochmal fürs Review.;-)

**KittyCat**: Okay. ;-) Danke.

**Elektra van Helsing**: Mit deiner Vorstellungskraft kannst du das auch...hehe. Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, auch bei meiner anderen Story, bin ich noch gar nicht zu gekommen, mich zu bedanken.

**Violetta Virus**: Ich weiß jetzt leider nicht, welche Rede du meinst, aber meine Geschichte ist sowieso im 4. Schuljahr angesiedelt. Ja, die Idee kam mir, während ich an meiner englischen Fic schrieb, die seitdem leider ideenlos ist...vielleicht hätte ich nicht "klauen" sollen. Hm, mal sehen, ob Harry nachts wach liegen wird, irgendwann... Danke fürs Reviewen!

**

* * *

**

Ausnahmezustand

Häusertausch

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte eisiges Schweigen bei den versammelten Gryffindor, die zwecks des Umzuges früher ausgestanden waren. Zusammen brachen sie mitsamt ihrer Taschen auf.

Den Schlaf noch in den Augen sah Harry nur missmutige Gesichter um sich herum. Seamus Finnigan aus seinem Jahrgang gähnte, vor ihm liefen Fred und Angelina, an seiner Seite stolperte Colin Creevey, der das Ganze wohl als einziger nicht nur negativ auffasste.

Als ihre mittelgroße Gruppe in der Eingangshalle ankam, wo schon eine Gruppe fies dreinblickender Slytherin auf sie wartete, traten die beiden Vertrauensschüler hervor und begrüßten sich mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Also dann", sagte Percy Weasley, „zeig meinen Gryffindor den Weg zu eurem Raum."

„Klaro", antwortete Theodore Nott, „solange du den Slytherin den Weg zu eurem zeigst."

Sehr verärgert und nun auch ein wenig ängstlich folgten Harry und die anderen Nott. Obwohl Harry den Weg zwar schon kannte, dies aber nicht zugeben durfte.

Vor einer nackten Steinwand stoppte Nott und drehte sich um. Mit einem säuerlichen Blick sagte er zu ihnen: „Ich bin genauso wenig begeistert wie ihr, wie alle anderen Slytherins. Dies ist wohl das erste und wird auch das einzige Mal bleiben, in dem die beiden Häuser übereinstimmen. Also versuchen wir es so reibungslos wie möglich hinter uns zu bringen. Ich habe auch schon mit den verbleibenden Slytherins geredet, sie warten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmerpartner. Seid nett, dann sind sie es auch."

_Ha, wer's glaubt!_, dachte Harry.

„Das Passwort ist", Nott drehte sich um, sprach zur Wand: „Reinblut" und eine versteckte Tür glitt auf. Er schritt hindurch und die anderen folgten ihm.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war ein langgezogenes unterirdisches Verlies mit rohen Steinwänden. Grünliche Kugellampen hingen an Ketten von der Decke. Ein Feuer prasselte unter einem kunstvoll gemeißelten Kaminsims vor ihnen, und im Umkreis des Feuers erkannten sie die Silhouetten mehrerer Slytherins, die in hohen Lehnstühlen saßen und sich bei ihrer Ankunft erhoben.

Harry blickte sich um. Wer waren Zabinis Partner gewesen? Seine Augen blieben an Angelina hängen, die mit einem blondhaarigen Mädchen verschwand. Als er sich wieder auf die nähere Umgebung konzentrierte, stand Draco mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns, Potter", raunzte er ihn an, drehte sich augenblicklich um und marschierte los. Völlig überrumpelt folgte Harry ihm, doch auf dem Weg wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete: er musste sich mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teilen! Noch schlimmer hätte es wirklich nicht werden können.

Nach ein paar Treppen öffnete Draco eine Tür und ging durch, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie aufzuhalten. Harry trat dagegen, um sie ein Stück weiter zu öffnen und sah sich um. Zwei Betten standen sich gegenüber, davor Schränke, eine Tür zum Bad und am Fenster standen zwei Stühle. Natürlich war die Bettwäsche silber- grün.

„Welches?", fragte Harry. Malfoy deutete auf das rechte Bett, Harry schmiss seine Tasche darauf und blickte zum dazugehörigen Schrank. Nein, auspacken würde bedeuteten, dass er sich mit der Situation abfand. Das würde es so endgültig machen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf das Bett, es war überraschend weich. Nur dass es hier keine Vorhänge wie in Gryffindor gab, störte ihn.

„Warum habt ihr Zweierzimmer?", fragte er.

„Habt ihr die nicht? Wie auch immer, Potter, ich geh jetzt frühstücken. Dein Umhang hängt im Schrank. Hier ist der Stundenplan. Ich bin sicher, unser Hauslehrer möchte seine neuen Mitglieder heute Abend persönlich begrüßen", grinste er und stapfte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Daran hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht. Snape war nun sein Hauslehrer! Hatte er vorhin gedacht, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte, so hatte er sich geirrt. Er ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Ein strahlend grün- silbriger Umhang blickte ihm trotzig entgegen.

„Pah!" Harry schmiss die Tür zu. SO weit würde er nicht gehen, auf gar keinen Fall!

Er kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich um. Das letzte Mal, das er hier gewesen war, war schon zwei Jahre her. Doch geändert hatte sich nichts. Hinter ihm kam Fred die Treppe hinunter und grinste ihn gequält an.

„Harry! Mit wem bist du zusammen? Mich haben sie an Adrian Pucey, den ollen Treiber, verkauft!", stöhnte er.

„Fred! Du hast ja einen…", meinte Harry verdutzt. Fred schaute an sich herunter.

„Jaah. Du nicht? Verstehe, wenn du dich nicht fügen willst. Aber ich glaube, Dumbledore will es so. Also, mit wem?"

Harry wandte den Blick von einem ungewohnt grünen Fred ab und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Was?"

Fred verdrehte die besagten braunen Augen. „Mit wem bist du auf einem Zimmer?"

„Ach – Malfoy."

Fred hielt den Atem an. „Harry, das tut mir leid! Das ist echt fies, hätte ich Dumbledore nicht zugetraut!"

Sie gingen zusammen zur Großen Halle. Harry steuerte den Gryffindor Tisch an, doch Fred zog ihn, mit einem traurigen Zwinkern zu seinem Bruder, zum Slytherin Tisch.

„Harry – du bist jetzt ein Slytherin."

„Gerade das habe ich seit meinen ersten Jahr vermeiden wollen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach, schon gut."

Sie erreichten den Tisch, an dem alle mit großzügigem Abstand saßen, doch niemand rückte für sie zusammen. Von einem Ende des Tisches hörte Harry eine Stimme ihn rufen. Er blickte sich suchend um und sah Colin heftig winken. Er seufzte. Nein, die nächsten Tage, oder gar Wochen würden garantiert nicht spaßig werden.

„Fred, die Gryffindor- Slytherin Ecke scheint dahinten zu sein."

Als sie dorthin gingen und Harry sich neben Seamus niederließ, stellte er zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass sie alle diese grünen Umhänge mit der Schlange trugen. Er sah an sich herab. Er trug noch nicht einmal eine Schuluniform.

Schon bei seinem ersten Biss in den Toast kam Snape zu ihnen.

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich heute Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum versammeln. Und Potter, in ihrem ehemaligen Haus mochte es vielleicht angebracht sein, sich schlampig zu kleiden, hier ist es das nicht. Ziehen Sie so bald wie möglich Ihre Uniform an."

Und schon war er wieder weg. Harry wunderte sich gerade, dass Snape ihm keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, als sich zum ersten Mal heute Morgen ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. Er stieß Fred an.

„Weißt du, was unser Vorteil ist?", zischte er ihm zu. Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Snape kann uns keine Punkte mehr abziehen, und wenn er es doch tut, kann es uns egal sein."

-

Vor dem Unterricht musste Harry noch einmal in sein Zimmer. Gerade setzte er einen Fuß auf die Treppe in der Eingangshalle, als er sich stoppte und umkehrte. Sein Zimmer lag ja jetzt unterirdisch. Gruselig. Doch dann stutzte er. Waren in dem Zimmer nicht Fenster gewesen, durch die die Sonne geschienen hatte?

Er rannte, kam vor der Mauer zum Stoppen und verzog den Mund. „Reinblut."

Dann flitzte er durch die Tür und die zwei Treppen hinauf. Er riss die Tür auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Malfoy, der auf seinem Bett saß und las, zuckte zusammen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir erst einmal die Regeln mitteilen", höhnte er.

„Quatsch. Versuche ja nicht, mich unterzubuttern. Wir müssen eine sehr lange Zeit miteinander auskommen", knurrte Harry, als er seinen Schrank öffnete und den Umhang herausnahm, ihn ordentlich auf sein Bett legte.

„Müsstest du nicht schon in der Klasse sein?", fragte Harry Malfoy.

„Potter, ich habe dir doch den Stundenplan gegeben. Hast du ihn etwa unbeachtet gelassen?"

Harry blickte sich um. Er hatte tatsächlich keinen Blick drauf geworfen, sondern ihn auf sein Bett gelegt. Ah, da war er ja.

„Warum hast du mir nicht früher gesagt, dass wir die ersten Stunden frei haben?"

„Warum sollte ich?", antwortete Malfoy schadenfroh. Harry packte den Umhang, glücklich, ihn noch nicht anziehen zu müssen, auf den Stuhl und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, in Gryffindor zu liegen, neben ihm Rons Bett, Seamus, Deans, Nevilles...

Er schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich hin, Malfoy fixierend. „Warum gibt es hier Fenster?"

Malfoy klappte sein Buch zusammen und stöhnte. „Zabini war ein wesentlich angenehmerer Zimmerpartner. Er ließ mich wenigstens in Ruhe. Schon einmal etwas von Magie gehört, Potter? Ganz zufällig? Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Zauberei gibt es wirklich." Er lehnte sich zurück und seine grauen Augen funkelten Harry spöttisch an.

Harry wurde rot. Warum hatte er da nicht dran gedacht? Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag. Er hielt Dracos Blick stand und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke für den Hinweis, Draco!"

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. Ging das wieder los!

„Potter, ich habe selbst Zabini nie Blaise genannt. So dicke waren wir nicht. Und Potter, ich habe mehr als drei Jahre mit ihm zusammen gelebt."

Harry pfiff durch die Zähne. „Doch so lange. Woran ist eure Beziehung denn gescheitert?"

„Findest du wohl unheimlich witzig, was? Aber ich wette mit dir, in ein paar Tagen hast du es satt, mich zu verarschen. Ich werde es jedoch nie satt sein, dich zu beleidigen", meinte Draco überheblich.

„Wir werden sehen, Malfoy", antwortete Harry trotzig und legte sich wieder hin. Ein toller Start in den Tag, wirklich...

-

Draco seufzte leise und schaute in den Himmel. Jetzt begann also die wahrscheinlich anstrengendste Zeit seit es Potter gab. Zwar lag dieser gerade auf seinem Bett und war seit ein paar Minuten still, aber Draco wusste, dass dieser wie ein kleiner Hund immer nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke, ein schrecklicher.

„Potter", meinte er und wartete, bis dieser „hm?" gemacht hatte, „für dich ist aber kein Platz mehr im Quidditch Team, das ist dir doch klar?"

Augenblicklich schoss Harry hoch und blickte Draco schreckerfüllt an, welchen ein kurzes und sofort unterdrücktes Gefühl des Mitleids überrannte. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

Draco stieß ein kurzes, abfälliges Lachen aus. „Ich kann, glaub mir."

Er beobachtete weiterhin Harrys Gemütsregungen und bemerkte, dass man in ihm wie in einem offenem Buch lesen konnte. Seine Augen füllten sich leicht mit Tränen. Draco schüttelte sich unmerklich. War dem Goldjungen Quidditch wirklich so wichtig? Aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus meinte Draco: „Na ja...ich könnte gucken, was sich machen lässt. Ich muss zugeben, so schlecht spielst du gar nicht. Aber eine wichtige Bedingung fehlt dir..."

„Welche?", krächzte Harry erwartungsvoll.

Draco stand auf und wuselte zu Harry Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder. „Du bist nicht teamfähig. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass du an meiner Seite spielen könntest."

Harry schluckte. In Malfoys Team? Ihm zum Sieg verhelfen? Aber auf der anderen Seite, auf Quidditch verzichten?

„Doch. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Draco blickte Harry nachdenklich an. Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen, Potter solche Versprechungen zu machen? Er bereute es jetzt schon. Aber er war sicher, nach ein bißchen Provokation würde er aufgeben. Abrupt stand er auf.

„Es ist Zeit. Wir müssen zum Unterricht. Und ich würde dir raten, dich vorher umzuziehen", sagte er und ging nach draußen. Warten würde er auf den Typen bestimmt nicht, und dafür riskieren, zu spät zu kommen. Er war schon im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihm auffiel, dass er seine Bücher vergessen hatte. Geschwind wandte er sich um und stürmte noch einmal in sein Zimmer. Harry stand mit freiem Oberkörper da und hielt ein Schulhemd aus seiner Tasche in der Hand. Erschreckt drehte er sich um, als er Draco reinkommen hörte.

Einen Moment lang erstarrte Draco und konnte weder seinen Blick abwenden, noch wusste er, was er sagen sollte.

„Was, Malfoy? Noch nie einen halbnackten Kerl gesehen? Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen", meinte Harry und streifte sich das Hemd über, dann griff er zur Krawatte. _Verdammt, warum tut er einfach, als wäre nichts gewesen_, ärgerte Draco sich in Gedanken, als er sich fasste und zu seinem Schrank schritt. _Ach_, meldete sich eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf, _was war denn_?

-

Harry setzte sich neben Ron. Die Sitzordnung war schließlich nicht geändert worden. Und auch wenn Geschichte der Zauberei langweilig war, Harry war froh es zu haben, um endlich mit Ron sprechen zu können. Malfoy ging ihm jetzt schon auf den Geist. Nicht, dass er es jemals nicht getan hätte.

„Und?", flüsterte er, „Wie sind die neuen Bewohner so?"

Ron blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ach, geht schon."

„Was?" Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Eher mit Schimpfkanonaden. „Wer ist für Seamus gekommen?", fragte er weiter.

„Goyle."

„Und was geht daran?", wollte Harry wissen. Er stellte es sich nicht gerade angenehm vor, mit Goyle in einem Zimmer zu wohnen. „Na ja... rate mal, wer für Angelina gekommen ist", sagte Ron leise und blickte sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand sie belauschte.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Pansy Parkinson."

Harry zischte. Doch dann sah er den Ausdruck in Rons Augen. „Ron, du MAGST sie doch nicht etwa?"

„Was wäre schlimm daran? Hermine hat gesagt..."

„Ja, genau, Hermine! Was ist mit ihr?"

„Was soll schon mit ihr sein? Sie will, dass wir nett zu den Slytherins sind, und das bin ich. Ich rede ja gerade mit einem", kicherte er. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Und weiter?"

„Na, und sie will zum Beispiel Zabini in Gryffindor- Gewohnheiten einführen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, welche das sind, aber könnte ich das nicht auch bei Pansy machen?"

-

Als der Schultag zuende war und Harry in sein Zimmer ging, waren seine Gedanken in Aufruhr. Hermine und Zabini, Ron und Parkinson... Er hatte seine beiden besten Freunde eigentlich immer in einer gemeinsamen Zukunft gesehen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren alle „ehemaligen" Gryffindor versammelt.

„Harry – Cheese!", rief Colin und es blitzte. Harrys Augen waren noch geblendet von dem Blitz, als Snape hereinstürmte, auf keinen von ihnen achtend bis er sich vor ihnen aufbaute.

„Einiges müssen wir klären. Das Sie nun in meinem Haus sind, befähigt Sie nicht, Schabernack zu treiben – eher im Gegenteil, mit Vorliebe brumme ich meinen eigenen Schülern Strafarbeiten auf. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich genauso anstrengen, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, wie Sie es immer taten." Er ließ den Blick über die Gruppe schweifen.

„Niemand wird hier bevorzugt, egal, ob berühmt oder nicht", sagte er mit Blick auf Harry, den das kalt ließ. Er war von Snape nichts anderes gewohnt. „Das war alles. Wenn ich etwas vergessen habe, werden Sie das früh genug bemerken."

Und schneller als Wood fliegen konnte war Snape auch schon wieder weg.

-

Draco suchte Zabini. Ja, er suchte ihn, auch wenn sie keine Freunde waren. Vor ihm hatte er mehr Respekt als vor Crabbe oder Goyle, den hirnlosen Affen. Er musste mit einem vernünftigen Menschen sprechen, und Potter konnte man so bestimmt nicht bezeichnen. Das fehlte noch, dass er mit seinem Feind ein Gespräch anfing, welches nicht auf Beleidigungen basierte oder zumindest darauf hinaus führte.

Aber er fand ihn nicht. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Draco keine Ahnung, ob Zabini Lieblingsplätze im Schloss hatte, er war ihm immer nur im Zimmer begegnet. Draco ärgerte sich, dass er nie mit ihm geredet hatte.

Frustriert stürmte er in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Hey- wie war das mit den Regeln?", fragte Harry ihn.

Ein eisiger Blick aus den grauen Augen ließ ihn jedoch verstummen.

Draco schmiss sich aufs Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster, der Himmel war nun wolkenverhangen. Immer so, wie er auch draußen war. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sein Bett leicht absackte und sah auf. Potter saß dort und schaute ihn bekümmert an.

„Was?", zischte Draco. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Streit, okay? Das musst du akzeptieren, wir können schließlich nicht rund um die Uhr streiten. Und falls es um Quidditch geht – Morgen!"

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Potter, den sich von dieser Rede nicht abhalten ließ.

„Du hast Recht, wir können nicht rund um die Uhr streiten", sagte er. „Aber trotzdem können wir doch miteinander reden. Du hast doch was?"

Erstaunt drehte Draco sich zurück. Er hatte ganz vergessen – Potters Mensch- helf- Komplex. Da musste er wohl oder übel durch.

„Potter, ich bin keiner deiner kleinen Freunde. Ich werde mit meinen Problemen alleine fertig, vielen Dank!"

Das saß. Potter stand auf und widmete sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben. Draco seufzte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange seine Nerven standhalten würden.

-

Harry kritzelte beleidigt auf seinem Pergament herum. Was hatte er erwartet, dass Malfoy in Tränen ausbrechen und sich ihm anvertrauen würde? Wohl kaum. Es wunderte Harry ja schon, dass er zugegeben hatte, nicht die ganze Zeit streiten zu können. Er brach ab und ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum nach draußen. Nach einiger Zeit wandern, so musste man das einfach nennen, kam er zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Kohlkopf."

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist, hast du erwartet, ich lasse einen schlüpfrigen Slytherin hier rein?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hallo? Ich bin immer noch ein Gryffindor!", entfuhr es Harry. Die Dame blickte ihn abschätzend an.

„Das sehe ich. Ich muss wohl verpasst haben, dass Gryffindors Farben jetzt Grün und Silber sind."

Harry blickte an sich hinab. Blöder Umhang.

„Du hast damals auch Sirius herein gelassen, weil er das Passwort kannte. Und ich kannte es auch, also lass mich hinein!"

„Das Passwort war aber falsch, Schätzchen!"

Verwirrt stolperte Harry einen Schritt nach hinten. Klar, das Passwort wurde oft geändert. So dass Schüler aus anderen Häusern nicht herein konnten. Und dazu gehörte er jetzt auch.

„RON!", rief er durch das Bild. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Was soll das? Scher dich weg!"

-

Draco holte seine Bücher heraus und erledigte in einem Rutsch die Aufgaben. So hatte er wenigstens das hinter sich. Er blickte auf die Uhr, beinahe Abendessenzeit. Er beschloss, beim Essen zu Zabini zu gehen und hatte damit ein weiteres Problem gelöst. Nur eines blieb konstant da. Es teilte sich zur Zeit mit Draco ein Zimmer.

Draco holte sein Buch heraus und nutzte die Potter- freie Zeit, um noch ein wenig zu lesen. Er wollte schließlich mal ein gebildeter Mann werden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und knallte zu. „Ts, ts, ts", meinte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen.

„Sie lassen mich nicht rein", ertönte Potters aufgebrachte Stimme. Uninteressiert machte Draco „hm?" und las weiter.

„Ich komme nicht in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum!", beschwerte Harry sich weiter.

Draco verengte seine Augen und sah nun doch auf. „Das", meinte er, „ist kaum möglich. Schließlich musst du dadurch, um hierhin zu gelangen." Er bemerkte, dass Harrys Wangen vor Wut und Anstrengung gerötet waren. Beschämt schaute dieser jetzt auf den Boden. „Okay, dann eben in den von... Gryffindor", sagte er leise.

Draco lachte und legte sein Buch beiseite. „Potter, weißt du, wie erfrischend es ist, dich von Gryffindor als Gegenseite reden zu hören?"

_Warum eigentlich?_

Harry blickte ihn an und ein Stich durchfuhr Draco, als diese grünen Augen aufblitzten. „Ach ja? Wenn ich jemals in den Genuss komme, dich von Slytherin als Gegenseite reden zu hören, hätte ich vielleicht einen Vergleich", meinte er.

„Vergiss es", lachte Draco weiter. „In deinen Träumen vielleicht."

_In den Genuss?_

Schnell vertiefte Draco sich wieder in sein Buch. Was ging hier vor? Was hatte dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu bedeuten? Hatte er zu wenig geschlafen? Ach, jetzt erinnerte er sich, er hatte die halbe Nacht vor lauter Sorgen über den nächsten Tag wachgelegen. Im Endeffekt war's gar nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. _Moment einmal? Potter und nicht so schlimm?_

-

Harry betrat die Große Halle und gab Ron ein Zeichen, dass er später mit ihm reden wollte. Dann setzte er sich zu Fred und Seamus.

„Harry, ein ungeteilter Schmerz durchfährt mich, wenn ich dich sehe", bemerkte Fred. Harry blickte ihn fragend an.

„Na, du scheinst wirklich unter Malfoy zu leiden. Ich meine, er zwingt dich sogar, mit ihm zum Essen zu kommen."

„Ach", meinte Harry, „das war eher Zufall. Wir hatten zur selben Zeit Hunger. Abgesehen davon gibt es jeden Abend um die gleiche Zeit Essen."

Fred runzelte die Stirn und schlang sein Essen weiter hinunter. Dann sprang er auf und ging mit George hinaus.

„Es ist immer so komisch, wenn ich die beiden sehe", sagte Seamus. „Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, unzertrennlich und gleichaussehend. Nun, wenigstens kann ich sie jetzt unterscheiden", grinste er.

Nach dem Essen gingen Ron und er nach draußen, obwohl es sehr windig war.

„Ich gehe mit Pansy zum Ball", verkündete Ron grinsend. „Sie bleibt extra dafür in den Ferien hier!"

„Das ist schön für dich, Kumpel", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich schmerzhaft, dass er noch keine Partnerin hatte.

„Was ist mit Cho?"

„Sie geht mit Cedric."

„Ach", machte Ron. „Ist denn in Slytherin kein Mädchen für dich?"

„Nein, ich bitte dich! Ron, wie lautet das neue Passwort?"

Ron schaute ihn verwundert an. „Passwort?"

„Für den Turm!"

„Das darf ich nicht sagen, Harry! Du bist... na ja, für eine zeitlang nicht mehr dort wohnhaft."

„Ja, leider", knurrte Harry, „wer weiß, wie lange diese Zeit sein wird!"

-

Im Slytherin Keller sah Harry, dass Fred und Seamus in einer Ecke saßen. Er ging zu ihnen.

„Was ist denn mit George?", fragte er leicht beunruhigt Fred, welcher ihn erst einmal fragend anblickte. Dann grinste er.

„Ach. Dem geht's gut, das weiß ich hundert pro! Und Ron?"

„Gut. Ich sehe ihn in letzter Zeit nur etwas seltener, und er wollte mir auch nicht das Passwort verraten."

„Dean mir auch nicht", beschwerte Seamus sich. Fred stand auf und zerrte Harry etwas abseits, so dass Seamus sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Das hast du nicht von mir, aber es lautet ‚Zaubertrank'."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Hat George dir das gesagt?"

„George hat es dir gesagt, Harry", grinste der Weasley Zwilling.

„Was? Willst du mir weismachen...?"

George grinste und nickte. „Aber sei bloß leise! Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich mal in Slytherin umsehen! Es eröffnen sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten", schwärmte George.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich seit ihr, unmöglich." Aber er musste doch über die beiden lachen.

-

Draco kam mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften und tropfenden Haaren aus dem Bad. Er duschte immer abends, da er morgens nur schwer aus dem Bett kam.

In diesem Moment platzte Harry rein, schmiss die Tür zu und steuerte sein Bett an.

„Das ist eine lästige Angewohnheit von dir, stimmt's?", fragte Draco. Harrys Kopf schoss zu ihm und augenblicklich wurde er rot. „Was denn?"

Draco grinste. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Zabini fühlte er sich erleichtert und wieder angriffslustig. Außerdem hatte er jetzt einen ganzen Tag mit Potter verbracht, ohne ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Das ging doch nicht.

„Wenn du noch einmal die Tür zuknallst, muss ich dich leider bestrafen", flüsterte er schon fast, während er auf den vor seinem Bett erstarrten Harry zuging.

„Wa...was hast du vor, Malfoy?" Harrys Stimme zitterte unbewusst.

„Nichts." Draco stellte sich wenige Zentimeter vor Harry hin, so dass dieser seine Haut noch dampfen sehen konnte. Der betörende Duft von Dracos Duschgel stieg ihm in die Nase. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und knallte gegen sein Bett. Draco tat sein Übriges und schubste ihn, nun saß er auf seinem Bett.

Draco sah, wie verunsichert Harry war. Seine Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Handtuch.

„Malfoy, ich würde dir davon abraten", sagte Harry.

„Was willst du dagegen tun, hm?", sagte Draco sanft. Nie hatte ihn jemand sanft reden hören, und er war sich gar nicht bewusst, in welcher Tonlage er sich bewegte.

Harry stand auf, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und mit einem überlegenem Lächeln hielt er Dracos Hand fest.

„Nichts", sagte er. Sie fochten ein stummes Duell aus, Harrys aufgesetztes Lächeln gegen Dracos undurchdringbaren Blick.

„Malfoy?", meinte Harry, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Ja?"

„Das wird langsam lächerlich."

Draco räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Aktion war ihm außer Kontrolle geraten, hatte er sich doch tatsächlich in Potters Augen verloren. Und dann noch dieser zärtlicher Griff um sein Handgelenk... _Was hast du für Gedanken!_

„Du solltest die Tür trotzdem nicht immer zuknallen, noch einmal kriegen wir garantiert keine neue", meinte er überrumpelt und streunte zu seinem Bett.

„Noch einmal?" Harry hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Ja. Ich war auch mal so naiv wie du... ist natürlich schon lange her", versicherte Draco ihm und schlüpfte schnell in seinen Pyjama und kroch dann unter sein Bett. Ist doch egal, wie spät es war, für heute hatte er genug von Potter.

-

Harry überlegte, ob er Sirius von der neuen Situation berichten sollte. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie anhielt. Wer wusste, ob er das wissen wollte, wo immer er auch war. _Nein_, entschied Harry sich, _ich warte noch ein bißchen_.

Er nahm auch eine Dusche und zog sich zur Sicherheit im Bad um. Dann schlich er zurück ins Zimmer, und stolperte prompt über seine nun auf dem Boden liegende Tasche. Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei und schaute zu Draco. Er schien nicht aufgewacht zu sein.

Harry schlich näher an das Bett seines Feindes. _Jetzt wäre er mir hilflos ausgeliefert_, dachte er hämisch. Er beugte sich hinüber und sah, dass das Kissen nass war. Dracos Haare waren noch nicht getrocknet. Harry runzelte die Stirn und nahm eine der platinblonden Strähnen in die Hand. Feucht. Schnell holte er ein Handtuch aus dem Bad und legte Dracos Kopf darauf, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob das helfen würde.

In dem Moment schlug Malfoy die Augen auf und blickte ihn an. „Uh...deine Haare", meinte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. Draco setzte sich auf und rubbelte die Haare mit dem Handtuch. „Wirklich, zu gütig von dir, Potter. Du magst meine Haare, habe ich Recht?"

Harry errötete, er wusste genau, worauf Malfoy anspielte.

„Aber ich kann es ja verstehen, alle fliegen darauf. Und bei deinen Haaren..." Draco warf einen abfälligen Blick auf Harrys Kopf. „He, ich kann auch nichts dafür!", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Potter, deine Haare triefen ja noch mehr als meine! Warum hast du sie nicht zuerst getrocknet?"

„Ich..."

„Komm her!"

„Was?"

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Harry kannte diesen Blick aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht und wusste, dass mit Draco nicht zu spaßen war. Er schritt zum Bett und setzte sich an den Rand. Draco zog ihn näher und schmiss ihm das Handtuch über den Kopf, so dass Harry nichts mehr sehen konnte. Dann begann er mit forschen Bewegungen die Haare zu trocknen. Harry entspannte sich und lehnte sich gegen Draco. Er schloss die Augen. Einen anstrengenden Tag hatte er gehabt... so stressig! Und Ron hatte er nur kurz sprechen können.

„Draco? Gehst du zum Ball oder fährst du in den Ferien nach Hause?"

„Ich fahre nach Hause", antwortete Draco und Harry spürte eine leichte Enttäuschung. Warum auch immer.

„Diese Ravenclaw hat dir einen Korb gegeben, stimmt's? Hier in Slytherin gibt's doch auch hübsche Mädchen... und was ist mit Granger? Geht sie mit dem Wiesel?"

„Nein, mit Zabini."

Draco stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und riss Harry das Handtuch vom Kopf. „Was? Das hat er mir verschwiegen."

„Ich dachte, ihr seid nicht befreundet?"

„Na ja... nenn es wie du willst. Was sind schon Freunde? Ich meine, Crabbe und Goyle nenne ich auch nicht so, obwohl sie mich täglich begleiten."

„Mach weiter...bitte", flüsterte Harry nun müde. Draco stutzte. „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, warum willst du dir auf einmal die Haare von mir getrocknet lassen? Heute Morgen hast du mich noch die ganze Zeit verarscht."

„Wie du gesagt hast, es reicht mir. Morgen vielleicht wieder. Heute will ich einfach nur noch schlafen, und zwar mit trockenen Haaren."

Draco gab nach. „Aber wehe, du erzählst das jemandem, Potter!"

„Hm...", machte Harry, schloss die Augen und genoss die leichte Massage seiner Kopfhaut. Außerdem spürte er, wie Dracos Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, hob und senkte...

„He, nicht einschlafen!", rief Draco entsetzt, als er merkte, dass Harry abzurutschen drohte. Er rüttelte ihn.

„Geh in dein Bett, los! Deine Haare sind trocken!"

„Ja, ja", murrte Harry und kroch zu seinem Bett. Er löschte das Licht und deckte sich zu.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er und schloss die Augen. Er war sofort eingeschlafen und hörte nicht mehr das geflüsterte „Gute Nacht, Harry".

-


	6. Ronny und Pansy

**Ausnahmezustand**

Ronny und Pansy

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen voller Frische und fragte sich, ob er vergessen hatte, die Vorhänge zu schließen, da ihm eindeutig die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Er blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, als er erkannte, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag.

Doch dann sah er Draco ihm gegenüberliegendem Bett liegen und alles fiel ihm wieder ein. Wenn er schlief, sah Draco so friedlich aus, stellte Harry fest. Er bettete seinen Kopf wieder auf sein Kissen und dachte nach. Heute war Samstag, den er ungestört mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte. Ein Glück. Zwar hatte er festgestellt, dass Draco auch na ja, nicht nett, aber ganz angenehm sein konnte, aber seine Freunde fehlten ihm jetzt schon.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und verließ leise das Zimmer. Er schaffte es sogar, nicht die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen.

-

Draco öffnete seine Augen. Sein Herz klopfte in seiner Brust, als hätte er gerade nach einem anstrengenden Quidditch Match den Schnatz gefangen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber als er von Potters Geräuschen wach geworden war, hatte er sich nicht bewegen können. Manchmal blinzelte er durch seine leicht geöffneten Augen, bis Potter das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Dann setzte er sich auf, schwang seine Beine vom Bett und streckte sich. Bei dem Gedanken, seinen Tag mit Crabbe und Goyle zu verplempern (wahrscheinlich würde Pansy sich auch noch ihnen aufzwingen), schüttelte er sich. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja zwischendurch zu Zabini wegschleichen.

Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, ging er zum Frühstück. Ein kurzer, eher aus Gewohnheit geworfener Blick zum Gryffindortisch ließ seinen Mund aufklappen. Während er weiterlief, blieb sein Blick an den Tisch geheftet und er lief gegen die Bank und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er schwankte, hielt sich an der dort sitzenden Person fest, was aber nur dazu führte, dass er unter ihr vergraben wurde.

-

„Uah!", rief Harry, als er nach hinten gerissen wurde und auf etwas weichem landete. Einen Moment hatte er den besten Ausblick seines Lebens auf die verzauberte Decke, als zwei starke Hände ihn auch schon packten und auf den Boden beförderten. Harry, noch im Halbschlaf, wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah und blickte sich um.

„Malfoy! Warum greifst du mich an?", beschwerte er sich, als er sich aufrappelte und neben seinen Zimmergenossen setzte.

„Wovon redest du?", meinte Malfoy gefasst und schieb seinen Löffel in den Mund. Ein klitzekleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Potter, hast du schon mal zu deinem Freund geblickt, heute Morgen?", fuhr er fort.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf kurz und schaute auf Ron. Dann grinste er Malfoy an.

„Was denn, freust du dich nicht für sie? Oder bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, dass sie mich anscheinend aufgegeben hat. Soll das Wiesel sich mit ihr rumquälen!", schnarrte Draco.

Seamus, der ihnen gegenüber saß, starrte mit offenem Mund von Ron und Pansy zu Harry und Draco.

„Was... oh Mann! In letzter Zeit erlebe ich so viel Ungewöhnliches! Ron und Pansy? Nicht in meinen kühnsten Träumen! Und dann ihr beiden, fast friedlich miteinander frühstückend!", sagte er.

Draco schnaubte und sagte nichts mehr. Harry funkelte Seamus an. „Wir frühstücken nicht friedlich miteinander! Lass dir das gesagt sein!"

Seamus grinste und stand auf, drei Toast in der Hand. „Harry, am Samstag ist es eigentlich egal, an welchem Tisch du frühstückst, da viele gar nicht erst erscheinen. Aber lass dich nicht aufhalten, die Macht der Gewohnheit ist stark, kenn ich, kenn ich", sagte er und lief aus der Halle.

Harry blickte ihm böse hinterher und tauschte dann einen Blick mit Malfoy, der genauso griesgrämig aus der Wäsche schaute.

-

Draco hätte schwören können, dass er und Potter denselben Gedanken gehabt hatten – eine kleine Rache an Seamus – doch dann stand Harry auf und wanderte mit seinem Teller zum Gryffindor Tisch. Beleidigt starrte Draco in seine Grütze. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

Er beschloss, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und ging dazu mit seinen Sachen in die Bibliothek. Nachdem er einige Zeit dort gesessen hatte, kamen Zabini und Granger hereingeschlendert. Draco starrte sie an. Ob Potter ihm die richtigen Informationen über die beiden gegeben hatte? Zabini sah ihn und steuerte auf ihn zu, während die Granger sich an einen entfernten Tisch setzte.

„Hi Draco", sagte Zabini und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Hi", antwortete Draco. Was sollte er tun, noch so ein Vornamenfetischist. Aber bei Zabini sah er ein, da er ihn mittlerweile als Freund betrachtete. „Blaise", hängte er deswegen noch an. „Stimmt es, dass du mit der da", Draco nickte abfällig zu Hermine hinüber, „auf den Ball gehen willst?"

Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Sie ist nett. Und ich bleib in den Ferien eh immer hier."

„Seid ihr... ein Paar? So wie Weasley und Pansy?", wollte Draco wissen. Alle seiner Mitschüler fingen was mit Gryffindor an. Richtig ekelhaft. Doch zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Zabini: „Nein. Nein, sind wir nicht..."

Draco betrachtete seinen Freund. Tatsächlich, er sah enttäuscht aus. „Aber du wärst es gerne?"

„Würdest du dann nicht mehr mein Zimmerpartner sein wollen?"

Draco lachte spitz auf. „Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen, ich weiß dich als Zimmerpartner zu schätzen. Hoffentlich kehrst du bald zurück."

Zabini horchte auf. Seit wann war Draco Malfoy so sentimental? „So schlimm?" Draco nickte nur. Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und Zabini drehte sich um, um den Grund zu erkennen.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", kommentierte er die Ankunft Potters mit Weasley und Pansy. Pansy kreischte spitz auf und stürmte zu ihnen.

„Dracooo! Ronny und ich...hach! Tut mir ja leid, aber ich bin jetzt mit ihm zusammen. Du warst zu langsam!"

„Ach?", machte Draco genervt und hielt sich sein Buch vor die Nase. Zabini drückte es herunter und Draco stöhnte auf, als er sah, dass „Ronny" zu Pansy gekommen war. Hermine und Harry standen neben dem Tisch und Hermine meinte etwas säuerlich: „Blaise, wolltest du mir nicht etwas zeigen?" Zabini nickte Draco zu und stand dann auf, ging mit Granger weg.

Harry setzte sich auf den freigewordenen Platz, mit Seitenblick auf Ron und Pansy. Dann wandte er sich an Draco.

„Vor dir hat man auch keine Ruhe!"

„Potter, wer ist mir denn hinterher gerannt? Niemand zwingt dich, hier zu bleiben!"

„Doch", nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na ja, ich will mit meinen Freunden zusammen sein. Und die sind nun mal hier, wenn auch beschäftigt", erklärte Harry.

„Interessant. Warum nutzt du nicht die Zeit und suchst dir ein Date für den Ball?", stellte Draco die Frage, die ihn seltsamer Weise beschäftigte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß niemanden... und ich habe auch keine richtige Lust auf diesen Ball. Ich glaub, ich geh nicht."

Ron ließ von Pansy ab und drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry. „Natürlich gehst du, und wenn du mit Malfoy gehst!", beschwerte er sich. Draco setzte seinen tödlichsten Blick auf. „Weasley, willst du mich provozieren?"

Harry stattdessen war sprachlos, was sollte man auch erwidern, wenn einem unterstellt wird, mit seinem Feind zu einem Ball erscheinen zu müssen?

Ron dachte nicht über eine Antwort nach, da Pansy ihn ungeduldig zu sich zog. Harry schaute sich den Tisch genauer an und Draco, der zu diesem blickte, hob eine Augenbraue. Warum verhielt sich Potter so merkwürdig?

„Potter?", fragte er. Harry blickte ihn mit einem Dackelblick an. „Ja?"

„Du solltest endlich ein Mädchen aufreißen, denn ich fahre in den Ferien nach Hause, wie ich dir gestern schon gesagt habe", meinte Draco mit einem kleinen, hinterhältigen Grinsen. Harry wurde rot.

„Keine Angst, Malfoy, eher würde ich vom Astronomieturm springen, als mit dir zu gehen", spie er aus. Er erhob sich und verließ die Bibliothek.

Draco blickte ihm amüsiert hinterher. Einen Augenblick überlegte er sogar, hinter ihm herzugehen, aber das war dann doch zu un- malfoy- haft. Und überhaupt, warum sollte er das wollen? Er schüttelte sich und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu Harry zurück, wie dieser fast schon schüchtern den Tisch angestarrte hatte.

-

Harry stürmte wütend aus der Bibliothek. _Das nächstbeste Mädchen, das ich treffe, werde ich bitten, mich zum Ball zu begleiten_, nahm er sich vor. Prompt rannte er in Luna, die ihn mit verträumten Augen ansah. _Vielleicht doch lieber das übernächste_, dachte er und ging ohne Entschuldigung weiter.

Wie kam Malfoy überhaupt darauf, er würde mit ihm ausgehen wollen? Erstens, sie waren beiden Jungens, zweitens, Harry war für alle ersichtlich hetero und drittens, es war MALFOY! Sein bitterster Rivale!

In Gedanken schnaubte Harry und sah sich um. Er stand in der Eingangshalle, seine Füße hatten ihn automatisch dorthin getragen. Er beschloss, hier zu bleiben, denn hier war die Chance, ein attraktives Mädchen zu treffen, größer.

Er verschränkte seine Arme und blickte die vorübergehenden Schüler provokativ an. Niemand sagte etwas. Nachdem er schon drei Mädchen nicht angesprochen hatte, kam Ginny an und fragte: „Harry? Was genau machst du da?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche."

Sie blickte ihn prüfend an. „Kann ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Jetzt war Harry derjenige, der sie sich genauer ansah. „Keine Ahnung. Bleiben ein paar Freundinnen von dir über die Ferien hier?"

„Ja, bestimmt. Warum?"

„Ich brauche ein Date. Für Halloween."

„Oh", meinte Ginny und errötete. Dann starrte sie nachdenklich ihre Fußspitzen an. „Vielleicht...wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."

„Was?", fragte Harry, mit Blindheit geschlagen.

„Ach, du musst wissen, wen du bittest", meinte Ginny, ohne ihn anzusehen und rannte die Treppen hoch. Harry sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ginny!", rief er, aber sie hörte nicht mehr. Schließlich war sie ja auch ein Mädchen, warum hatte er das nicht früher bemerkt? Er nahm sich vor, sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu fragen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

-

Draco hatte genug von dem knutschenden Paar, das nicht gerade aus seinen besten Freunden bestand. Und da Zabini verschwunden blieb, ging er raus und überlegte, was er tun sollte.

Zuerst einmal wollte er Crabbe suchen. Vielleicht war er sogar bei Goyle, dem neu erkorenen Gryffindor, aber wo würden sie sich aufhalten? Sicherlich nicht im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, auf den Draco sich automatisch zu bewegte. Er war in Gedanken versunken. Wen würde Potter wohl um ein Date bitten? Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er vor seiner Zimmertür stand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trat ein. Beinahe hätte er wieder kehrtgemacht, als er sah, dass Potter auf seinem Bett lag, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. _Von dem lasse ich mich nicht aus meinem Zimmer vertreiben_.

So würdevoll wie möglich ohne Umhang (schließlich war es Samstag) schritt er zu seinem Schrank und tat, als würde er etwas suchen. Als er seinen Besen sah, beschloss er spontan, ein bißchen Quidditch zu trainieren.

Mit dem Besen in der Hand ging er zur Tür, aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht. Dieser sprang auf und sagte:

„Gut, dass du daran denkst, ich wollte dich auch noch darauf ansprechen!"

Verwirrt blieb Draco stehen und fragte sich, wovon Potter schon wieder quatschte. Es wurde ihm jedoch klar, als er ebenfalls seinen Besen holte und sich neben Draco stellte. „Ich bin bereit."

„Potter, was glaubst du eigentlich, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst?", funkelte Draco ihn an.

Harry sah ihn betroffen an. Aber nur eine Sekunde lang. „Du hast gestern ‚Morgen' gesagt."

„Ja, und ich bereue es", murrte Draco. Doch er sah ein, dass er sein Versprechen halten musste und wenigstens so tun, als würde er sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machen, Potter in sein Team zu lassen. „Na schön, komm."

-

Harry pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Er liebte Quidditch, da machte es ihm auch nichts aus, an Malfoys Seite spielen zu müssen. Dieser hatte den Schnatz losgelassen und nun umkreisten sie beiden das Stadion, immer Ausschau danach haltend.

Im Moment flog Malfoy neben ihm. „Und Potter, wie siehst aus?", fragte er und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er, dass Harry aufgab, aber da kannte er ihn schlecht. Harry grinste und erwiderte:

„Danke, ganz gut. Wenn du aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwinden würdest, natürlich noch besser."

„Denk daran, du brauchst mich noch! Also sei nett!", höhnte Draco.

„Pah, das wüsste ich aber!"

„Wie du willst, dann können wir das Training ja abbrechen, oder?"

„Schon gut, seit wann verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr? Ach, hast du ja noch nie verstanden, tut mir leid", meinte Harry.

Draco stieß ihn mit der Hand, so dass Harry schwankte.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Potty!"

Harry fing sich und sendete einen bösen Blick zu seinem Rivalen. „Pass du lieber auf, was du mit deinen Griffeln veranstaltest."

Zum Protest schubste Draco ihn noch einmal, und diesmal konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten.

Einen Moment lang starrte Draco erschreckt dem fallenden Harry nach, dann setzte er zum Sturzflug an. Er näherte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, streckte seine Arme aus und schwankte selber heftig, als er Harry festhielt. Doch er gewann die Kontrolle über seinen Besen zurück und zog Harry mit aller Kraft darauf. Voller Panik blickte dieser Draco an.

„Was hast du getan! Ich hätte mir wer- weiß- was brechen können!"

„Wie bitte?", protestierte Draco. „Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet!"

„Aber nur, weil du es vorher in Gefahr gebracht hattest!"

„Potter, ich kann dich immer noch runterschubsen!"

Harry blickte nach unten, sie waren noch gute zwanzig Meter vom Boden entfernt. Er schluckte.

„Schon gut. Danke", krächzte er. Eine Hand hielt Draco noch um seine Hüfte, und er wollte nicht, dass er losließ. Sonst wäre Harry nur noch Vogelfutter.

Dann blickte er auf, sein Besen schwebte immer noch an derselben Stelle. „Hm, Draco? Denkst du, du könntest dorthin fliegen?"

„Sicher denke ich das", erwiderte Draco gleichgültig. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das will."

Harry erschauderte bei dem Ausdruck, mit dem Draco ihn anblickte. Zu gerne würde er jetzt wissen, was der Slytherin dachte. Der Besen flog ein Stück nach oben, und Harry klammerte sich instinktiv an Draco fest.

„Potter, ich wusste schon immer, dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst", keifte dieser bei dem unerwartet nahen Kontakt.

„Lustig, Malfoy. Normalerweise habe ich keine Höhenangst, aber auf deinem Besen wird mir schwindlig."

„Das liegt nicht an meinem Besen", flüsterte Draco. Harry löste seinen Blick vom Boden und schaute in die grauen Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren. _Am liebsten würde ich darin versinken_. Er löste einen Arm von Malfoys Rücken und strich ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare, verloren in Gedanken. Wie es schien, hatte auch Draco sich nicht unter Kontrolle, denn er schloss kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, lehnte er sich ein wenig vor, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten.

Harry hielt die Luft an. Dann öffnete Draco seinen Mund – „Potter, ich wusste, dass du ein Haarfetischist bist."

Dann steuerte er Harrys Besen an, der noch immer verwirrt hinüber kletterte. Den Rest des Spiels konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und so geschah es, dass er sich den Schnatz zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben von Malfoy wegschnappen ließ.

* * *

An meine lieben Reviewer **Elektra van Helsing**, **Silver Snake**, **Mäuschen**, **niah luna**, **kittyCat,** **Avallyn Black **und **SammyBN** :Ich bin euch zu großen Dank verpflichtet! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich jemals vergessen habe, dass ihr reviewt habt, soll nie wieder vorkommen! °zwinker° 


	7. Erde an Draco

**Ausnahmezustand**

Erde an Draco

Schweigend gingen Harry und Draco zurück zum Schloss. Teilweise wurde ihnen hinterhergetuschelt, seit wann verstand Harry Potter sich mit Malfoy? Hatte Dumbledore das Unmögliche geschafft?

Im Zimmer angekommen schmissen sie ihre Besen aufs Bett und wollten gleichzeitig ins Bad.

„Potter, mein Haus, mein Zimmer, mein Bad! Ich bin zuerst dran!"

„Es ist auch mein Haus, mein Zimmer und mein Bad! Außerdem hast du mich in Lebensgefahr gebracht!"

„Ich wohne hier schon länger und außerdem habe ich dir das Leben gerettet!"

„Du brauchst aber immer so lange!"

„Woher willst denn du das wissen?"

„Ich bin zuerst oder du kannst was erleben!"

„Uh, ich zittere ja richtig", keifte Draco und tat, als schlottere er vor Angst. Dann grinste er und ging einfach ins Bad, zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry hämmerte dagegen, dann gab er auf und schmiss sich neben seinen Besen.

Er starrte an die Decke. Dieser Moment, als er auf Dracos Besen gesessen hatte, so dicht bei ihm, dass er seinen Atem hatte spüren können... er wollte nicht daran denken, aber es ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er, dass die Badezimmertür sich öffnete und vernahm Schritte auf dem Boden. Bevor Harry etwas tun konnte, war Draco auf sein Bett gesprungen und schüttelte sein nassen Haare über ihm aus.

„Hier, du magst meine Haare doch so, Potter", lachte er dabei. Es war kein gemeines Lachen, sondern eins, dass Fröhlichkeit ausdrückte. Ungewöhnlich genug für Draco.

Harry schrie auf, als er die Tropfen bemerkte, die auf seinem Gesicht landeten. Er fasste Draco an den Schultern, um ihn aufzuhalten und konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem frechen Gesicht abwenden.

Dracos Grinsen verschwand und er wurde ernst. Er kroch näher zu Harry und setzte eine Hand auf die andere Seite, dann beugte er sich langsam hinab.

Harry wurde schlecht. Was hatte Draco vor? _Gleich sprengt mein Herz meinen Brustkrob_, solche sinnlosen Gedanken gingen ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf. Dracos Gesicht war jetzt ganz nahe und Harry spürte einen intensiven Drang, sein eigenes ihm entgegenzustrecken. Aber er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Der Umstand, dass Draco halbnackt war, trug nicht gerade zu Harrys Ermutigung bei.

Dann war es soweit und Draco legte seine Lippen hauchzart auf Harrys, die Augen geschlossen. Augenblicklich entspannte Harry sich und spitzte seine Lippen, küsste Draco, als ob seit seiner Geburt darauf gewartet hatte, und doch unheimlich sanft. Langsam brachte Draco seine Zunge zum Einsatz und Harry presste seinen Oberkörper gegen Dracos. Dracos Hand wanderte zu Harrys Hals und streichelte ihn.

Dann brach Draco unerwartet ab. Harrys blickte ihn fragend an. „Potter", meinte Draco und rutschte ein Stück weg, „das geht einfach nicht." Dann stand er auf.

„Das Bad ist frei", meinte er, als er zu seinem Bett ging.

-

Als Harry im Bad verschwand, setzte Draco sich auf sein Bett, den Kopf mit einer Hand bedeckt. Was hatte er getan, und vor allem, warum hatte es sich so gut angefühlt? Er hatte Harry nur ärgern wollen, ihn nass spritzen, doch dann war alles außer Kontrolle geraten.

Draco konnte sich das nicht erklären. Bis jetzt hatte er nur Beziehungen zu Mädchen gehabt. Beziehungsweise heimlich für sie geschwärmt, denn ein Malfoy spricht doch nicht über seine Gefühle. In letzter Zeit war da aber auch nichts mehr gewesen, er hatte seine Energie der Schule zugewendet, nur Potter hatte es immer wieder geschafft, ihn aus der Reverse zu locken. Bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich Dracos Magen zusammen.

Er stand auf und wanderte zum Schrank. Während er sich anzog, gingen seine Gedanken wieder auf Wanderschaft. Was war das nun mit Potter? Nur wer die Gefahr kennt, kann sie abwenden. Draco wusste nicht, ob er auf ihn stand oder nicht. Er würde sich wohl noch abweisender als sonst verhalten müssen, reiner Selbstschutz.

-

Harry ließ das heiße Wasser seinen Körper herunterrauschen, aber er spürte es kaum. Erst der Moment auf dem Besen und nun der Kuss – war er vollkommen durchgedreht? Sein Bauch flatterte, ihm war äußerst übel und alles, was er wollte, war in Dracos Nähe zu sein. Aber andererseits: Draco war ein Junge, jawohl, und sein Feind. Nun, vielleicht nicht mehr Feind, aber Freund ganz bestimmt nicht. Und erst recht nicht _fester_ Freund. Wie unvorstellbar schön war allein die Vorstellung, er könnte es sein...

Harry stellte das Wasser aus und trocknete sich ab. Nein, darauf bestand keine Aussicht. Draco selbst hatte es gesagt. „Potter, das geht einfach nicht", waren seine Worte gewesen, und Harry musste ihm zustimmen. Wohl oder doch eher übel. Selbst wenn Harry es in Betracht zog, sich _eventuell_ umzuentscheiden, Draco würde seine Gefühle niemals erwidern. _Moment einmal, welche Gefühle?_

Er stellte erschrocken fest, dass er keine Klamotten mitgenommen hatte und band sich ein Handtuch um. Dann ging er zurück ins Zimmer, und zu seiner Erleichterung (oder auch Enttäuschung) war Draco nicht mehr da.

-

Harry lief verstreut zum Gryffindor Turm. „Zaubertrank", sagte er zur fetten Dame, die mit beleidigter Schnute zur Seite schwang. Einige Schüler blickten ihn verwundert an. „Harry, bist du wieder bei uns? Aber die schmierigen Slytherin sind noch...", fragte Dean ihn, der Zaubererschach mit Ginny spielte (die sich bei seinem Anblick sehr intensiv mit dem Spiel befasste).

„Nein", sagte Harry, „bin ich nicht. Ich fürchte, das dauert noch einige Zeit."

„Wie lange denn genau?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis sich Freundschaften gebildet haben?"

„Na, da kann Dumbledore ja lange warten."

„Ach, ich glaube, so lange auch wieder nicht..." Harry dachte an seine beiden besten Freunde. Dann an sich und Draco und prompt errötete er. Glücklicherweise hatte Dean sich wieder dem Spiel zugewandt und machte nur „Hm? Wieso?"

„Ron und Pansy?", sagte er und wandte sich dann an Ginny. „Ähm, Ginny?"

„Ja?", antwortete sie, ohne aufzusehen. „Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Ginny blickte von Dean zu ihm. „Tut mir leid, Harry, ich gehe schon mit Dean."

„Oh. Na, macht ja nichts...", meinte er und schlich sich enttäuscht davon. Alle, die er fragte, hatten schon jemand. Warum fuhr Draco bloß nach Hause? _Argh, Stopp!_ _Fang gar nicht erst so an_, schalt er sich.

Als er wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte, kam gerade Ron durch das Portraitloch hinein. Verwundert blieb er stehen. „Harry? Du hier?"

„Stell dir vor. Und du, so ganz ohne Parkinson?"

„Na ja, auch in einer Beziehung sollte man sich nicht in jeder Minute sehen", antwortete Ron schulterzuckend. „Aber ich wollte sowieso nur kurz schauen, ob Hermine hier ist, denn Blaise sucht sie."

„So, so, tut Blaise das? Hast du dir eigentlich schon mal Gedanken um mich gemacht?"

„Ja, klar", meinte Ron verdutzt. „Aber jetzt ist wirklich nicht die Zeit, um über dich nachzudenken, Harry. Komm, Hermine ist nicht hier."

Die beiden Jungs gingen nach draußen, wo Pansy und Zabini standen. Bei ihrer Ankunft kreischte Pansy auf und schmiss sich an Rons Hals. Harry schaute angewidert weg.

„He, Harry, wo ich dich sehe, fällt mir was ein. Ich müsste noch mal was holen, wenn du mal Zeit hast...", sagte Zabini. Harry nickte. „Die habe ich jetzt", meinte er mit Blick auf Ron und Pansy.

-

Wie Zabini sich ganz recht gedacht hatte, war das Passwort geändert worden. Harry saß nun auf ‚seinem' Bett und schaute Zabini dabei zu, wie er etwas im Bücherregal suchte. „Wo ist eigentlich Draco?", fragte dieser.

Harry zuckte mir den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit... nun, wir haben Quidditch gespielt."

Verwundert blickte Blaise ihn an. „Du und Draco? Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch. In den letzten drei Jahren hat er sich nicht ein Mal dazu herabgelassen, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Wie hast du das bloß angestellt?"

„Weiß nicht", meinte Harry. Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, aber jetzt wunderte es ihn schon. Nun, er wollte ja nicht mehr über Draco nachdenken, er wusste, wozu das führte.

In diesem Moment stürmte Draco ins Zimmer, natürlich nicht ohne die Tür sachte zu schließen.

„Blaise! Gut, dass du hier bist!" Dann schickte er einen düsteren Blick zu Harry. „Geh! Ich will mit Blaise alleine reden!", schnappte er.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Womit hatte er denn das verdient? Zu verletzt, um Gegenworte zu geben, ging er aus dem Zimmer und schmiss extra die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco stöhnte und wandte sich an Zabini. „Das macht er extra."

„Warum hast du ihn so angefahren? Ich dachte, ihr freundet euch langsam an, immerhin habt ihr Quidditch gespielt."

„Ich mich mit Potter anfreunden? Zabini, ich wüsste gerne, wovon du nachts träumst!"

Zabini seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder, mit dem Buch in der Hand. Er nahm eine Strähne seiner schulterlangen Haare und zwirbelte sie. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Ach – ja, es geht um Crabbe und Goyle. Sie hängen mit oh Mann, mit Finnigan ab!" Draco legte sich auf sein Bett, hielt sich seine Augen zu. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Zabini blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Draco. Merkst du nicht, dass wir alle uns mehr oder weniger mit Gryffindor angefreundet haben? Meiner Meinung nach hat Albus Dumbledore genau das Richtige getan -"

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe. Glaubst, dass ich mich hier mit Potter abquälen darf, ist richtig?"

„Ja. Dann lernt ihr euch endlich mal besser kennen. Hass führt doch zu nichts, vor allem keiner, der nur auf Eifersucht basiert -"

„Zabini! Du solltest dich mal reden hören!", stöhnte Draco und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Meine Theorie ist ja, dass du dich nur mit ihm streitest, weil du so wenigstens etwas mit ihm zu tun hast. Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, Draco, mit jemandem aus Gryffindor -"

„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!", unterbrach Draco ihn zum dritten Mal und setzte sich empört auf.

„Sondern?"

Draco öffnete den Mund. Da aber kein Ton heraus kam, schloss er ihn wieder. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Ich schätze..."

„Ja?", wollte Blaise wissen. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, gleich traf er sich mit Hermine.

„Verflucht, es ist einfach Potter! Ich hasse das, was er mit mir anstellt, also hasse ich auch ihn!"

„Was stellt er denn mit dir an? Ich meine, hast du nicht immer angefangen?" Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Viel hatte er nicht mitbekommen, aber er erinnerte sich noch an viele Situationen in Zaubertränke oder auf dem Gang, oder beim Mittagessen...

Draco schnaufte. Er würde sich Zabini bestimmt nicht anvertrauen. Allerdings, wem sonst? Jemand anderen zum Reden hatte er nicht, und er hatte vor allem in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass es ab und zu doch einmal ganz gut tat, über Gefühle zu reden. Vielleicht wurde es besser, sobald es einmal raus war.

„Ich...er..." Draco verstummte. Er hatte sich getäuscht, es war nicht gerade leicht. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Das bleibt aber unter uns, verstanden? Wenn nicht, dann hetze ich dir meinen Vater auf den Hals, und der wird -"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Glaub mir, ich werde es niemandem sagen."

Draco glaubte ihm. Zabini war nicht der Typ, der Geheimnisse weitererzählte. Selbst als Draco eines abends nach dem Duschen auf dem Steinboden ausgerutscht war und Zabini ihn auffangen musste, was Draco unendlich peinlich war, wusste am nächsten Tag niemand aus Slytherin davon. Damals hatte Draco sich schweigend gewundert, warum Zabini nicht die Möglichkeit genutzt hatte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er hatte sich die Antwort gegeben, dass dieser wohl Angst vor ihm hatte oder sowieso mit niemandem sprach. Aber beide Antworten stimmten nicht, wie Draco in den letzten Stunden festgestellt hatte.

„Also gut. Ähem. Ich bin in ihn verliebt."

Zabinis Augen weiteten sich.

„Du siehst, ich habe also allen Grund, ihm aus den Weg zu gehen", schloss Draco.

„Aber...Draco, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du schwul bist!"

„Bin ich auch nicht", fauchte Draco; er bereute sein Geständnis jetzt schon. „Das ist eine einmalige Sache."

„Okay, okay. Nun, die Chancen, dass er deine Gefühle erwidert, stehen... sagen wir ungünstig. Seit wann geht das schon?"

„Hm..." Draco überlegte. „Ich bin es mir erst seit heute bewusst. Aber wenn ich zurückdenke... schon ziemlich lange. Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat."

„Schau mal, Draco, die beste Chancen, ihn loszuwerden, hast du, wenn du ein wenig netter bist. Bis Dumbledore überzeugt ist, dass ihr euch nicht mehr streitet."

„Aber... das war bis jetzt meine einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm zu reden, ohne ihm zu nahe zu kommen!"

„Und wenn du dich mit ihm anfreundest? Vielleicht erwidert er deine Gefühle irgendwann. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn mit einer Freundin gesehen zu haben."

„Er steht auf Cho Chang. Versuche bloß nicht, mich aufzumuntern." Draco seufzte und sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne, als er an den Kuss dachte. Potter hatte ihn als Übungsspielzeug missbraucht, der kleine...

„Erde an Draco, alles klar?" Zabini stand auf. „Können wir nachher weiterreden? Ich habe eine Verabredung."

Draco nickte und ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen.

* * *

**Silver Snake**: Ja, die war für dich, du hast es durchschaut! Hoffe, dies hier hat dir auch gefallen! 

**Iria-chan88**: Danke! Hier war die Fortsetzung... hoffentlich genauso lustig in deinen Augen!

**Claire14fraser**: Danke, danke! Mann, soviel Lob ist aber nicht gut für mein Ego! °lach° Naja, die Gedanken setz ich nur sporadisch ein, wie es gerade kommt halt...ich achte demnächst mehr darauf, okay? Aber bist das kommt, dauert es noch, ich schreibe nämlich schon weiiit im Voraus...

**SammyBN**: Natürlich, Ron hats erfasst! Auch wenn er das selbst noch nicht so gemerkt hat. °ggg°

**Elektra van Helsing**: Jaah! Das glaube ich auch, natürlich! Beweist dieses Kapitelchen das nicht wieder?

**teddy172**: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!


	8. Die Gryffindor freundlichen Slytherin

A/N: So, hier ist ein gaanz langes Kapitel, weil ich zwei zusammengefasst habe. Danke für all die lieben Reviews!

Elektra van Helsing: Also bitte, ich beachte all meine Reviewer! °empört bin° Nein, du hast schon Recht, es könnte ein paar klitzekleine Schwierigkeiten für die beiden geben... aber bis sie zusammenkommen, dauert es eh noch etwas...

Iria-chan88: Ach, ich weiß nicht... Klein Draco ist noch ein wenig schüchtern... das wird sich legen °ggg°

niah luna: Danke, das freut mich! Hier hast du auch prompt mehr, ich hoffe, du fandest die Wartezeit nicht zu lang...

teddy172: Oh danke, bei so einer Knuddel- Attacke muss ich doch direkt weiterschreiben! °ggg° °zurückknuddel°

SammyBN: Oh ja, Harry macht Fortschritte! Aber lies schnell, bevor ich noch zuviel verrate, argh!

Silver Snake: Oh, ich liebe es, wenn du lachen musst! Ja dann weiß ich, dass mein Kapitel einen Sinn und Zweck in diesem findetren Dasein hat! Und du hast Recht, es wird "fein". °ggg°

feaneth: Ach ja, du musst verstehen, Harry steht etwas neben sich... Aber gut, dass du es lustig fandest! Mal so am Rande, ist dein name elbisch? Hört sich stark danach an, wegen Feanor, schätze ich... °ggg° Wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wovon ich spreche, macht auch nichts!

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

Ausnahmezustand

Die Gryffindor- freundlichen Slytherin

Zabini sah Hermine schon von weitem unter der Trauerweide sitzen. Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten, goldenen Strahlen durch die Äste und streichelte sanft ihr Haar, welches nach vorne fiel, da sie sich über ein Buch beugte. Blaise musste lächeln. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich, nur war es ihm nie aufgefallen. Er hatte in ihr immer nur eine vorlaute Freundin Harry Potters gesehen.

„Hi", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. Sie blickte auf, schloss ihr Buch und lächelte.

„Hi Blaise! Und?"

Blaise hielt ihr das Buch hin und sie nahm es mit einem Strahlen. „Danke!"

„Kein Problem." Eine Zeit beobachtete er sie beim Durchblättern des Buches. Dann kam ihm sein Gespräch mit Draco in den Sinn, aber er hatte ja versprochen, nichts zu sagen.

„Hermine – ich...würde zu gerne mehr Zeit in Gryffindor verbringen."

Hermine schreckte auf. „Aber das kannst du doch, oder? Wird der Tausch rückgängig gemacht? Warum?"

„Nein, noch nicht, aber wer weiß, wann Dumbledore die Aufgabe als erfüllt ansieht. Ich meine, bestimmte Slytherin werden sich nie mit Gryffindor vertragen können, das muss er einsehen."

„Ja." Hermine seufzte. „Du sprichst von Malfoy, stimmt's?"

„Ja. Obwohl sogar er Fortschritte macht. Heute hat er mit Harry Quidditch gespielt."

„Er hat WAS? Mich wundert auch, dass Harry da mitgemacht hat."

„Wieso, Draco war doch immer der feindlich gesinnte von beiden."

„Na ja, so was zieht ja nicht unbemerkt vorüber. Harry hasst Malfoy schon. Ach, hoffentlich ändert sich das. Obwohl ich ihn nicht mag. Und du, für immer in unserem Haus -" Sie errötete und blickte weg.

Blaise fühlte sich geehrt und hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen, aber war das nicht unangemessen? Wie sollte er sich in so einer Situation verhalten?

-

Harry lief durch die einsamen Gänge. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo Hermine ist, er wollte ihr sagen, wie sehr ihn alles nervte, wie sehr er es hasste, dass Draco so eine große Macht über ihn hatte, wie sehr verletzt er sich fühlte...

Er betrat die Große Halle, wo vereinzelt Schüler saßen und Hausaufgaben machten oder sich leise unterhielten. Auch Ron und Pansy saßen dort, aber er wollte sie nicht stören, sie waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.

Ein weiterer Blick gab ihm Aufschluss, dass Seamus mit Crabbe und Goyle kicherte, und Fred und George sich über ein Pergament beugten. Die Halle sah jetzt schon sehr leer aus, aber nächste Woche, wenn die Herbstferien begannen, würde es erst wirklich leer werden.

Was ihn prompt wieder an den Ball denken ließ. Ein Schauer überlief ihn und er überlegte ernsthaft, in den Ferien zu den Dursleys zu fahren. Aber nur kurz. Da fand er es sogar angenehmer, mit Malfoy zum Ball zu gehen. _Was heißt hier angenehm. Das ist doch dein größter Wunsch._ Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden und fand, er war lange genug sinnlos in der Tür rumgestanden. Essen gab es erst in einer halben Stunde.

-

Draco kam sich schrecklich vor. Er hatte jetzt schon seine Familienehre verraten, nur wegen diesem Potter. Alle Malfoys sollten nur an Potters Tod denken, doch was Draco im Sinn hatte, war etwas ganz anderes.

Draco hörte, wie jemand reinkam und die Tür schloss. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen fragte er: „Zabini?"

„Nein, ich bin es", meinte eine Stimme, die Dracos Herz zum Hüpfen brachte. „Ach so", erwiderte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Dann war der Raum eine lange Zeit von Schweigen erfüllt. Draco spürte die Präsenz Harrys mit jeder Faser, etwas, was ihn sehr störte. Er setzte sich auf.

„Wann gibt es Essen?", fragte er gereizt. Keine Antwort. Harry las weiter in seinem Quidditch Buch.

„Potter, bist du taub?" Keine Reaktion. Draco wurde langsam richtig wütend.

„Okay, wenn du meinst, das Spiel können auch zwei spielen", zischte er und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Beziehungsweise er wollte es, denn gerade, als er die Tür hinter sich zuziehen wollte, stoppte er und lief noch einmal zu seinem Schrank. Im Vorübergehen hatte er einen Blick auf Harrys Gesicht geworfen und was er da sah, erschreckte ihn. Der Ausdruck verkündete Unheil und Einsamkeit. Draco schluckte.

Sicher, er hasste Potter. Vor allem, weil er ihn liebte. Aber wenn sie sich nicht vertrugen, müssten sie noch länger aufeinander hocken. Außerdem, ob er es wollte oder nicht, hatte er Mitleid. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Harry unglücklich zu sehen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab, den er gesucht hatte, in seine Tasche gleiten und setzte sich auf das Fußende von Harrys Bett.

„Hör zu, wir müssen wenigstens so tun, als würden wir miteinander auskommen...", fing er an. Harrys Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut, als er von Bett sprang, das Buch darauf warf und Malfoy anschrie.

„Das ist das einzige, was für dich zählt, nicht wahr? Den Schein wahren? Dich interessiert es einen Dreck, wie es deinen Mitmenschen geht, Hauptsache, du kommst dabei gut weg. Die ganze Zeit beleidigst du mich nur und wenn ich dann sauer bin, meinst du, ich soll wenigstens so tun _als ob_... Vergiss es, Malfoy! Ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung, -"

Harry unterbrach sich verdutzt, da Draco auf ihn zugetreten war. Er funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Und du, Potter? Du bist auch nicht gerade viel besser! Wann hat es dich jemals interessiert, wie es mir geht? Du hast mich doch nur beachtet, weil ich dich beleidigt habe, und dann war ich selbstverständlich der böse Junge aus Slytherin. Du kannst mich mal! Von jetzt an werde ich meinen Mund halten, dann musst du nicht mehr unnötigerweise mit mir reden!"

Er trat an Harry vorbei, doch dieser hielt ihn erstaunt am Arm fest. „Warum sollte es mich interessiert haben, wie es dir ging?"

Dracos Augen blitzten ihn an. „Du verstehst auch gar nichts, Potter." Dann riss er sich los und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was verstehe ich nicht?", fragte Harry in die zurückbleibende Leere. Er setzte sich kurz auf sein Bett, weil ihm schwindelig wurde. „Was ist bloß los mit mir?", murmelte er.

-

Am nächsten Tag verschlief Harry das Frühstück. Er hatte gestern Abend noch lange mit Ron und Hermine im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und mit ihnen geredet, über alltägliche Dinge. Die Slytherins hatten sie bewusst aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten.

Er erwachte und streckte sich. Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet vom Tageslicht. „Wie spät ist es?", murmelte er zu sich selber. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass Draco noch im Zimmer war, er hatte gestern Abend schon geschlafen, als Harry zurückkam. Umso überraschter war er, als er eine Antwort bekam. „Gleich elf."

Er setzte sich auf und sah Draco in aller Ruhe auf seinem Bett sitzen und lesen. Er blickte jetzt auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Morgen, Harry", sagte er, bevor er weiterlas.

Harry glaubte, noch zu träumen. Er ging ins Bad und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, war er schon überzeugt davon, dass Draco ihn mit „Potter" angeredet hatte, wie immer.

„Was liest du da?", fragte er, als er sich wieder in sein Bett kuschelte. Schließlich war es Sonntag. Mit einem Seufzer schloss Draco das Buch. „Drachenlegenden."

Ein Rascheln war zu hören und dann fühlte Harry, wie seine Matratze hinuntergedrückt wurde. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und blickte in Malfoys Gesicht. Er schluckte. „Malfoy, was hast du vor?"

„Na ja, du hast mir gestern deutlich gesagt, dass du nicht so tun möchtest, als würden wir uns verstehen", fing Draco an. „Also sorge ich jetzt dafür, dass wir uns wirklich verstehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht... apropos, was meintest du eigentlich gestern...?"

Draco spielte mit einer Ecke von Harrys Bettdecke. „Nichts. Vergiss es, das habe ich nur so gesagt. Wo warst du gestern? Bei deinen Freunden?"

„Ja", meinte Harry. Seine Position wurde ihm langsam unbequem. Er schaute Draco herausfordernd an, der seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt hielt. „Was ist Malfoy, seit wann hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Als Draco aufblickte und seine Augen Harrys trafen, durchfuhr es diesen wie einen Blitz und er konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Denken oder bewegen konnte er sich auch nicht. Sie blickten sich einfach nur in die Augen, bis Harrys Arme sich unangenehm bemerkbar machten und er sich aufrecht hinsetzte. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Draco, vielleicht sollten wir mal darüber reden, na ja, du weißt schon, gestern...", meinte er vorsichtig.

Draco stöhnte. „Potter, ich wollte eigentlich nicht mit dir streiten", versuchte er abzulenken.

„Nein, nein, das meinte ich nicht. Eh, nach dem Quidditch..."

Draco errötete und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Oh. Das meinst du."

Harry nickte, was Draco natürlich nicht sah. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht", meinte Draco dann. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es geschehen konnte. Es war eine einmalige Sache."

„Oh", machte Harry enttäuscht, auch wenn er mit nichts anderem gerechnet hatte. Er atmete tief ein. „Okay. Wie du willst. Ich…"

„Wie ich will? Was soll das wieder heißen?", sagte Draco und versuchte, aggressiv zu klingen. Seine Augen sprachen jedoch Bände.

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und starrte einen Punkt neben Dracos Kopf an. „Nichts. Und, wie hast du so geschlafen?"

„Schlecht, weil mir so kalt war", antwortete Draco prompt und beobachtete Harrys Reaktion. Tatsächlich, er wurde rot. Draco grinste. Eindeutig verliefen Harrys Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung wie seine, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, ob dieser das angenehm fand oder nicht. Er hievte seine Beine aufs Bett und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz.

„Okay, dann lernen wir uns mal kennen, _Harry_. Erzähl mal was von dir."

„Äh, und was?"

„Na gut. Ich fang an. Zuerst einmal", meinte Draco und rang mit sich selbst. Aber das musste raus. „Es tut mir leid für jedes einzelne Mal, bei dem ich mich über deine Eltern lustig gemacht habe."

„Oh. Das... ich verzeihe dir", sagte Harry. Er sah immer noch verschlafen aus, ohne Brille und mit noch zerzausteren Haaren als sonst. Am liebsten würde Draco dadurch fahren.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", antwortete er grinsend. Harry schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm, was er gekonnt auffing.

„Was ist denn das, wirst du etwa aufmüpfig?", sagte Draco und schmiss das Kissen zurück. Er traf Harry am Kopf und Harry ließ sich zurückfallen und blieb liegen.

„Witzig, Potter. Können wir jetzt weitermachn? Also, wie war das, als du erfahren hast, nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Ich muss zugeben, ich war enttäuscht, weil ich gerne nach Durmstrang wollte, aber meiner Mutter war es so lieber. Harry?" Draco entfaltete seine Beine und kroch zu Harry, der immer noch reglos dalag.

„Komm schon, es war nur ein Kissen!" Er rüttelte ihn und Harry schlug die Augen auf. Hämisch grinsend hielt er Draco fest und kitzelte ihn. Draco versuchte, sich das Lachen zu unterdrücken und keuchte: „Ich bin nicht kitzelig, Potter, vergiss es!"

Mittlerweile lag er aber auf dem Bett und hielt es nicht mehr aus. Triumphierend blickte Harry ihn an.

„Das erste, was ich von Leuten wissen muss, ist, wo sie kitzelig sind", meinte er. Dann erst realisierte er, was er getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Feind durchgekitzelt, und das auch noch auf seinem Bett, in dem sie nun nebeneinander lagen.

Draco rang noch nach Luft und bemerkte nicht, dass Harry ihn anstarrte. Doch als er seinen Kopf drehte, guckte Harry ganz schnell weg.

„Jetzt bist du aber dran. Und keine Attacken mehr", sagte Draco.

„Ich wusste erst nicht, was Hogwarts ist. Aber ich war unendlich froh, als ich es erfuhr."

„Hm. Du warst am Anfang noch recht schüchtern, ne? Ich meine, bei Madam Malkins…"

„Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, deswegen konnte ich auch keine gescheiten Antworten geben. Und du warst ja auch nicht so nett zu Hagrid, den ich als meinen Retter ansah."

„Pah. Du weißt, was ich von dem denke. Da kommt meine Erziehung durch."

„Schon gut", sagte Harry. Schon wieder hatte er das Verlangen, durch Dracos Haare zu streichen. Er hielt es diesmal unter Kontrolle. „Sag mir lieber, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel kommt, Draco."

Draco stützte sich jetzt auf seine Ellbogen und schaute auf Harry hinab. „Das habe ich doch schon."

„Aber das ist doch paradox. Du freundest dich mit mir an, um mich loszuwerden."

„Um Zabini wiederzukriegen. Äh, wir können ja Freunde bleiben, wenn du magst... sonst kommt Dumbledore wieder auf dumme Gedanken", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Harry spürte einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht. _Um Zabini wiederzukriegen_. Nicht gerade die Antwort, die er hören wollte. „Ah, ich dachte, du verträgst dich nicht mit Zabini", sagte er.

„Mittlerweile schon. So etwas kann sich ändern, weißt du?" Er blickte Harry bedeutungsvoll an. Harry nickte. Warum war es eigentlich so heiß in diesem Zimmer?

„So, du willst jetzt bestimmt mal aufstehen", sagte Draco und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Erneut hielt Harry seinen Arm fest, ohne dass er wusste, warum. Draco schaute ihn fragend an und Harry ließ ihn los, sah zu seiner Decke.

Draco änderte seine Pläne und legte sich wieder ins Bett, rückte näher zu Harry heran. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihm verliebt in die Augen zu starren. Harrys Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte, als er seinen Arm um Draco legte. Sie lagen sich jetzt gegenüber. Draco bewegte seine Hand und legte sie auf Harrys Hüfte, welcher kurz und unmerklich zusammen zuckte.

Harry hob seinen Arm und tat endlich das langersehnte: er spielte mit Draco seidenen Haaren, dann ließ er seine Hand auf dessen Wange gleiten.

Als Draco nicht protestierte, hob er seinen Kopf und küsste sanft Dracos Lippen. Draco zog Harry an sich, verwickelte sein Bein mit Harrys und bewegte seine Hand dann zu dessen Nacken. Harry bat um Einlass und Draco ließ ihn gewähren, kam ihm mit seiner Zunge entgegen und schmeckte den anderen in sich. Leise stöhnte er, was Harry fast den Verstand raubte. Er rollte sich auf Draco und erkundete mit seinen Händen dessen Körper. Während er den leidenschaftlichen Kuss nicht unterbrach, strich er über Dracos Brust, seine Arme, kam zu seinem Bauch und massierte ein wenig den Bauchnabel. Dabei störte ihn das Hemd, welches der Blonde anhatte, gewaltig, also zog er es aus der Hose und schob es nach oben.

„Warte", sagte Draco in den Kuss, unterbrach kurz und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, schmiss es achtlos auf den Boden. Sofort spürte er Harrys Lippen wieder auf seinen, während dieser fortfuhr, seinen Oberkörper zu stimulieren. Draco stöhnte wieder in den Kuss und knöpfte Harrys Pyjama Oberteil auf, kniff dann in dessen Brustwarzen und streichelte seinen Rücken.

Diesmal stöhnte Harry auf und presste sich dann feste an ihn. In den unteren Regionen spürte Draco schon eine leichte Erhärtung seines Geliebten, und erregt rieb er sein Becken daran. Auch er wurde hart und wusste, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Draco...", murmelte Harry, als er den unteren so nahe spürte und dieser sich leicht aufbäumte. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Dracos Hals und rang nach Atem.

„Harry? Was ist los?", flüsterte Draco, wobei er durch die schwarzen Haare wühlte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur...ungewohnt."

„Natürlich ist es das", lächelte Draco. „Oder warst du schon einmal mit einem Jungen im Bett?"

„Nein. Aber auch nicht mit einem Mädchen."

„Soll das heißen, ich bin dein erster?"

Harry nickte und blickte ihm in die grauen Augen. „Und du?"

Draco schluckte. Dann nickte er. „Du auch meiner."

Vor lauter Freude küsste Harry Draco wieder. Bei jeder Berührung ihrer Zunge stach es wie tausend kleine Nadeln in ihm, aber auf eine angenehme Art. Gleichzeitig fummelte er an Dracos Hose, aber Draco hatte mehr Erfolg an seiner, da er nur eine Schlafanzughose trug, und die musste er nur herunterziehen. Auch sie landete auf dem Boden. Harry keuchte in den Kuss, als Dracos kalte Hand sein Glied umschloss und massierte.

Endlich hatte er die Hose seines Gegenübers auf und zog sie runter, dann folgten die Boxershorts. Nun hatten sie beide gleichviel an, nämlich nichts. Harry sah jetzt schon Sterne, küsste Dracos Schlüsselbein und spürte dessen Hand immer fordernder werden. Seine Hände gruben sich in Dracos Schultern, sein Bein fühlte Dracos Härte und bald darauf kam er mit einem kleinen Aufschrei, spritzte Dracos Bauch voll. Dieser grinste und nahm die Flüssigkeit mit seiner Hand auf, leckte sich einen Finger ab und steckte einen anderen in Harrys Mund, der sich gar nicht wehren konnte.

„Du bist dran", flüsterte er und presste sich provozierend an Harry, der immer noch keuchte. Schüchtern nahm Harry Dracos bestes Stück und rieb die Eichel ein wenig. Die Geräusche, die Draco daraufhin von sich gab, gefielen ihm, also wurde er forscher und benutzte seine andere Hand, um die Hoden zu massieren. Gleichmäßig fing er dann an zu reiben, presste mit seinen Beinen Dracos auseinander, und dieser krallte seine Hände in den Po des über ihm Sitzenden, während er die ganze Zeit stöhnte. Dann rutschte Harry runter und ersetzte seine Hand durch seinem Mund, aber nicht lange, da Draco „Harry!" schrie und in seinem Mund abspritzte. Das meiste schluckte Harry, doch einen Rest behielt er und kletterte hoch, um Draco zu küssen. _Wie du mir so ich dir_, dachte er hämisch. Dann brach er auf ihm heftig atmend zusammen.

-

Zabini fühlte sich so leicht wie noch nie, in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen eintrat. Alleine durch seine Gespräche mit Hermine fühlte er sich in den siebten Himmel versetzt. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Das überhaupt ein Mädchen mit ihm redete, verwunderte ihn.

„Hi", sagte er zu Pansy und Ron und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Ron schaute gar nicht erst von seinem Teller auf, als er „Hi", murmelte, und Pansy schenkte ihm zur Begrüßung ein fröhliches Lächeln. Seit sie mit Ron zusammen war, strahlten ihre Augen mit ihren blonden Locken um die Wette. Blaise seufzte. Überall um ihn herum war nur Glück, am liebsten würde er für immer in Gryffindor bleiben.

-

Draco seufzte die Decke an. Harry war ihm Bad und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine, was aber auch bitter nötig war. Schnell stand er auf, sammelte seine Sachen vom Boden auf, schmiss sie auf sein Bett und holte neue heraus. Als würde er zerknitterte Sachen, die schon Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatten, noch einmal anziehen.

Gegen eine Dusche hätte er zwar auch nichts einzuwenden gehabt, aber dann wäre er Harry unweigerlich begegnet, das konnte er im Moment nicht gebrauchen. Also überwand er sich, zog sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, von dort aus in die Eingangshalle. Es war Mittagszeit, aber nach essen war Draco nicht zumute. Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief ihm Granger über den Weg. Er blickte sie an, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fiel ihm keine Beleidigung ein. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern, begab sich nach draußen und lief zur Trauerweide, wo er sich gut unter den hängenden Ästen verstecken konnte.

Dort brachen seine Gedanken endgültig aus. Wozu hatte er sich da nur hinreißen lassen? Er hatte auf Zabinis Rat gehört und sich mit Potter angefreundet, aber anscheinend konnte er seine Finger nicht von diesem lassen. So viel also zu seinem Plan „Waffenstillstand".

Sicher würde Potter ihm erzählen, dass es ihm ja gefallen hat, aber leider, leider nur ein kleines Experiment gewesen war, darauf war Draco vorbereitet. Er würde natürlich das gleiche erwidern, es mit einem kalten Lachen abtun, vielleicht noch ein Witz darüber reißen und dann für immer so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Er wusste jedoch ganz genau, dass dieses „Experiment" ihn von nun an jeden Tag und jede Nacht in seinen Träumen heimsuchen würde, dass er Potter nicht mehr näher als einen Meter kommen konnte, ohne in Schweißattacken auszubrechen und befürchten zu müssen, dass ihm Dracos Herz ins Gesicht sprang.

Schon jetzt stand Draco kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, seine Hände waren feucht und irgendwo in der Magengegend verspürte er ein ganz schreckliches Ziehen. Warum er, und warum Potter? Warum konnte es nicht einfach so sein wie früher? Oder noch besser, warum konnte ihm Harry nicht schluchzend und seine Liebe gestehend in die Arme fallen?

Draco schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Nein, das würde in tausend Jahren nicht geschehen, nicht vor dem Ende der Welt und wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal dann.

Draco ließ sich ins Gras fallen, schloss die Augen und sammelte sich für den kommenden Tag. Es würde schwerer als sonst werden, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen, aber er würde es schon hinkriegen. Nicht umsonst hatte er jahrelang geübt.

-

Harry kam grinsend aus dem Bad. Doch als er sah, dass Draco weg war, erstarb es und er setzte sich langsam auf sein Bett. _Wie konntest du auch etwas anderes denken_, schalt er sich. Natürlich, für ihn war es sicher eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, mal einen Jungen zu befriedigen. Und bevor Harry anfangen konnte, ihn zu bequatschen und vielleicht um eine Beziehung anzuflehen (was für Befürchtungen, das würde Harry auf gar keinen Fall tun), war er eben verschwunden.

Unbemerkt flossen Harry ein paar Tränen das Gesicht herab, als er sich wie in Trance anzog und zum Essen begab.

„Hey Kumpel", sagte Ron automatisch, als er neben ihn auf seinen Platz glitt. Pansy lachte ihn komisch (war das etwa ein fröhliches, ehrliches Lachen?) an, aber er reagierte nicht auf sie. Auch die fragenden Blicke von Zabini ignorierte er.

„Müsstest du nicht nach da drüben?", fragte Ron, nachdem er mit einem großen Schluck alles in seinem Mund befindliche beseitigt hatte, und wendete ihm seinen Kopf zu. Er erschrak.

„Harry, was ist mit dir los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Stimm, du siehst eher traurig aus. Ist es wegen Cho? Wegen dem Ball?"

„Wegen dem Ball", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich gehen soll und als was und ob überhaupt."

„Du gehst, das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Pansy, will nicht eine von deinen Freundinnen -?"

Pansy schüttelte ihre Haarpracht. „In Slytherin würde ich nicht suchen, dort giltst du als nicht sehr beliebt, um es mal so auszudrücken. Liegt zum großen Teil an Dracos Einfluss, er hat immer klargemacht, dass jeder, der mit dir freundlichen Umgang pflegt, auf seiner Abschussliste steht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

„Egal, Mann, uns bleiben noch drei Häuser und eine Woche! Sollen wir vielleicht ein Plakat aushängen und einen Wettbewerb starten? Ich wette alle Mädchen ohne Date werden erscheinen!" Ron strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht, doch Harrys Blick machte ihm schnell klar, was dieser davon hielt.

„Gibt es denn niemanden, bei dem du dir sehnlichst wünscht, dass er mit dir ausgeht?", mischte Zabini sich ein.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, warum sprach Zabini von einem „er"? Hatte er etwas bemerkt? Oder war das reine Gewohnheit? Harry entschied sich für letzteres und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir doch egal, was Cho so treibt und mit wem."

„Ach, die Olle!", murrte Ron nun.

„Wo ist Hermine eigentlich", lenkte Harry ab. Zabini deutete mit seinem Kopf zur Tür. „Sie müsste bald kommen", sagte er. Harry gab sich damit zufrieden. Er drehte sich kurz zum Slytherin Tisch und bemerkte das Fehlen eines gewissen Blondschopfes. In diesem Moment erhoben sich Fred und George und kamen auf sie zu.

„Ach, hier bist du, Harry! Wir hatten schon unsere Theorien...", lachte George, heute wieder in Gryffindor Uniform.

„Theorien?"

„Ach", winkte Fred ab, „weil du und Malfoy nicht da wart... wir sahen euch schon blutüberströmt in eurem Zimmer liegen... Aber mal was anderes, geht ihr heute nach Hogsmeade?"

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn ihr nicht geht", sagte Ron.

„Aber, aber, Ronny! Immer die Manieren bewahren, wenn deine Freundin daneben sitzt. Und ich wette, ihr beiden habt noch kein Kostüm für den Maskenball", sagte George und traf damit ins Schwarze.

„Als würden wir uns ein kaufen! Und als würdet ihr das, tu mal nicht so scheinheilig!"

„Dein roher Umgangston bekümmert mich", sagte George und hielt sein Hand an seine Brust.

„Na, aber ihr braucht doch sicher Süßigkeiten Nachschub, oder Scherzartikel." Bei der Erwähnung seines Lieblingsspielzeuges grinste Fred. „Wie auch immer, wie könnten uns zu einem Schwätzchen im „Drei Besen" treffen. Also?"

„Ja, ja. Um drei", sagte Ron, und die beiden zogen befriedigt ab.

„Die planen doch wieder etwas, und ich habe das blöde Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem Maskenball zu tun hat. Perfekt für die beiden, ehrlich", sagte er und Pansy zupfte ihm am Ärmel. „Aber warum denn?"

Verwundert darüber, dass sie noch nichts von Fred und George Weasley gehört hatte, klärte Ron sie auf. Zabini unterdessen wandte sich an Harry.

„Kein Hunger, Harry?" Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin auch fertig. Sollen wir gehen?" Diesmal nickte Harry und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter, während er mit Zabini aus der Halle ging.

-

„Tja, was soll ich machen?", sagte Harry. Er wusste nicht, warum er die ganze Zeit auf diesem Thema herumritt, wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Ablenkung von der Person, um die seine Gedanken kreisten.

Zabini teilte die Karten aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie saßen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftssaal.

„Immer dranbleiben. Wen hast du noch nicht gefragt?"

Harry überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er keine außer Cho und Ginny gefragt. „Es ist auch nicht allzu schlimm, ohne Date zu erscheinen, Harry. Niemand kann dich erkennen und vielleicht ergibt sich im Laufe des Abends ja etwas."

„Du hast gut reden, deine Verabredung steht ja. Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Hermine?"

„Was soll da schon laufen?", meinte Blaise. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Keine Ahnung, aber von dem, was ich mitkriege, erscheint mir Hermine ein bißchen zu aufgedreht, wenn du dabei bist."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Blaise hoffnungsvoll. Harry nickte und schaute sich seine Karten an. Obwohl er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war, hatte er noch nie Karten gespielt.

„Erklär mir noch einmal die Regeln", verlangte er.

„Mensch, wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken, so schwer ist das doch nicht", murrte Zabini und erklärte es ihm ungeduldig.

Nach einer Runde Mau Mau kam Hermine herein und setzte sich zu ihnen. Harry weigerte sich, einzusehen, dass er die beiden am besten alleine ließ, alles in ihm weigerte sich, in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Na, wo warst du denn?", fragte er neugierig.

„Wo wohl, in der Bibliothek. Aber auf dem Rückweg ist mir etwas komisches passiert, Malfoy ist mir über den Weg gelaufen, und obwohl er mich gesehen hat, hat er mich nicht beleidigt."

„Ach", sagte Harry, sie hatte schließlich mit dem Thema angefangen, „der macht einen auf Gryffindor- Freund, um mich loszuwerden."

„Jetzt doch?", fragte Zabini erstaunt.

„Ja, weiß auch nicht, was seine Meinung geändert hat."

„Ich vermute mal, dass ich das war", sagte Zabini. „Wir hatten eine Unterhaltung, nachdem er dich weggeschickt hat."

„Ich erinnere mich zu gut", seufzte Harry und Zabini schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Harry, wenn du nicht sofort ein Date für den Ball findest, werde ich das für dich tun", lenkte Hermine zum Glück vom Thema ab. „Ich kenne genug Mädchen, die nur darauf warten, dass du sie fragst. Parvati zum Beispiel."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn ich sie frage, ist Lavender beleidigt und das bekomme ich dann das ganze restliche Jahr zu spüren", meinte er.

„Nein, Lavender geht mit Seamus", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an, der wohl bedeuten sollte: Jetzt hast du keine Ausrede mehr.

„Okay, okay, ich frag sie im Laufe der Woche", gab Harry nach und Hermine war damit augenscheinlich zufrieden.

Hermine stand auf. „Kommt ihr auch mit nach Hogsmeade?", fragte sie und blickte Zabini an. Er nickte. „Klar. Harry?"

„Was habe ich für eine Wahl?", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf.

-

Draco schreckte hoch. Er war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen und wurde nun von einem Rütteln wach. Und zwar rüttelte jemand ihn. „Was?", zischte er Goyle an.

„Malfoy, warum liegst du hier, anstatt zu unserem Treffpunkt zu kommen?"

Draco fasste sich an den Kopf. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er und hoffte, dass einer von den beiden, denn Crabbe stand etwas abseits, die Uhr lesen konnte.

„Halb drei", sagte Crabbe überzeugt.

„Verflucht, ich habe geschlafen, verklagt mich", feixte Draco und erhob sich. „Lasst uns gehen."

Ihr allsonntäglicher Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, um Crabbe's und Goyle's Süßigkeiten- Vorrat aufzufüllen, würde ihn vielleicht ein wenig von Potter ablenken. Dort angekommen steuerten die beiden den Honigtopf an und ließen ihn außer Acht. Er ging hinter ihnen rein und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Sie gingen systematisch vor, wie man es ihnen nie zugetraut hätte, von Regal zu Regal. Als sie am dritten waren, fing Draco an, sich zu langweilen.

„Jungs, ihr wisst ja, wo ihr mich findet", rief er und ging aus dem Geschäft, ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten.

Er trat in die „Drei Besen" ein und ein Stimmengewirr schlug ihm entgegen. Gut besucht wie immer. Zielstrebig ging Draco zum Tresen und bestellte ein Butterbier. Während er wartete, sprach ihn eine bekannte Stimme von der Seite an.

„Na Draco, auch hier?"

Verwundert drehte er seinen Kopf dem Jungen zu. „Zabini, ich bin hier jeden Sonntag, du hast echt keine Ahnung! Wo warst du eigentlich die letzten drei einhalb Jahre?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei meinen Büchern. Ah, dein Bier. Willst du dich zu uns setzten?"

Draco bezahlte und wärmte seine Hände an dem Krug. „Kommt drauf an – wer ist „wir"?"

„Ach komm schon, Draco, du willst doch nicht alleine hier sitzen?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich suchend um. Da, an einem Tisch, Pansy mit Weasley, das Schlammblut, welches zu ihnen blickte, zwei weitere Weasleys und Potter.

„Das wäre mir doch lieber, ja", antwortete er. „Zu viele Gryffindors, wenn du verstehst."

„Tue ich nicht. Draco, Harry ist auch da, wäre das nicht... ich meine...", flüsterte Blaise mitfühlend.

„Zabini, du bist nicht auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge. Es ist mir etwas unangenehm, Potter in die Augen zu sehen."

„Musst du doch nicht. Ach, komm einfach", sagte Blaise und zog Draco mit zu dem Tisch. Dort angekommen nickte er kurz Pansy zu und dann trafen seine Augen Harrys. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen, fast hätten seine Mundwinkel sich nach oben gezogen, aber er konnte das Lächeln noch unterdrücken – wäre ja noch peinlicher gewesen! Er unterbrach ihren Kontakt und wandte sich an Blaise. „Kein Platz mehr da, wie ich sehe, ich setze mich mal zu Pucey, der ist auch da -"

„Unsinn, Harry kann noch aufrücken!", meinte Blaise, zuvorkommend wie immer und grinste Draco an, dann guckte er zu Harry. „Oder ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Harry und rückte ein Stück näher an George ran. Zabini setzte sich wieder neben Hermine, die neben Ron und Pansy saß.

„Nicht so aufdringlich, Harry, ich dachte, wir wollten unsere Beziehung noch verheimlichen", sagte George grinsend.

Draco setzte sich und versuchte, Harry nicht zu berühren (was nicht wirklich gelang), und bei dieser Bemerkung Georges schoss sein Kopf augenblicklich zu ihm und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er blickte von George zu Harry, der rot geworden war, dann traf sein Blick Freds, der ihn misstrauisch anschaute, kurz zu Harry blickte, dann wieder zu Malfoy und ihn angrinste.

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Krug und lauschte dem Gespräch.

„Also, wie wir gerade sagten, wird das echt ein Spektakel, und zum krönenden Abschluss – aber wir wollen nicht zuviel verraten", sagte George.

„Außerdem könnte uns ja einer verpfeifen", meinte er mit Blick auf Malfoy, doch der bemerkte es nicht.

„Keine Angst, Draco wird gar nicht da sein", sagte Blaise. „Stimmts?"

Draco fühlte sich nicht angesprochen, aber er fühlte, dass alle ihn anblickten und nickte seinem Bier zu. Worum es auch immer ging, Zabini wusste meistens, was er tat. Das galt auch fürs Reden.

„Was denn, Dracolein, so schüchtern heute?", fragte Fred provozierend.

„Habe ich auf meiner Stirn „Verarscht mich, ich heiße Weasley" stehen, oder was ist los? Kann ich nicht in Ruhe mein Bier trinken?", keifte Draco.

Fred hob verteidigend die Hände. „Da ist heute aber jemand schlecht gelaunt. Huch, sagte ich heute?"

Draco knallte seinen Krug auf den Tisch und sandte einen stechenden Blick Richtung Fred, der ihn noch immer angrinste.

Ron und Pansy widmeten sich ihrem Hobby und Hermine und Blaise unterhielten sich nun so leise, dass die anderen nichts mitbekamen.

„Warum eigentlich, Malfoy? Warum bleibst du nicht auch über die Ferien? Wird doch lustig!", sagte Fred versöhnlich. George und Harry starrten ihn nun auch an.

„Ja, was denn! Warst du jemals über die Ferien da? Außerdem, es sind doch nur fünf Tage, so kurz wie Herbstferien nun einmal sind. Weihnachten kannst du ja bei deiner Familie verbringen."

„Fred?", fragte George und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Meinst du das ernst, Weasley? Du fragst mich, ob ich da bleibe?" Draco erschrak schon beinahe. Warum waren sie auf einmal so nett zu ihm?

Fred und George diskutierten und hatten deswegen seine Frage nicht gehört. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank weiter, Harry wissentlich ignorierend.

„Tust du es?", fragte Harry an seiner Seite nun leise. Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er blickte in die grünen Augen.

„Warum?"

„Na ja. Wenn wir es schaffen würden, uns in der Zeit zu vertragen, macht Dumbledore die blöde Häusersache bestimmt rückgängig. Das schuldest du deinen Mitschülern", sagte Harry.

„Ach, ich bin es also Schuld, ja?", zischte Draco. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es betrifft ebenso mich."

„Das werde ich mir noch mal ganz schwer überlegen", antwortete Draco und setzte wieder zum Trinken an. Der Krug war leer. „Ich hole mir ein neues Bier", sagte er und stand auf.

„Warte, ich komm mit", meinte Harry und begleitete ihn zum Tresen. Während sie auf ihre Krüge warteten, starrte Draco durch die Gegend. Er spürte, dass Harry ihm etwas sagen wollte, und er konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, worum es ging. Schließlich gab er auf und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Potter, wir müssen etwas klären, das ist es doch, was du wolltest, oder?"


	9. Catch me if you can

Vielen Dank an Elektra van Helsing, Iria-chan88, not necessary, Vitani, teddy172, KittyCat, Silver Snake, feaneth und Maus, meine lieben Reviewer! Kuchen und Kekse für alle ;-) Und ein neues Kapitel!

**Ausnahmezustand**

Catch me if you can

Harry nickte. Draco seufzte. Augen zu und durch.

„Ich bin derselben Meinung wie du", sagte er gefühllos. Doch warum hellte sich Potters Gesicht auf?

„Was ist?", fragte Draco und blickte sich um. Dann verstand er. Cho Chang hatte das Lokal betreten. Ein Stich durchfuhr seinen Magen, ein dicker, dicker Klumpen, wahrscheinlich so dick wie Crabbe und Goyle zusammen, bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Soll ich Diggory beseitigen?", meinte er, obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen sperrte. Aber was blieb ihm übrig, wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, Potter glücklich zu machen, dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

„Cedric? Wieso? Hä?", sagte Harry nun. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Na, damit du mit Chang zu diesem bekloppten Ball kannst", sagte er. Harry räusperte sich.

„Nein. Ich habe schon jemand anderes im Auge", sagte er.

„Natürlich, Potter, der Frauenheld", höhnte Draco. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Jetzt lenk doch nicht ab", fuhr Potter ihn an und Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen. Wovon sollte er nicht ablenken? Und was sollte schon wieder dieser Blick, der Draco fast zum Schmelzen brachte? Zum Glück kamen gerade ihre Biere und Draco bezahlte.

„Danke. Also, sind wir jetzt zusammen?", wollte Harry es noch einmal genau wissen. Draco, der gerade einen großen Schluck genommen hatte, verschluckte sich und prustete das restliche Bier über die Theke.

„Pass doch auf, Junge!", fuhr Madam Rosmerta an. Aber Draco hörte sie nicht und starrte Harry an, welcher ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Was?"

„Du hast doch gesagt, du bist derselben Meinung wie ich", sagte Harry.

„Ja natürlich, dass das nur ein Experiment war", antwortete Draco verwirrt. Moment mal, erzählte Potter ihm gerade, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte? Bevor er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, oder Harrys enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte, fasste Harry sich und sagte: „Ah, war ja auch nur ein Scherz. Ha, ha, natürlich war das ein Experiment, wie konntest du mein Gelaber ernst nehmen?"

Draco wurde aus seinen kühnsten Tagträumen gerissen. „Oh. Weiß nicht, du hast so ernst geguckt." Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt, seine Träume wären wahr geworden...

„Aber damit macht man keine Scherze", sagte er, plötzlich wütend. Was fiel diesem Potter ein, so mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen? Er ballte seine Faust. _Nur nicht schwach werden und zuschlagen_.

-

Um Harry drehte sich alles, so schwer hatte ihn die nüchterne Erkenntnis getroffen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte – Draco Malfoy machte sich nichts aus ihm. Nun, an sich war das nichts neues. Er war ein Narr, jemals etwas anderes geglaubt zu haben, alleine die Hoffnung gehegt zu haben...

Im Moment lief dieser sogar vor Wut rot an und ballte die Fäuste. Doch Harry wollte nicht streiten, er wollte nur weg von diesem Typen, der ihm die Welt bedeutete. „Mir ist schlecht", sagte er – was auch der Wahrheit entsprach – und rannte nach draußen. Er würde es unter den glücklichen Paaren nicht mehr aushalten.

Er musste Draco vergessen, er musste. Doch wie konnte er das, wenn sie sich jeden Tag und eine zeitlang auch noch jede Nacht sahen?

Er rannte am Honigtopf vorbei und in einen riesigen Kerl, der, wie er sah, als er zu Boden fiel, Goyle war. Da seine Hände voller Tüten waren, stellte er einen Fuß auf Harrys Brust, als er auf dem Boden lag.

„Malfoy, ist der Feigling vor dir geflohen?", fragte Crabbe. War Draco ihm etwa gefolgt? Im nächsten Moment hörte Harry Dracos schneidende Stimme: „Du Idiot, nimm den Fuß da weg!"

Dann hockte Draco über ihm und reichte ihm eine Hand. Harry konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen. „Danke", murmelte er und schaute Draco an. Schon wieder hätte er aufgrund Dracos Blick schwören können, dass der andere seine Gefühle, die Harry sich indessen mehr als sicher war, erwiderte, aber er war ja gerade eines besseren belehrt worden.

„Ich wiederhole: darüber macht man keine Scherze!", fuhr Draco fort, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Tut mir ja leid", sagte Harry bestürzt. Was hatte Draco bloß? Außerdem hatte er vergessen, Harrys Hand loszulassen.

„Malfoy, wir sind fertig. Können wir gehen?", sagte Crabbe.

„Klar könnt ihr das. Warum braucht ihr dazu meine Erlaubnis?", keifte Draco.

„Äh, kommst du auch?"

„Ach so." Draco bemerkte, was er tat, ließ Harry Hand los und wandte sich Crabbe und Goyle zu. „Klar. Wollt ihr schon wieder zum Schloss?"

„Wohin denn sonst?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen oder ein Wort des Abschieds zu sagen, ging Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle davon. Harry ließ sich gegen die Glasscheibe fallen und rutschte darunter zu Boden. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in seinen Armen und am liebsten wäre er nicht mehr aufgestanden. Doch irgendwann spürte er, wie jemand ihn hochzog und umarmte.

„Harry, was ist bloß los mit dir?", wisperte Hermine in sein Ohr. „Hast du Parvati gefragt und sie hat nein gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas Unwichtiges.

Hermine zog ihn wieder in den Pub. „Dort sitzt sie. Geh jetzt hin und frag sie", meinte sie und zeigte auf einen Tisch. Harry war nun alles egal, eine Blamage mehr oder weniger. Plötzlich sah er sich vor einer Gruppe Gryffindor Mädchen stehen.

„Parvati, möchtest du nicht mit mir zum Ball kommen?"

Parvati überkam ein Kicheranfall, als er abklang, sagte sie: „Gerne doch, Harry! Ich freue mich schon!"

Stumm drehte Harry sich um und ging zu Hermine. Er nickte ihr zu und sie reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. Harry kam sich vor, als würde er träumen, und auch den Rest des Nachmittags erging es ihm nicht anders.

-

Abends im Schloss wäre er fast mit zum Gryffindorturm gegangen, als Ron meinte: „Du bist echt verwirrt heute, Harry. Zum Mittagessen sitzt du an unserem Tisch, und jetzt willst du auch noch mit in den Turm kommen. Ist Malfoy denn so schlimm? Ich dachte, er will sich bessern?"

Harry starrte in drei fragende und ein zweifelndes Gesicht. Letzteres gehörte Pansy. „Draco ist nicht schlimm, nur manchmal zickig."

Ron strich ihr liebevoll übers Haar und Harry beschloss in diesem Moment, sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen und zu Draco zurückzukehren. Beziehungsweise in dessen Zimmer.

Dieser saß auf seinem Bett und las und blickte nicht auf. Harry ließ sich langsam auf sein Bett nieder und dachte an den Morgen. Wie weit weg und unerreichbar nun alles erschien.

Gerade starrte er Draco verträumt und gedankenversunken an, als dieser den Kopf hoch und seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Was Potter, denkst du immer noch über deinen „Scherz" nach?"

„Hm?", machte Harry. Welcher Scherz? Hatte er heute gescherzt? Harry wüsste nicht, was heute witzig gewesen sein konnte, es war ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen, außer das Aufwachen, ja, das war gut gewesen...

„Heißt das ja oder nein?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry. Diese grauen Augen, so verführerisch, wenn sie leuchteten, wie im Moment... _Lass das, mach dir nicht SCHON WIEDER Hoffnungen_.

Die besagten grauen Augen kniffen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Weißt du überhaupt, worüber ich rede?"

„Nicht wirklich, Draco."

„So unwichtig war das also für dich? Ach, vergiss es."

Harry besann sich und dachte nach, dann wurde er rot und beschloss, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

-

Am nächsten Abend hatten die beiden sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass sie zusammen wohnten und sprachen nicht sehr viel miteinander. Tagsüber hatten sie verschiedene Kurse belegt gehabt, Harry zum Glück ein paar mit Ron zusammen. Es verletzte Harry, dass Draco ihn anscheinend ignorierte, aber er fand es auch besser so. Schließlich wollte er sich ihn aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Harry war schon unter seine Decke gekrochen und beobachtete Draco, der aus dem Bad kam, beim Haarföhnen.

Da fiel ihm etwas ein. „Draco, was ist jetzt mit Quidditch?"

Draco stoppte und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich habe noch keine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich weiß nicht, was Nott dazu sagen würde", meinte er. „Aber du trainierst doch trotzdem in den Ferien, oder?"

„Ja. Ach, die Ferien... reist du am Freitag ab?", wollte Harry wissen, er wusste nicht, was er besser finden würde.

„Nein. Vater hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er in Malfoy Manor renoviert und mein Zimmer nicht bezugfähig ist. Und, na ja, ich habe mir dein Argument durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, Draco dachte über seine Vorschläge nach!

„Und, gehst du auch zum Ball?"

„Nein, wozu auch? Außerdem hat Pansy ja schon ein Date."

Noch ein Hüpfer, diesmal aus Eifersucht. „Bist du in sie verliebt?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, Potter!", keifte Draco. „Aber zu deiner Information: Nein. Wäre ja noch schöner. Allerdings, ich habe tatsächlich die blöde Angewohnheit, mich in die unmöglichsten Menschen zu verlieben", seufzte er. „Und du? Hängst du noch an Chang?"

„Nein, habe ich doch schon mal gesagt. Ich gehe jetzt mit Parvati. Aber nur zum Ball. Die Person, mit der ich gerne zusammen sein würde... na ja", meinte Harry und mied Dracos Blick. Das hier wurde ihm doch zu persönlich.

„Was?", bohrte Draco, es interessierte ihn brennend.

„Wie was?"

„Was ist mit dieser Person?"

„Weiß nicht, sag du es mir."

„Ha, ha. Gut, dann erzähl es mir nicht, als würde es mich interessieren, Potter!"

-

Am Freitag nach der Schule ließ Harry sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Endlich Ferien! Draco packte seine Bücher sorgsam in den Schrank, während Harrys auf dem Fußboden lagen.

„Und Harry, Pläne fürs Wochenende?", fragte Draco, während er seinen Umhang auszog.

„Nicht wirklich. Wer braucht schon so was."

„Pläne? Ach, ich weiß ja nicht. Findest du nicht, dass wir uns schon lange genug gut verstehen?"

„Ich glaube, Dumbledore war diese Woche außer Haus und kommt erst morgen wieder."

„Was? Dann habe ich mich ja ganz umsonst mit dir vertragen", murrte Draco, setzt sich auf sein Bett und zog seine Schuhe aus. Harry setzte sich auf und sah ihm zu. Er mochte es, wenn Draco sich umzog, was relativ häufig vorkam.

„Morgen ist der Maskenball", sagte er beiläufig. Draco blickte ihn an. „Aufgeregt?"

„Nicht wirklich." _Wenn du kommen würdest, wäre ich es_.

„Als was gehst du?"

„Weiß nicht. Hermine verzaubert uns vorher."

„Pah", machte Draco, sagte aber nichts weiter und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Dann stand er auf und suchte ihn seinem Schrank ein passendes Freizeithemd. Er fand ein dunkelblaues und hielt es vor seine Brust.

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte er Harry, der überrascht aufschaute. Draco fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung?

Diesen Umstand musste er ausnutzen. Er stand auf, ging zu ihm und strich über das Hemd.

„Seide", murmelte er.

„Ganz recht", sagte Draco und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Immer noch so experimentierfreudig, Potter?", flüsterte er, und Harry wurde rot, zog seine Hand zurück.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Du wirst es nie erfahren", grinste Harry. Draco ließ das Hemd sinken und Harry konnte nicht anders, als diesen wunderschönen Oberkörper zu betrachten.

„Ach, nein?" Draco trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Harry zu provozieren. Er wusste nicht, was für Qualen er damit bei dem anderen auslöste.

„Draco...", sagte Harry und blickte seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Bitte, lass das."

Harry konnte es nicht ausstehen. Draco und seine Machtspielchen. Und immer dieses Aufflackern der Augen, nach denen Harry süchtig war.

„Aber warum denn?", fragte Draco, der sich in seiner Qual alleine glaubte.

„Weil ich das nicht witzig finde, wenn du wüsstest..."

Draco stutzte und trat zurück. „Wenn ich was wüsste? Sag es mir, Harry!"

Harry atmete ein. Er hatte es zwar nie vorgehabt, aber anscheinend gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, dass Draco ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ.

„Also, letztens, im „Drei Besen", da waren wir uns doch nicht einer Meinung, okay? Mein Scherz war kein Scherz, also wenn du bitte aufhören würdest, mir so nahe zu kommen", sagte Harry und drehte sich um.

„Was? Wer hat denn angefangen!", zischte Draco wütend und wie immer, wenn eine wichtige Sache stattfand, brauchte er seine Zeit, um es zu begreifen.

Dann jedoch weiteten seine Augen sich, er trat erst recht an Harry heran und umarmte ihn von hinten, während er seinen Nacken küsste. Harry wandte sich und der Umarmung. „Malfoy. Ich meine das ernst..."

„Ich auch", flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr. „Ich habe mir so gewünscht, dass es kein Scherz war."

Harry befreite sich und guckte Draco in die Augen. „Beweise es", flüsterte er.

Draco platzierte seine Lippen auf Harrys und eine zeitlang erwiderte er den Kuss, doch dann brach er ab.

„Dass du DAS kannst, weiß ich", sagte Harry. „Aber ich kann dir nicht glauben, dass du plötzlich mit mir zusammen sein möchtest. Nein, das ist doch bloß wieder eine etwas andere Gehässigkeit."

Er ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich wieder darauf, einen verwirrten Draco zurücklassend. Sofort kam dieser auch zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich darauf.

„Und was genau willst du als Beweis, Potty?"

Harry lachte gespielt auf. „Da – warum nennst du mich Potty, wenn ich dir etwas bedeute?"

„Gewohnheit", murmelte Draco.

„Schon klar. Keine Ahnung, denk dir was aus", antwortete er auf die gestellte Frage. Draco starrte in die Luft.

„Du spinnst ja", sagte er nach einer Weile, stand auf und beendete seinen Kleiderwechsel.

Harry seufzte. Er hatte also recht gehabt, wäre ja noch schöner gewesen!

-


	10. Harry der Zwerg

**Ausnahmezustand**

Harry, der Zwerg

Draco starrte auf seinen Teller. Warum verdammt noch mal verlangte Potter, äh, Harry einen Beweis? Was war mit ihm, er wollte gefälligst selber einen Beweis, dass Harry es ernst meinte!

Draco schnaubte. Seamus, der neben ihm saß, wendete seinen Kopf. „Keinen Hunger?", fragte er. Ja, mittlerweile redeten die Gryffindor sogar mit ihm, aber Draco hatte sich daran gewöhnt und schüttelte den Kopf. Prompt war sein voller Teller verschwunden und gegen Seamus' leeren ausgetauscht. Draco schaute eine Weile verächtlich zu, wie Seamus Ron vom anderen Tisch Konkurrenz machte und stand dann auf.

Heute Abend war der langerwartete Maskenball und alle Schüler, an denen Draco vorbeikam, schienen kein anderes Thema mehr zu kennen. Ungewöhnlich viele waren hier, obwohl die Ferien gestern angefangen hatten. Die ganze Schule war mit Kürbissen und anderem typischen Halloween- Zeugs ausgestattet. Wieder einmal fragte sich Draco, was er noch hier zu suchen hatte.

Er huschte in die Bibliothek und hoffte, dort ein Buch über die Liebe zu finden. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er bis jetzt keine Ahnung, was dieses Wort überhaupt bedeutete. Um so etwas unwichtiges hatte er sich halt noch keine Gedanken machen müssen. Und überhaupt, er liebte Harry doch nicht! Er suchte nur Anregungen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein und ihn von nun an beschützen wollte. Und verflucht, das wollte er!

Natürlich hätte er auch einfach Pansy fragen können (Mädchen kannten sich mit so was immer aus), aber das hätte zwei Nachteile mit sich gebracht: 1. ihre Anwesenheit und 2. ihre erweckte Neugier, und mit der war nicht zu spaßen.

-

Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel neben Parvati, die mit Lavender Schach spielte, fallen. Warum sollte er im ungemütlichen Slytherin Kerker abhängen, wenn er das Passwort für den Gryffindor Raum kannte? Außerdem hatte er eine wichtige Frage, zwar keine, die ihn mehr beschäftigte als Dracos plötzliches und fragwürdiges Geständnis, aber immerhin eine, die ihn ein wenig ablenken würde.

„Wie sollen wir uns denn heute Abend erkennen, wenn wir verkleidet sind?"

Parvati blickte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. „Na, wir werden uns jawohl erkennen, oder willst du dich vollständig vermummen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Als was gehst du?"

„Als Legolas. Und du?"

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Weiß noch nicht."

„Harry, weißt du eigentlich _irgendwas_?", seufzte Parvati.

„Nicht, das ich wüsste", sagte Harry und wurde rot. Doch, einer Sache war er sich sicher, aber die musste Parvati nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, du dürfest das Passwort nicht einmal kennen", meinte Parvati plötzlich. Auch Lavender sah ihn interessiert an, und um nicht noch einmal mit den Schultern zucken und „Weiß nicht" sagen zu müssen, sah Harry unbeteiligt zu Dean und Ginny rüber.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist heute merkwürdig. Ist irgendwas?"

„Nein. Du, ich muss dann auch mal wieder los, meine ganzen Slytherin Kumpel warten sicher schon", grinste Harry ironisch und stand auf. Kein Bedarf an einem Verhör.

Als er raus wollte, kam ihm Ron entgegen und Harry zog ihn mit nach draußen. „Wo ist Hermine?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, im Moment gibt es nur zwei Orte, an denen sie sein kann", antwortete Ron. „Wieso?"

„Weil wir mit ihr unser Kostüm besprechen müssen. Wieso zwei Orte? Welcher denn noch, außer der Bibliothek?"

„Bei Zabini."

„Und wo ist der?"

„Uhm, in der Bibliothek? Was weiß ich, er hat zwei Beine und kann laufen, Harry."

„Hm, das ist schlecht. Ich schlage vor, wir versuchen es mal in der Bibliothek?"

„Na, wenn du meinst, dass sie dort sein könnte", sagte Ron, während sie schon längst automatisch die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatten.

„Ja, das denke ich tatsächlich, obwohl gestern der letzte Schultag war", grinste Harry und öffnete die Tür.

Innen war es still. Keiner, der Hausaufgaben erledigte. Nur Draco Malfoy, der so angespannt in einem Buch las, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Nicht so ganz, was wir suchen", ließ Ron vernehmen.

_Doch, sogar ganz genau das_, dachte Harry, hielt aber seine Klappe. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob er Draco ansprechen sollte. Aber er wollte ihn nicht stören. Er machte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt, als...

„Hee, das Buch kenne ich!", rief Ron aus und Dracos Kopf schoss nach oben, er klappte das Buch zu und ließ es unter dem Tisch verschwinden.

„Verschwinde, Weasley!"

„Malfoy, du liest in einem Muggelbuch?", fragte Ron ehrlich verwundert.

„Und dann auch noch etwas ganz unpraktisches? Ich meine, ein Märchenbuch?" Ron starrte Malfoy.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck, Weasley!"

Ron beschloss, auf ihn zu hören und drehte sich um. Draco sah nun Harry herausfordernd an, der seine Aufmerksamkeit natürlich sofort auf Malfoy gerichtet hatte, und formte mit seinem Mund ein: „Was?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. Zu gerne hätte er sich dazu gesetzt und Draco ein bißchen aufgezogen. Aber sie waren ja auf der Suche nach Hermine, und Ron war schon abgezischt. Also entschied Harry sich, Draco nur eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen und Ron nachzueilen.

-

„Ach, Blaise...", stöhnte Hermine und ließ ihren Kopf auf den Rasen sinken. Zabini hatte sich gerade zu ihr unter die Trauerweide gesetzt und hing ihr wieder damit in den Ohren, wie toll es doch in Gryffindor wäre.

„Es wird schon seinen Grund haben, warum du in Slytherin bist, der sprechende Hut irrt niemals. Außerdem, wir können uns doch trotzdem immer sehen", meinte sie. Blaise errötete.

„Denkst du?"

„Nein, ich weiß es", sagte sie bestimmt und setzte sich auf. Die nachdenklichen Augen ihres Gegenübers schauten sie an.

„Freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?", fragte er.

„Ja, natürlich. Oh sieh mal, da kommen Ron und Harry!" Sie deutete rauf zum Schloss und bekam Zabinis leises Seufzen nicht mit. Bis die beiden angekommen waren, sagte er nichts mehr, und auch Hermine blieb still.

„HERMINE!", schrie Ron von einem Meter Entfernung.

„Ich bin nicht taub, Ron", beschwerte Hermine sich.

„Schon gut. Hermine. Harry will wissen, welches Kostüm du ihm verpasstst."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Ach, will Harry das?", fragte sie Ron, welcher daraufhin heftig nickte.

Sie seufzte. „Und warum fragt er mich nicht selber?"

„Weil Ron mir keine Gelegenheit gelassen hat?", mischte Harry sich ein.

„Wie auch immer, Harry, welches du möchtest natürlich."

„Dann such du mir eins aus."

„Nein, das musst du selber wissen."

„Aber...!"

„Kein aber! Du hast doch noch einen Funken Fantasie, oder?"

„Nein."

„Ach ich vergaß, dein Gehirn ist dir beim letzten Quidditch Match aus dem Kopf gefallen, stimmts?", funkelte Hermine ihn an, so dass Harry keine Erwähnung wusste. Plötzlich kam Draco angestürmt, der ihnen nachgelaufen war.

„Potter, geh einfach als Aschenputtel, falls das nicht schon dein Freund Wiesel macht", schnarrte er und Harry starrte ihn wütend an. „Was willst du, _Malfoy_?"

„Na, dir bei deiner Kostümauswahl helfen, Harry", zischte Draco genauso wütend, aber darauf Bedacht, Harry mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Das kann ich schon alleine!"

„Das merke ich. Zabini, als was gehst du eigentlich?"

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit wurde Blaise rot. „Hermine und ich gehen als Die Schöne und das Biest ", sagte er.

„Verstehe. Aber warum willst du als eine Frau gehen? Granger muss sich ja nicht mehr verkleiden", lachte er, und Zabini verzog wütend das Gesicht, während er Hermine an der Hand packte (Harry hielt Ron zurück, wenn sich hier einer auf Draco stürzte, dann wollte er das sein).

„Draco, nur weil dein Vater ein angesehener Mitarbeiter im Ministerium ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst! Du solltest mal deine Einstellung überdenken", zischte Zabini und verschwand dann mit Hermine in Richtung Schloss.

Draco starrte ihm verblüfft hinterher, dann blickte er zu den anderen beiden, die ihn wütend ankeiften. „Was?"

„Er hat Recht, Malfoy. Dass dir das mal einer aus deinem Haus sagt, hätte ich nie zu träumen gewagt."

„Zabini ist in Gryffindor."

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich muss diesen Moment in mein Gehirn einbrennen", sagte Ron und schloss die Augen.

„Draco, du solltest _wirklich_ aufhören, meine Freunde zu beleidigen", meinte Harry.

„Dieses Jahr ist so denkwürdig, einfach nur cool", sagte Ron mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

„Harry, ich..." Draco schluckte, „werde mich bei Granger entschuldigen, okay? Ist es das, was du willst?" (Ron öffnete die Augen und kniff sie misstrauisch zusammen, dann blickte er von einem zum anderen.)

„Das kannst du tun, aber das war nicht, was ich meinte. Was hat das denn mit..." Harry zögerte und blickte Ron an, der jetzt sehr interessiert zuhörte.

„Rede weiter, los!", feuerte er ihn an. Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß aber nichts, die doofen Bücher waren nicht hilfreich, so schnulzig, glaub mir doch einfach so... bitte."

Ron verschränkte die Arme. Am liebsten hätte er eine Tonbandkassette dabei, manchmal waren Muggelsachen recht nützlich. Draco Malfoy kannte das Wort „Bitte"! Wer hätte das gedacht.

„Nein, Draco. Ich... das geht einfach nicht, ich muss wirklich davon überzeugt sein", meinte Harry, schaute eine weitere Sekunde intensiv in die grauen Augen und zog Ron dann ebenfalls hoch zum Schloss.

Als er ihn losließ, blieb Ron stehen und Harry wandte sich um. „Ron? Kommst du? Mach die Augen wieder auf!"

„Einen Augenblick..."

Ron öffnete die Augen und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Schloss.

„Harry, ich hätte da doch die ein oder andere Frage."

„Versuch ruhig, eine Antwort zu bekommen", meinte Harry.

„Na ja... erst einmal, seit wann nennen wir Malfoy Draco? Und seit wann nennt er dich Harry? Ungewöhnlich genug. Dann, worüber habt ihr geredet? Was sollst du ihm glauben?"

„Nichts."

„Danke für die Auskunft", murmelte Ron. „Ich treff mich dann mal mit... ach, niemandem." Er verschwand in der Großen Halle und Harry seufzte.

-

Draco war außer sich. Was bildete Zabini sich eigentlich ein! Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, ein Wort gegen ihn zu richten (außer Potter und seine Freunde)! Sein eigener Zimmergenosse, den er sogar schon als Freund bezeichnet hatte! Da war etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dem, das stand fest. Und dann erst Harry, der Draco immer mehr zu schaffen machte, weil er ihn nicht einfach aufgeben konnte. Aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er es ihm beweisen sollte.

Mitten auf seiner Raserei zum Schloss kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er würde einfach auch zum Ball gehen, heimlich natürlich! Zwar wusste er nicht, was das bringen würde, aber so konnte er sich unbemerkt in Harrys Nähe aufhalten. Niemand würde wissen, wer er war.

Dieser Plan hellte Dracos Gemüt ein wenig auf und voller Vorfreude ging er in sein Zimmer. Dort war Harry gerade damit beschäftigt, sich Notizen zu machen.

„Was schreibst du da? Wie spät ist es? Wann fängt dein blöder Ball an und als was gehst du denn jetzt?", fragte er und schmiss sich auf sein Bett (nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte).

„Bist ja gar nicht neugierig", sagte Harry nur, ohne aufzuschauen. Draco knurrte und Harry musste grinsen.

„Oder leicht zu reizen oder so. Aber ich bin ja gnädig. Geht dich nichts an, gleich halb sechs, um genau acht und ähm, geht dich nichts an?"

„Pot- Harry, alles, was du tust, geht mich etwas an."

„Nein, mein Lieber, da unterliegst du einem Irrtum", grinste Harry.

„Mein Vorschlag steht noch. Wenn du Aschenputtel bist, bin ich dein Prinz", grinste Draco ebenfalls.

„Ich dachte, du gehst nicht?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Dracos Grinsen wich nicht von seinem Gesicht, als er sagte: „Wer weiß, wer weiß... willst du, dass ich komme?"

„Nein, lieber nicht. Du würdest mich nur ablenken."

Übertrieben seufzend lehnte Draco sich an sein Kissen. „Na dann nicht, mein Schatz."

„Draco!"

„Harry?"

-

Harry schloss die Augen, zählte bis zehn, öffnete sie mit einem Lächeln und sagte: „Ach – nichts." Dann widmete er sich seinem Pergament. Noch war es relativ leer, es sollte seine Ideen für eine Verkleidung enthalten. Er hatte nur noch knapp zwei Stunden, sich etwas auszudenken. Warum kam ihm Hermine nicht wenigstens ein bißchen entgegen?

Aber nein, jetzt musste er auch noch nachdenken. Dass Draco sich auf seinem Bett räkelte, trug nicht gerade zu Harrys Konzentration bei.

„Ich gehe mal an einen ruhigen Platz" sagte Harry und stand auf.

„Ganz wie du willst", meinte Draco (scheinbar) gleichgültig.

Harry knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, zuckte zusammen und rief noch „Sorry", als er die Treppe runterrannte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Seamus und Fred (oder doch George?) über ein Schachspiel gebeugt. Harry setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Hey, als was geht ihr?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich gehe als Gryffindor. Vielleicht sogar als George", grinste er.

„Ha, ha!", entgegnete Harry. „Mal im Ernst! Seamus?"

„Das sage ich nicht, ich will, dass niemand weiß, wer hinter meinem Kostüm steckt."

„Na toll", stöhnte Harry und starrte auf sein Pergament. Dort stand „Pirat", was aber durchgestrichen war, und darunter stand „Papagei", was auch durchgestrichen war. Fred riss es ihm aus der Hand und schaute drauf.

„Bist heute wohl ein wenig einfallslos?", sagte er und gab das Papier an Seamus, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Da wird sich dein Date aber nicht freuen. Stimm deine Verkleidung doch auf ihre ab. Mit wem gehst du?"

„Parvati", sagte Harry und sah sich schon als grimmigen Zwerg mit Bart und Axt durch die Gegend laufen. Keine schlechte Idee, dann konnte er allen, die ihn nervten, den Kopf abschlagen.

„Und was ist daran so witzig?", fragte Fred.

„Sag ich doch gar nicht."

„Aber du grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd", meinte auch Seamus.

„So? Na, das wird schon seinen Grund haben. Danke, ihr habt mir echt weitergeholfen!", sagte er und stand auf. Seamus und Fred starrten ihm verwundert hinterher, als er aus dem Raum spazierte.

-

Als Harry weg war, stand Draco auf und durchwühlte seinen Schrank. Nein, hier hatte er nichts, womit er sich verkleiden konnte. Er musste wohl auch auf Zauberei zurückgreifen.

Draco dachte nach, was wäre die passende Verkleidung für einen hübschen Kerl wie ihn? Damit man ihn nicht erkannte, musste er eindeutig hässlich werden. Bei dem Gedanken ekelte Draco sich ein bißchen, aber da musste er durch. Aber das alleine reichte noch nicht.

_Ich habs! Ich geh als Zorro! Dann muss ich mich nicht verunstalten, sondern nur eine Maske tragen. Deswegen heißt es ja auch Maskenball!_, fiel Draco ein und er gratulierte sich innerlich zu seinem Einfallsreichtum. Und dazu, dass dieses dämliche Muggelbuch ihm doch noch geholfen hatte.

Zufrieden legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und fing an zu lesen. Alle fünf Minuten schaute er auf die Uhr und zwischendurch dachte er, sie müsse doch stehen geblieben sein, so langsam, wie sie umsprang. Um sieben Uhr dann begann er, sich fertig zu machen. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er kein Date hatte.

_Egal, ich brauch sowieso niemanden, der mit nur im Weg steht_. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging unter die Dusche, danach zauberte er sich eine schwarze Uniform mit Umhang und Maske an. So ging er zur Großen Halle.

* * *

Hier, mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an euch, wieso solltenur ich etwas geschenkt kriegen?Danke für all die schönen Reviews! Ich freue mich immer riesig darüber, wenns euch gefällt! Aber natürlich auch über konstruktive Kritik, wenn euch die Charas zu OOC vorkommen oder so, dann sagt ruhig Bescheid! Ist in diesem Genre echt schwer, sie IC zu halten, aber ich bemühe mich.

Iria-chan88: Das Ende ging zu schnell? Hm, das mit den Enden scheine ich öfter nicht hinzukriegen. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel macht das wieder wett...;-)

KittyCat: Oh, ein Review noch bevor du das Kapitel gelesen hast? Find ich ja auch gut. Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen?

feaneth: Nun ja, wie du jetzt gesehen hast, hat Draco ganz eigene Pläne bezüglich des Balls... Mal schauen, wies mit der Ausführung klappt, ne? °zwinker°

Vitani666: Der Maskenball ist zwar noch nicht vorgekommen, aber dann kannst du dich ja jetzt umso mehr auf das nächste Kapitel freuen! ;-)

Morgana le Fay: Freut mich, dass dir das "Gespräch" gefallen hat. :-)

Elektra van Helsing: Ach, Harry hat noch mit alten "Vorurteilen" gegenüber Draco zu kämpfen, da muss Draco sich schon Harrys Vertrauen verdienen... °ggg° Vielleicht schafft er es ja sogar irgendwann...

teddy172: °zurückknuddel° Ja, Draco braucht wohl so seine Zeit. Keine Ahnung, ob das im Sinne von JKR ist...

Silver Snake: Tss, wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn sie es einfach nur genießen könnte, wo wäre denn dann die Spannung! Ich hoffe, deine Hibbeligkeit hat sich etwas gelegt, °ggg°, aber das wird wohl erst sein, wenn die beiden zusammen sind, oder? Hm, ich hoffe, dir gefällt Harrys Verkleidungsidee, irgendwie ist da meine HDR Bessesenheit rausgekommen...

Die Lady: °ggg° na, du warst aber aufgeregt! Wie hat dir denn Dracos Einfall gefallen? Er wollte sich ja nicht hässlich machen... :-D

not necessary: Na ist doch klar, dass Harry einen Beweis verlangt, nach allem, was er von Draco gewöhnt ist, oder? Danke für die lieben Grüße :-) °zurückknuddel°

Slytherin-girly-91: ABER, das ist doch kein endgültiges Ende! Oh und ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich deinen Namen so einheitlich schreibe, irgendwie ist es schon schwer, bei dieser Groß- Kleinschreibeweise durchzublicken...


	11. Maskenball

**Ausnahmezustand**

Maskenball

Harry betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Sein Bart stand zwar zu allen Seiten ab, aber ansonsten war er die perfekte Kopie von Gimli, dem Zwerg. Er selbst würde sich nicht erkennen unter den buschigen Augenbrauen und dem riesigen Helm, wenn das Spiegelbild nicht seine Bewegungen nachahmen würde. Hermine hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Auch Ron neben ihm ließ seine Muskeln spielen. Er war in Herkules verwandelt worden, allerdings konnte man ihn noch erkennen.

„Toll, nicht?", strahlte er, „Damit kann ich Pansy richtig gut beschützen!"

„Ja, weil sie das ja auch so nötig hat!", antwortete Harry.

„Man kann nie wissen", sagte Ron und warf sich in Pose.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen. Blaise wartet sicher schon", sagte Hermine mit verschränkten Armen und ungeduldig tippendem Fuß. Sie hatte ein langes, gelbes Kleid an und ihre Haare umspielten heute schmeichelnd ihr Gesicht.

„Schon gut", meinte Harry und zog Ron von dem Spiegel weg. Sie gingen aus dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte und wanderten die Treppe hinunter.

Am Ansatz trat ein Monster auf sie zu und reichte Hermine seinen Arm. Glücklich lächelnd hakte sie sich unter und verschwand in der Menge der Schüler, die darauf warteten, dass sich die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten. Ron schaute sich suchend um, aber Harry sah schon einen flinken Elben auf sich zukommen. Er funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Unheimlich witzig, Harry!", sagte Parvati gereizt. Harry grinste nur.

„Finde ich auch!"

Rons Gesicht hellte sich auf und er ging auf Pansy zu, die aussah wie immer. „Als was bist du verkleidet? Als äußerst schlechtgelaunte Schülerin?", fragte Harry. Parvati an seiner Seite gab ihm einen Stoß.

„Sei wenigstens heute einmal nicht so gemein", meinte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, es sei Kostümpflicht", meinte er ein wenig beleidigt. Er hatte sich schließlich so viel Mühe gegeben, und außer Pansy waren auch alle verkleidet.

„He! Fass mich bloß nicht an, du Widerling", kreischte Pansy gerade, als Ron sie umarmen wollte.

„Zu deiner Information, ich bin nicht Parkinson, sondern ihre Freundin Alicia! Pansy steht da", meinte Alicia und zeigte auf den Boden. Eine kleine, grüne Kreatur winkte hinauf.

„Hi Ronny, Spatz!", sagte sie. Ron starrte sie an. „Uäh. So werde ich dich aber nicht küssen. Was stellst du überhaupt dar?"

„Sag bloß, du kennst Yoda nicht?"

„Nein, und ich will ihn auch nicht kennen. Kannst du dein Kostüm nicht wechseln? Ich will keine grünen Männchen beschützen!"

In die Menge kam Bewegung und Harry sah, dass die Türen nun offen standen; innen schillerten die Wände, als würde Wasser von ihnen laufen, nur dass es sich nicht von oben nach unten, sondern senkrecht bewegte, als wäre es eine Flussströmung. Zwischendurch glitzerten hier und da die Farben der verschiedenen Häuser auf. Die Sterne funkelten intensiv von der Decke und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie magisch waren. So dunkel konnte es draußen noch nicht sein. Es standen nun kleine Tische, die einem Dutzend Schüler Platz boten, um die Tanzfläche, die Harry misstrauisch beäugte, herum.

„Ich hoffe, du bist kein großer Tanzfan."

„In dieser Aufmachung werde ich sowieso nicht mit dir tanzen", keifte Parvati/Legolas ihn an.

Harry wollte zwar gerade was entgegnen, doch eine schwarze Gestalt war mit flatterndem Umhang an ihm vorbeigeeilt und hatte ihn angerempelt, so dass er stolperte. „He, pass demnächst besser auf!", rief er noch, doch sie war schon in der Masse verschwunden.

„Trottel", sagte Harry. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch zu Ron und Grünling, Hermine und Biest, „Pansy" und einem Cowboy, einem Krokodil, einer Zauberfee und einem Vampir, die anscheinend alleine erschienen waren. Ein Platz war noch frei.

„Hi", sagte Harry zu Graf Dracula, der ihn abschätzend musterte.

„Ich finde es einfach widerlich, was ihr Legolas und Gimli antut! Sie sind nicht schwul, basta!", sagte er. Harry wurde ein wenig rot. „So war das auch nicht gemeint. Und überhaupt, stell deine Toleranzgrenze mal ein bißchen höher ein, Schwule werden heutzutage von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert!"

„Vielleicht, aber nicht von mir", grummelte er und stand auf. „Ich hol mir etwas zu trinken."

„Nein, tu es nicht!", sagte Harry theatralisch (warum war er heute so guter Laune?), und der Vampir funkelte ihn an, bevor er verschwand.

„Den werden wir nicht mehr wiedersehen", sagte Parvati.

„Ah, wenn er keinen Spaß versteht, selber Schuld!"

-

Draco stand nervös (heute Abend konnte er sein, was er wollte, also auch nervös) in einer Ecke und nuckelte an einem Pappbecher, in dem sich schon seit zehn Minuten keine Bowle mehr befand. Wenn er nur herausfinden konnte, hinter welcher Maske sich Harry verbarg!

Er sah jedoch das Schlammblut Granger an einem Tisch sitzen (war das neben ihr Zabini?) und vermutete, dass Harry entweder der hässliche Zwerg, der hässliche Elb, das hässliche Krokodil oder der hässliche Vampir war. Der hässliche Cowboy konnte er nicht sein, denn der war mit Pansy unterwegs und dazu würde selbst Harry sich nicht herablassen. Nur das Wiesel, welches heute muskelbepackt mit einer grünen Kreatur an dem Tisch saß. Er verbot sich, weitere Fragen dazu aufkeimen zu lassen.

Todesmutig ging er zu dem Tisch und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz.

„Dies hier ist ein Ball, keine Trauerparty", kommentierte er das sture Nicht- Verlassen des Tisches von ihnen.

„Er hat Recht, meine Schöne?", sagte das Biest mit tiefer Stimme, erhob sich und streckte Granger die Hand aus. Draco tarnte sein Lachen mit einem Husten.

Herkules- Ron blickte düster auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Soll das eine Aufforderung zum Tanz sein?", fragte Legolas ihn frech. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Oh nein, Zorro tanzt nicht mit so einer Modepuppe wie dir." Draco war froh, dass seine Stimme ebenfalls verzaubert war, so konnte man ihn wenigstens nicht daran enttarnen. Höchstens an seinen bissigen Kommentaren.

Gimli schnaufte (gehörte wohl zu seinem Auftritt) und das Krokodil quiekte. _Ah, darunter steckt unser Harry also_, war Draco sicher. Selbst, als es mit seiner piepsigen Stimme anfing zu sprechen. Jedoch nicht mehr, als er seine Worte hörte.

„Schätzchen, die Modepuppe sieht um einiges besser aus als du."

_So etwas_ würde Harry nun wirklich niemals sagen – erst Recht nicht zu Draco (ob er nun wusste, dass er es war oder nicht).

Dann blieben ja nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Anscheinend musste Draco doch mit der Modepuppe tanzen, um herauszufinden, wer sie war. Er nickte ihr zu und stand auf. „Komm schon!"

Etwas widerstrebend verließ Legolas Gimli und fing an, mit Zorro zu tanzen. Er ließ sich problemlos führen, was darauf hindeutete, dass es sich um eine weibliche Person handelte.

„Also, wer bist du?", fragte Draco geradeaus. Vielleicht würde ihm das einiges erleichtern.

„Selbst wenn ich es dir sagen würde, könntest du nicht herausfinden, ob es stimmt", sagte sein Tanzpartner. „Wer bist denn du?"

„Draco Malfoy", antwortete Draco. Legolas glotzte ihn dumm an.

„Sehr witzig. Dann eben nicht, wir sollen uns ja eh nicht erkennen."

„Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Weil Malfoy niemals so gut tanzen würde."

Draco unterdrückte nur ein Knurren (immerhin war es in gewisser Weise ein Kompliment) und brachte den Tanz zuende. Dann gingen sie zu dem Tisch zurück. Sollte er jetzt etwa auch noch mit dem Zwerg und dem Krokodil tanzen müssen? Das würde er nicht überleben! Bevor er sich hinsetzte, fragte er galant: „Will noch jemand?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf, Gimli zog eine Grimasse.

_Wer nicht will, der hat schon!_, dachte Draco, _es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, euch zu enttarnen._ Die „Schöne" und das Biest waren noch nicht zurückgekehrt, Ron und sein kleiner grüner Kumpel waren ebenfalls verschwunden.

_Wahrscheinlich ist Harry gar nicht hier und ich vergeude nur meine Energie._ Draco räusperte sich. „Jemand Lust auf ein kleines Trinkspiel?"

„Immer doch, Süßer", säuselte ihn das Krokodil an. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Womit genau?", fragte der Vampir blutrünstig. Legolas stand auf. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, Begleitung", sagte er zu Gimli und verschwand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Der Cowboy forderte Pansy zum Tanzen auf und auch sie verschwanden, was Draco aber egal war.

„Ihr bleibt aber hier sitzen!", befahl Draco und ging Getränke holen.

-

Harry war etwas unwohl zumute. Hermine und Ron hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit verabschiedet, und auch Parvati verließ ihn nun, weil dieser Zorro ein Trinkspiel vorschlug. Harry fand es ja auch lächerlich, aber Parvati hinterher rennen würde er auf keinen Fall. Und so blieb er einfach sitzen, als Zorro die Getränke holte. Das Krokodil zwinkerte ihm zu, der Vampir guckte grimmig durch die Gegend und die Zauberfee schwärmte über die Wände.

„Herrlich, nicht wahr? Mein Vater hat mal über Ähnliches geschrieben, nur da waren die Wände noch so verzaubert, dass man dadurch laufen konnte..."

Das Krokodil beugte sich über Harry und flüsterte zur Zauberfee: „Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast."

„Ach, das ist doch kein Geheimnis. Nach der Sache mit Black musste ich sehr viele Interviews geben, weil ich auf die Schule gehe, die er heimgesucht hat."

Das Krokodil lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. „Mann, bist du leicht zu durchschauen. Langweilig."

Harry blickte es fragend an, und es zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Selbst wenn du nicht aus Ravenclaw bist, müsstest du sie erkennen...", sagte es. Harry überlegte. Aus Ravenclaw kannte er eigentlich nur Cho, auf ihre Freundinnen hatte er nie geachtet.

„Verrat es mir", forderte er.

„Ne. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß."

„So, hier", sagte Zorro und stellte ihnen allen ein Glas vor die Nase. „Danke", sagte Harry beiläufig. Der Vampir schnupperte an dem Glas. „Was ist das?"

„Purer Whisky. Keine Angst, das Zeug ist nicht stark."

„Ja, und meine Oma wird morgen Zauberministerin. Du bist ein Slytherin, habe ich Recht?", fragte der Vampir mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Zorro zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Also, jeder, der verliert, muss einen riesigen Schluck nehmen? So weit klar?"

„Was verliert?", wollte Harry wissen. Zorro durchbohrte ihn mit einem Blick, bei dem es Harry eiskalt den Rücken runterlief.

„Dazu komme ich ja noch, du vorlauter Zwerg."

„Ist doch auch egal", sagte das Krokodil und hob sein Glas zu einem Schluck an. Der Vampir sah ihm amüsiert zu.

„So geht's natürlich auch. Gryffindor, vermute ich?", fragte er. Das Krokodil grinste, schloss sich den Mund mit einem unsichtbaren Schlüssel ab und warf diesen über die Schulter.

„Dann fehlt an diesem Tisch ja nur noch Hufflepuff", sagte der Vampir weiter und blickte Harry an.

„Und du, Mister Oberschlau? Woher kommst du?", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Können wir jetzt vielleicht mal anfangen?", beschwerte Zorro sich.

„Ha! Wer ist jetzt ungeduldig?", rief Harry aus, aber dann schwieg er lieber. Zorro sah gar nicht amüsiert aus. Um diesem stechendem Blick zu entgehen, nippte er an seinem Glas. Und musste husten, als der Whisky eine brennende Spur in seinem Hals hinterließ. Jetzt sah Zorro amüsiert aus.

„Schon besser. Also, ich habe hier eine Karte, die ich herumreichen werde. Wenn sie in eurer Hand grün wird, heißt das trinken, rot heiß, ihr kommt davon und schwarz bedeutet auf Ex!"

-

Draco fand seine Idee gut. Natürlich war die Karte verzaubert, so dass sie nur äußerst selten rot anzeigte. Wenn, dann bei ihm selber, damit er einen klaren Kopf behielt. Schließlich musste er herausfinden, wer Harry war, auch wenn er schon einen Verdacht hatte. Der Zwerg zeigte immer mehr seiner Eigenschaften auf, und Draco musste es wissen, immerhin hatte er die ganze letzte Woche mit Harry verbracht.

Er gab sie der Zauberfee, die ihm gegenüber saß. Sie blickte ihn verklärt an. „Hm?"

„Grün", sagte Draco, „du musst einen Schluck trinken."

Die Fee nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist das denn? Bäh, das trinke ich nie wieder!"

„Es muss so schmecken, du..." Draco schluckte die Beleidigung herunter und machte ihr ein Zeichen, die Karte an den Zwerg zu geben. Ebenfalls grün, doch er zögerte.

„Irgendwie habe ich keine Lust..."

„Trinken und weitergeben, okay, so heißt das Spiel", erfand Draco und der Zwerg tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Drei Runden, zwei schwarze Karten (Krokodil und Vampir) und eine halbe Stunde später war Draco immer noch nicht viel weiter und verlor langsam die Lust. Das der Vampir nicht Harry war, hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, und schnell hatte er auch herausgefunden, wer sich hinter der Maske verbarg: Adrian Pucey. Nicht gerade sein bester Freund (aber von wem konnte er das schon behaupten), aber ein guter Quidditch Spieler. Leider. Und das Krokodil vertrug seiner Meinung nach auch zu viel.

„Gib her, de Kart, losch!", forderte Vampir Pucey, obwohl er vor zwei Zügen dran gewesen war.

„Also, jetzt wird es mir zu widerlich", sagte der Zwerg.

„Du HAST Recht, widerlich, guut", meinte das Krokodil. „Außerdem habe ich nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

„Ach nein?", fragte Draco misstrauisch. „Wo musst du denn noch hin?"

„Den Abschluss planen. Mein Bruder und ich -" Er schlug eine Hand vor seinen Mund. Draco grinste.

„Gut zu wissen", sagte er. „Aber ich habe auch keine Lust mehr. Hey Gimli, kommst du mit, frische Luft schnappen?"

Gimli nickte und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen, Dracos Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Was, wenn es nicht Harry war? Er musste höllisch aufpassen, was er sagte.

-

Harry war schon ein bißchen schwindelig und er war froh, als Zorro vorschlug, an die frische Luft zu gehen.

„Amüsierst du dich denn gut?", fragte Zorro ihn draußen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es geht. Mein Date kann ich vergessen", antwortete er.

„Uhm, das ist sicher schrecklich für dich…"

„Nicht wirklich. Sie war nur eine Notlösung, weißt du. Warum bist du alleine hier?"

„Damit ich frei bin, das zu tun, was ich will...", hauchte Zorro. Harrys Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. _Er erinnert mich an Draco_, dachte er. Aber Draco wollte ja nicht den Ball besuchen, tat stattdessen... ja, was eigentlich?

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall aus der Halle. Die beiden drehten sich erschreckt um und guckten sich an. Gleichzeitig rannten sie los, zurück zum Schloss. Aus den Türen zur Großen Halle kroch weißer Rauch und Schüler stürmten panisch heraus. Viele husteten, hier und da war ein Schrei zu hören. Zorro zog Harry zur Seite, damit er nicht überrannt wurde. Als die Masse der herausrennenden Schüler verebbte, wagten die beiden einen Blick hinein. Stühle waren umgeworfen worden, die Tische verrückt, nur die Wände plätscherten fröhlich weiter. Der Rauch ging von einer Truhe in der Mitte des Saales aus, der sich jetzt ein Krokodil und ein Beagle näherten. Das Krokodil riss sich den Kopf vom Leib.

„So ein Scheiß, warum ist das denn nach hinten losgegangen? Hattest du nicht gesagt, du hast es getestet?"

„Habe ich ja auch! Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftssaal ist die Post abgegangen, frag Harry!", antwortete George entrüstet und befreite sich ebenfalls von seinem Kopf. Harry ging näher zu ihnen.

„Das mit dem Feuerwerk warst du? Hätte ich mir ja denken können", sagte Harry. Zorro stellte sich neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme. „So, so, die Weasley Zwillinge."

Fred kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Wer bist du?"

Zorro grinste und zog die Schultern nach oben. „Komm schon, der Ball ist vorbei", forderte George ihn auf. Harry blickte Zorro neugierig an.

„Ja, dank euch. Was McGonagall wohl dazu sagen wird?"

„Wenn du uns verpetzt, kannst du was erleben!"

„Und wie, wenn ihr nicht wisst, wer ich bin?", grinste Zorro. Seine Augen blitzten hinter der Maske auf.

„Dann lässt sich schnell ändern", sagte George und stürzte sich auf ihn. Fred kam ihm zu Hilfe und versuchte, die Maske abzureißen. Zorro schrie, versuchte, die beiden abzuwehren, wobei er auch noch versuchte, seine Maske festzuhalten. Alles in allem also ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

„Malfoy!", keuchte Fred. Draco verschränkte die Arme. „Dann wisst ihr es jetzt, aber denkt ja nicht, dass wird mich davon abhalten –"

Lärm ertönte draußen; Schritte und die verärgerte Stimme von Filch drang an ihre Ohren. „Wir müssen hier weg!", sagte George, während er seinen Hundekopf wieder aufsetzte. „Wegrennen nützt überhaupt nichts", höhnte Draco schadenfroh.

Harry packte Draco am Arm und sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte Draco, verrate sie nicht!"

„Warum sollte ich mir den Spaß entgehen lassen?" Die Stimme wurde lauter. Das Krokodil und der Beagle wurden sichtlich nervös. „Können wir das nicht später in Ruhe besprechen?"

„Draco, bitte! Ich würde das als hinreichenden Beweis ansehen..." Dracos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von hämisch in überrascht, dann grinste er zufrieden. „Also gut. Ihr beiden kommt noch einmal davon."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, waren die beiden im Nebel verschwunden (nicht ohne einen misstrauischen Blick auf Harry geworfen zu haben). Draco zog Harry nun auch in den Nebel, keine Sekunde zu früh. Sie hörten ein Miauen und ein Meckern, keine zwei Meter entfernt von ihnen.

„PEEVES! Du warst das, diesmal kommst du mir nicht davon! Wo steckst du?"

-

Draco hatte keinen Gedanken an Filch zu verschwenden. Schließlich hatte Harry ihm gerade sein Einverständnis gegeben, ihn ganz legal zu vernaschen. Sie schlüpften durch den Nebel, gelangten an die zum Glück unbewachte Tür und schlüpften hindurch. Draco ging voraus. Er konnte es nicht mehr abwarten, zog Harry in eine Nische im Keller und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Mit einem Zauber erhielt Harry sein hübsches Gesicht zurück. Im nächsten Moment verschloss Draco Harrys Lippen mit seinen.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss eine Zeit lang und brach dann ab. „Wir müssen reden."

„Worüber? Ist doch alles geklärt...", sagte Draco. Er knabberte ein bißchen an Harrys Hals.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Zuerst einmal... sind wir _jetzt_ zusammen?" Draco nickte eifrig.

„Gut. Aber wir machen es nicht öffentlich, oder?"

„Es würde mich schon einmal reizen, es mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zu treiben, aber wenn du nicht willst...", grinste Draco. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Unsere Beziehung meinte ich!"

Draco überlegte. Sich mit Potter in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, wäre wirklich nicht sehr klug. Was würde sein Vater davon halten... Er würde bestimmt nicht vor Freude an die Decke springen. Draco lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber von Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wäre taktisch unklug. Es sollten nur ein paar Leute erfahren... Von mir aus können das Sch... Granger und Weasley es wissen. Und Zabini."

Harry nickte. „Noch Fragen, Potter?", sagte Draco ungeduldig.

„Ja. Wie lange willst du mich noch mit meinem Nachnamen ansprechen?"

„Hör mal, ich muss doch in Übung bleiben. Schließlich kann ich dich nicht immer mit Harry ansprechen. Wie würde Snape denn da gucken."

„Ihm würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, aber na und? Ich meine, ohne seine Augen wären wir deutlich im Vorteil... Wir können so tun, als hätten wir uns angefreundet."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir können nur die heftigsten Streitereien lassen, damit die Häuseraufteilung wieder normal wird. Andererseits..." Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab. Seine Augen funkelten, als er sich wieder Harry widmete.

„Mit dir zusammen zu wohnen, ist auch nicht übel. Wir sollten es ausnutzen, solange dieser Zustand anhält..."

Harry konnte nicht antworten, da Dracos Zunge ihn am Sprechen hinderte. Dann packte Draco ihn und zog ihn in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor der Tür ließen sie voneinander ab. Innen herrschte große Aufregung unter den kostümierten Leuten.

Der Vampir kam auf Draco zugetorkelt. „Isch wusste doch, dasch du ein Schliserin bisst!" Draco stieß ihn angewidert von sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Pucey!"

„Aber woher...?" Der Vampir bekam große Augen.

„Komm schon, deine widerliche Art erkennt man unter Tausenden", lachte Draco. Fred hüpfte mit seinem riesigen grünen Krokodilkörper auf sie zu. „Alles gut gegangen?"

Harry nickte. „Wo wart ihr denn dann so lange?", fragte Fred. Draco wurde blassrosa, was man aber im Zwielicht des Kellers nicht sehen konnte.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", antwortete er. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen! Nacht!" Dann rauschte er davon.

Harry unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit Fred, doch in Gedanken schweifte er immer wieder zu Draco, der ganz bestimmt auf ihn warten würde. Deswegen täuschte Harry ein Gähnen vor und verabschiedete sich schon bald. Schließlich hatten Draco und er viel nachzuholen.

* * *

A/N: Wow, letztes Kapitel hab ich ja ziemlich viele Reviews gekriegt! Danke! Ist gut, bedeutet zwar mehr Arbeit beim Beantworten, macht aber nichts ;-) 

teddy172: Nun, beantwortet dieses Kapitel deine Frage? °ggg° Danke für die Kekse!

Elektrat van Helsing: Ach nein, doch kein Zwerg mit Zipfelmütze! Das wäre ulkig, aber so meinte ich das nicht. Kennst du nicht Herr der Ringe, Legolas und Gimli? So war das eher gemeint...

Zaduro: Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

Lancorian: Thanks andyou're welcome! I have an englisch reader? Wow.

Reiko-Yamaoka: Danke, liebe Grüße zurück °ggg°

Amunet: Oh, danke für den Geburtstagsknuddel! Ja, jetzt gehöre ich zu den alten Säcken... °lol° Und nachdem ich das Wochenende zum Feiern genutzt habe, ist hier das neue Kapitel! ;-)

not necessary: Jaa, und ist das nicht witzig, jetzt kommt Zorro auch noch als Film ins Kino! Draco macht Karriere :-D

Vitani666: Ja, ich hatte Geburtstag, danke. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir genauso gut gefallen!

Silver Snake: Nee, den Spruch kenn ich nicht! Nur die Variante "Du hast doofe Ohren". Du kommst ja auch Ideen! °lach°

Die Lady: Ja, ich weiß, Zorro ist nicht in einem Märchenbuch zu finden. Aber wer sagt denn, dass Draco nur dieses eine Buch gelesen hat? Am Anfang hatte ich erst da stehen, dass er es aus Muggelkunde hat, aber dann dachte ich, Draco würde nie im Leben Muggelkunde belegen, deswegen habe ich es umgeändert... Legolas und Gimli sind halt, naja, Elb und Zerg, so wie Harry und Draco Gryffindor und Slytherin...°ggg° Aber die beiden kann ich mir zusammen eigentlich nicht vorstellen, keine Ahnung.

Iria-chan88: Danke für die Glückwünsche! Und wie du siehst, hat mich nichts vom Schreiben abgehalten...

feaneth: Und, konntest du sie dir gut vorstellen? Und auch die anderen in ihren Kostümen?

Noire: Also, ich habe vorkurzem das Ende geschrieben, vielleicht änder ich es noch ein bißchen, aber insgsamt wird sich an der Kapitelzahl glaube ich nichts mehr änder: 13 nämlich.

HPAlan: Juchhu! Schön, dass du meine Geschichten magst, bedeutet das, du hast die anderen auch gelesen? Cool!

lilyandjamesinlove: Hu, danke. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, hoffe, du fandest es wieder so geil! °ggg°

Imurah: Geheult vor Lachen? Echt? Zu geil! Ich wünschte, ich hätte das gesehen, denn ich mag es, wenn man über meine Geschichten lacht, natürlich nicht auslachen. Und danke für dieses unglaublich lange Review! Ich mag das, alle Leute sollten soviel schreiben, und wenns nur Quatsch ist °ggg°. Nein, ich bin ja auch für kurze Reviews dankbar.

KittyCat: Das mit dem Internet muss schrecklich sein! Das würde ich gar nicht aushalten, ehrlich, ich bin voll süchtig! ;-) Geht es denn wieder? Stellst du denn jetzt eine eigene FF ein? Ja, Draco und Entschuldigungen, ich weiß... aber, er kann doch auch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Ich meine, immerhin ist er ein Mensch, der einen anderen liebt, und über seinen Schatten springen kann... hoffe ich?


	12. Die Weasley Zwillinge sehen alles

**Ausnahmezustand**

Die Weasley Zwillinge sehen alles

Harry blinzelte. Langsam tauchte er aus dem Land der Träume auf. Dann bemerkte er einen Arm, der quer über seine Brust lag und ganz bestimmt nicht sein eigener war. Schlagartig kam Harry der letzte Abend in den Sinn. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er drehte sich um undbedeckte Draco mit kleinen Küssen. Dracos Augen flatterten.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Harry.

„Morgen, Harry." Draco streckte sich, dann begrüßte er seinen Freund mit einem langen Kuss.

„Hm, so kann mein Tag immer anfangen", sagte Harry danach und grinste Draco an.

„Und das Beste ist, wie haben jetzt eine Woche frei, in der wir tun und lassen können, was wir wollen", erwiderte Draco, „Gehst du heute wieder nach Hogsmeade?"

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Crabbe und Goyle gehen jede Woche. Ich bin immer mitgegangen, weil ich sowieso nichts zu tun hatte, da kann ich ja jetzt schlecht sagen: Hört mal Jungs, ich will mich lieber mit Harry Potter vergnügen!"

Harry grinste. „Ich werde sehen, wie ich Ron und Hermine überreden kann...", antwortete er.

-

Draco stand im Gemeinschaftsraum, die Arme verschränkt, der Fuß tyrannisierte ungeduldig den Boden. Dabei war er letzte Woche so sicher gewesen, dass wenigstens Crabbe die Uhr lesen konnte. Die beiden kamen durch die Steintür hereingetrottet.

„Es ist schon fünf nach zwei, ihr Idioten!", blaffte er sie sofort an. Crabbe sah auf seine Uhr und tippte dagegen. Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast letzte Woche verschlafen", sagte er.

Draco runzelte missgelaunt die Stirn. Seit wann gaben sie Widerworte? Die Zeit mit Finnigan schien ihnen gar nicht zu bekommen. „Lasst uns gehen." Draco rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Die beiden folgten ihm, jeder an einer Seite, wie seine persönlichen Bodyguards.

Sobald sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, machte sich Draco gar nicht erst die Mühe, mit in den Honigtopf zu gehen und steuerte den Pub an. Nachdem er bei Madam Rosmerta sein Butterbier abgeholt hatte, sah er sich um. Potter war noch nicht da, dafür aber die beiden Weasley Zwillinge. Sie hielten einen ganzen Tisch frei, womit sie sich ein paar böse Blicke und Worte einfingen, da der Pub nicht gerade leer war.

Draco baute sich vor ihnen auf. „Wen haben wir denn hier? Müssen die kleinen Zwillingsbrüder sich hier so breit machen, weil sie das ja zuhause nicht können?", höhnte er.

„Zisch ab, Malfoy!", sagte Fred, oder war es George?

„Na hört mal, ich habe doch wohl etwas gut bei euch!", sagte Draco und ließ sich auf der freien Bank ihnen gegenüber nieder. Genüsslich schlürfte er sein Bier. Fred schnaubte.

„Nur, weil Harry dich überredet hat! Was meinte er eigentlich mit Beweis? Wofür?"

„Steckt eure Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten, die euch nichts angehen! Ich warne euch!"

„Und wenn wir es doch machen? Verflucht uns dann das feige Frettchen?", säuselte George.

„Lehn dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, Weasley! Nur weil ich mit Potter eine Abmachung habe, brauchst du nicht denken, ich verschone euch auf Lebzeiten!" Draco stierte sie böse an. Dann lenkte eine Stimme ihn ab.

„Wow, Draco, du machst echt Fortschritte!", sagte Zabini und ließ sich neben Draco gleiten. Draco hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er neben Harry sitzen würde und war dementsprechend sauer.

„Was willst du, Zabini?"

Blaise schaute ein wenig überrascht, aber nicht übermäßig. Er kannte schließlich Dracos Launen. „Keine Angst, ich warte hier nur auf Hermine", sagte er, was Draco zu einem verächtlichen Schnauben veranlasste. Doch dann erhellte sich seine Miene. Vielleicht würde sie ja mit Harry kommen.

„Was, du freust dich?", fragte Blaise mit krauser Stirn. Draco klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Natürlich freue ich mich für dich, wenn es mit der Granger so gut läuft", sagte er, nur ein ganz klein wenig Spott in der Stimme.

Blaise zog es vor, nichts mehr zu sagen. Er blickte in die amüsierten Gesichter von den Weasleys. Dann beschloss er, sich auch etwas zu trinken zu holen und sprang auf. Draco blickte ihm erleichtert hinterher, dann schwiff sein Blick zur Tür.

„Wartest du auf jemanden, Malfoy?", fragte Fred. Er hatte schon seit letzter Woche einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", antwortete Draco schnell. Doch sein verächtlicher Blick blieb aus, als er einen großen Schluck nahm, um nicht mehr reden zu müssen.

Endlich betrat das Gryffindor Quartett den „Drei Besen". Ron eilte mit Pansy an der Hand auf den Tisch zu, runzelte bei Malfoys Anblick kurz die Stirn, und setzte sich dann mit einem Seufzer neben seine Brüder. Hermine eilte sofort zur Theke und Harry kam gemütlich herbeigeschlendert.

Als er sich neben Draco setzte, blickte er ihm intensiv in die Augen. Draco glaubte, auf der Stelle zu schmelzen zu müssen. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab. Potter sollte in der Öffentlichkeit bloß aufpassen. Doch was tat der Knabe? Rutschte mit einem Blick auf die Theke ganz nahe zu ihm und drückte unter dem Tisch Dracos Hand. Dieser konnte ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern. Zum Glück diskutierten die drei Weasleys ihm gegenüber gerade heftigst, dass heißt, Fred hielt den Kopf nach unten gesenkt und schien zu schlafen.

In seinem Hormonrausch fiel Draco nicht auf, wie paradox das klang: Fred Weasley und schlafen am helllichten Tag? Als er ihn das nächste Mal anblickte, was nach nur ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt mit Harry war, war Fred putzmunter und grinste sie an. Nun hatte Draco ein in der Tat sehr schlechtes Gefühl.

Doch ehe er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, kamen Zabini und Granger angerauscht. Sie setzten sich neben Harry. Hermine kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen (lag vielleicht daran, dass sie eines war) und spielte mit Zabinis schwarzen Haaren, die er heute einmal offen trug.

-

Harry fühlte sich sehr unwohl neben der wie ausgetauschten Hermine. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Seit wann lachte sie soviel? Normalerweise übernahm sie immer den ernsten Part in ihrem Trio, pardon, mittlerweile Quartett, bald wahrscheinlich Quintett. Ach, sagen wir doch gleich Sextett, denn obwohl Draco nach außen kalt und unnahbar blieb, gehörte er einfach in Harrys Herz.

Immer noch genoss Harry das Gefühl von Dracos Hand in seiner unter dem Tisch. Dort konnte es ja keiner sehen. Außerdem war die Bank nur für drei Leute gebaut, so dass es ziemlich eng wurde. Nicht, dass Harry dass gestört hätte. Es jagte ihm immer wieder kleine Schauer über den Rücken, so nahe bei Draco zu sein.

„Lass uns gehen, George, ich halte es zwischen diesen ganzen verliebten Paaren einfach nicht aus", sagte Fred und guckte seinen Bruder bedeutungsvoll an.

„Aber wir haben uns doch gerade erst mit ihnen getroffen", meinte George milde überrascht. „Außerdem willst du doch nicht Harry auf sich alleine gestellt lassen, wenn du meinst, dass die verliebten Paare nur Augen untereinander haben."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Also?"

George kratzte sich am Kopf. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verstand er nicht, was sein Bruder meinte. Aber George war sicher, dass Fred einen triftigen Grund hatte und nickte deshalb.

Als Ron und Pansy sich auf ihrer Seite ausbreiteten, guckte Pansy Draco an. „Ach, Draco, komm doch hier hin! Dann musst du dich nicht mit Potter abgeben!"

Ron blickte sie strafend an und Harry ebenfalls. Aber nicht wegen der ihm geltenden Beleidigung, sondern weil sie versuchte, Draco wegzulocken.

„Vielen Dank, Parkinson, aber ich entscheide immer noch selber, mit wem ich mich abgebe", keifte Draco. Harry wunderte sich, dass Draco soviel Risiko einging. Würde Pansy keinen Verdacht schöpfen? Aber anscheinend war sie es gewohnt, von Draco angekeift zu werden, denn sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich dann Ron zu.

Da auch Hermine mit Blaise beschäftigt war (sie unterhielten sich allerdings nur lebhaft), widmete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ganz Draco. Er ließ seine Hand los und strich über den in Jeans verpackten Oberschenkel. Die grauen Augen entließ er dabei nicht aus seinem Blick und amüsierte sich darüber, wie Draco versuchte, seine Lust zu unterdrücken.

„Harry, was soll das?", flüsterte Draco.

„Na ja", sagte Harry und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Wenn ich dich schon nicht küssen kann, muss ich mir etwas anderes ausdenken, oder?", hauchte er in Dracos Ohr. Einen Augenblick lang nahm er Dracos Ohrläppchen in den Mund. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, legte seine Hand auf den Tisch und blickte provozierend weg. Ein erfrischender Schluck aus seinem Krug, den Hermine ihm gebracht hatte, brachte ihn ein wenig zu Besinnung.

Allerdings hielt diese Besinnung nicht lange an, da Draco ihm um nichts nachstehen wollte und ganz dreist in Harrys Schritt fasste. Erschrocken wandte Harry sich Draco zu und zischte die Luft ein. „Draco! Wenn das jemand sieht!"

Mit einem schmierigen Grinsen unterbrach Draco seine Aktion. Er trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine in einem außergewöhnlich hohen Ton. Harry schob das auf ihren Gemütszustand, bis er sie anblickte. Hermine und Blaise starrten beide auf ihn und Draco. Harry lief rot an.

„Ja?", meinte er ganz unschuldig. Blaise Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass er eingeweiht war. Und das wiederum überzeugte Harry davon, dass Draco es ernst meinte, wenn er schon mit Zabini über ihn sprach... Harry hatte Zabini in den letzten Tagen als jemanden kennen gelernt, der immer nett und zuvorkommend war. Ein gemeiner und hinterlistiger Scherz passte nicht zu ihm, vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er und Draco so lange nicht miteinander ausgekommen waren.

„Darf man gratulieren?", fragte Blaise.

„Wozu?", fragte Harry.

Draco jedoch nickt Blaise grinsend zu. „Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch", strahlte Blaise. Hermine blickte Harry unentwegt an, welcher auf einmal entdeckte, dass auf seinem Butterbier noch eine Menge Schaum war.

„Starr mich nicht so an, Hermine", sagte Harry zu dem Bier.

„Na schön, aber glaub ja nicht, dass du um ein Gespräch herumkommst", sagte das Bier, nein, es war doch Hermine. Sie und Blaise standen auf.

„Wir gehen jetzt spazieren", verkündete Zabini. „Viel Spaß", meinte Draco auf seine anzügliche Art. Dann waren Harry und Draco mit dem knutschenden Paar alleine. Harry beobachtete es neidisch. Was gäbe er dafür, das Gleiche mit Draco machen zu können, hier und jetzt.

-

Draco, Harry, Ron und Pansy liefen den Weg zum Schloss hoch. Crabbe und Goyle hatten Draco gesagt, dass sie länger brauchen würde, der Honigtopf hatte wohl eine Warenneulieferung bekommen, und da Finnigan und Thomas sich bei den beiden befanden, hatte Draco seinen Lieblingsgryffindor diesen vier vorgezogen.

Pansy quietschte vor Freude, dass ihr alter Freund sich mit ihrem neuen so gut verstand.

„Oh Dracoooo, wie schön, dass du den Trennungsschmerz überwunden hast!", sagte sie. So gut Draco auch immer versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, was zu viel war, war zu viel.

„Parkinson, wir waren nie zusammen, kapiert?", blaffte er sie an. „Aber du und das Wiesel, ihr passt echt gut zusammen! Die beiden größten Nervensägen auf der Schule!"

„Ich dachte, das wäre Potter?", meinte Pansy leicht beleidigt.

„Potter ist vielleicht eine Nervensäge, aber er ist nicht mit euch zu vergleichen", zischte Draco zweideutig, was Pansy einen verwunderten Blick abrang. Harry wurde ein wenig rosa. Aber das konnte auch an der Kälte liegen, der November hatte begonnen, und die Temperatur sank unaufhörlich.

Zum Glück kamen sie jetzt ins Schloss und beschlossen, in der Großen Halle einen heißen Tee zu trinken. In den Ferien stand nur ein einziger langer Tisch für die verbliebenen Schüler dort, an dem sie sich niederließen. Ron und Pansy waren sofort abwesend, was Harry und Draco nicht sonderlich störte. Draco, der links neben Harry saß, positionierte sich so, dass er ihm seitlich gegenüber saß und sah seinen Freund an. Sichtlich nervös blickte Harry sich um. Am Lehrertisch war niemand, und die vereinzelten Schüler am Tisch beachteten sie nicht, merkten nicht, dass sie sehr eng zusammen saßen, obwohl massenhaft Platz war.

„Harry, ich habe mich gefragt, wie das weitergehen soll. Ich raste ja schon nach dem ersten Tag aus", sagte Draco.

„Was ist denn aus deiner Fähigkeit geworden, deine Gefühle so gut zu verstecken?", wollte Harry wissen. Draco zuckte die Achseln.

„Du scheinst sie außer Kraft zu setzen. Wie wird das erst, wenn wir uns nicht mehr ein Zimmer teilen?"

Harry überlegte. Wenn es so weiterging, würden die Häuser bald wieder ihre normale Einteilung erhalten.

„Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, Malfoy!", sagte er laut und in einem aggressiven Tonfall. Draco war zu überrascht, um eine bissige Antwort zu geben.

„Was soll das jetzt, Harry? Was kann ich nicht lassen?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Geh mir bloß aus den Augen! Ich werde mich nie mit dir vertragen können!", machte Harry weiter und stand auf, starrte auf Draco hinunter. Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Draco sah sich um. Und seufzte. Jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl mehr. Er stand ebenfalls auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Potter, wenn hier einer dem anderen aus den Augen geht, dann bist du das!"

„Nichts tue ich lieber!" Harry rauschte an ihm vorbei, rempelte ihn absichtlich an und ging dann aus der Halle. Draco setzte sich mit grimmigen Blick auf seinen Platz zurück. Ron und Pansy hatten ihren Streit nicht beachtet, hatten sich heimlich schon gefragt, wann es wieder so weit sein würde. Als die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf Draco lag und er keinen mehr mit Blicken töten musste, stützte er seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Dann schlürfte er seinen Tee herunter. Nach einem Hustenanfall, weil der Tee noch heiß war, begab er sich in sein Zimmer.

Harry saß seelenruhig auf seinem Bett und grinste Draco an. Draco blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stehen.

„Draco! Das war doch nur Show, damit niemand denkt, wir würden uns vertragen!", meinte Harry.

„Und warum hast du mich nicht vorher darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt? Wolltest mal wieder den Alleingang wagen, unser ach- so- großer Held?", knurrte Draco beleidigt.

Harry kam auf ihn zu. Er schlug seine Hände um Dracos Hals. „Es tut mir leid, war eine Kurzschlussreaktion", hauchte er bevor er seine Lippen auf Dracos legte. Davon ließ Draco sich schließlich doch erweichen und erwiderte den Kuss. Immerhin konnte er seit Tagesanbruch an nichts anderes mehr denken. Mit beiden Händen fasste er Harry an der Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich.

-

In der nächsten Woche, die glücklicherweise schulfrei war, täuschten Harry und Draco öfter mal einen kleinen Streit vor. Danach stürmten sie auseinander, nahmen verschiedene Wege zu ihrem Zimmer und fielen dort übereinander her. So ein Streit brachte schon Gefühle zur Wallung.

Außerdem sah es so aus, als wären Hermine und Zabini letztendlich doch noch ein Paar geworden. Eines Abends nahm Draco seinen ehemaligen Zimmergenossen beiseite.

„Darf man gratulieren?", fragte er. Zu Dracos größter Verwunderung schüttelte Zabini den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Na, ihr seid doch fast die ganze Zeit beieinander und werft euch eindeutige Blicke zu. Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass ich mir das nur einbilde", sagte Draco. Er warf einen Blick auf Granger, die am Tisch mit Harry und Weasley tuschelte. Von Pansy fehlte jede Spur.

Zabini wurde nervös. „Na ja, von meiner Seite bildest du dir das garantiert nicht ein, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Hermine an mir interessiert ist..."

„Das sieht doch ein blinder mit Krückstock! Zabini, du musst ihr schon zeigen, dass du sie magst!" _Du meine Güte, ich helfe Zabini nicht gerade, mit dem Schlammblut zusammen zu kommen, oder? Wie tief bin ich gesunken!_

Draco sagte nichts weiter dazu, schüttelte seinen Kopf und rauschte verwirrt ab. Zabini blieb unschlüssig in einer Ecke der Halle stehen. Draco hatte Recht... aber das war so leicht gesagt! Blaise wusste nicht, wie man Mädchen zeigte, dass man sie mehr als nur als Freunde betrachtetet.

Gerade kam Pansy herein und strollte auf den Tisch zu. „Pansy!", rief Blaise. Sie blickte sich um. Als sie ihn bemerkte, kam sie auf ihn zu. „Was ist, Blaise? Warum bist du nicht bei Granger?"

Blaise seufzte. „Ich brauche deinen Rat. Wie bist du mit Ron zusammen gekommen?"

„Das hat sich so ergeben. Ich meine, immer, wenn wir zusammen waren, hat es geknistert, und irgendwann haben wir uns einfach geküsst."  
Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?"

„Warum ist das so wichtig? Wenn du Granger knutschen willst, dann geh hin und tue es. Nun, vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier", fügte sie hinzu und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

-

Harry hatte nur Hermine ausfragen wollen, ob sie nun mit Zabini zusammen ist, doch er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Natürlich wendete sie das Blatt und sprach ihn auf Sonntag im „Drei Besen" an.

„Tut Malfoy dir irgendetwas an, erpresst er dich, oder hat er dir was zu trinken gegeben, von dem du nicht wusstest, was es ist?"

Ron, der daneben war und am Anfang genauso begierig darauf war, Hermine auszufragen, blickte sie nun verblüfft an.

„Hermine, lenk doch nicht vom Thema ab!"

„Nein, ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen. Also Harry?"

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. Harry war sehr rot geworden.

„Nein, Hermine, wir..." Ein verstohlener Blick durch die Halle folgte, dann senkte er seine Stimme, so dass Ron und Hermine näher rutschen mussten, um ihn zu verstehen. „Wir sind ein Liebespaar."

„Was, oh Harry, das ist ja toll! Du und Cho? Oder vielleicht Ginny? Aber doch nicht Parvati, oder?", fragte Ron aufgebracht.

Hermine starrte Harry an. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

„Tue ich aber. So ernst wie noch nie etwas in meinem Leben! Ob es dir passt oder nicht", meinte Harry patzig. Hermine hob entschuldigend die Hände. „So war das nicht gemeint. Ich bin nur verblüfft. Wer hätte das erwartet. Unverhofft kommt oft, nicht wahr? Wenn aus Hass Liebe wird...", plapperte sie drauf los. Ron guckte unschlüssig von ihr zu Harry.

„Aber ich freue mich natürlich für dich."

„Wen meint ihr denn jetzt? Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass du in letzter Zeit öfters mit einem der Mädchen gesprochen hast... irgendwie war Malfoy auch immer in der Nähe. Na ja, ich war ja auch oft abwesend", sagte Ron, leicht errötend.

„Wir reden aber von Malfoy, du Idiot", meinte Hermine unwirsch. Ron starrte sie an, dann brach er in Lachen aus. „Alles klar, Hermine!"

In diesem Augenblick traten Pansy und Blaise zu ihnen und rissen Ron aus seinem Lachanfall. Besonders Pansy, die auf seinem Schoss Platz nahm. Sofort hatte Ron alles um sich herum vergessen.

„Hermine, ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen", sagte Blaise. Hermine stand auf. Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie mit Blaise die Halle verließ.

Ein wenig später nahmen Fred und George neben Harry Platz. „Harry, genießt du auch die Ferien? Soweit das mit Malfoy als Klette überhaupt geht?", sagte George beiläufig und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?", verteidigt Harry sich. Oder doch eher Draco.

„Harry...", flüsterte Fred und beugte sich über George zu ihm. „Wir wissen Bescheid. Uns kannst du doch vertrauen, Mann. Wir würden dich nie verraten. Dafür kannst du ja deine gute Connection nutzen und Malfoy weich klopfen", grinste er.

Harry war geschockt. „Woher wisst ihr...?"

Fred lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. George klopfte ungeduldig auf den Tisch. „Wie auch immer, Harry, wir wollten aus einem anderen Grund mit dir sprechen."

„Sagt mir erst, woher ihr das wisst!"

„Für das geübte Auge ist das erkennbar. Außerdem ist es nicht hilfreich, unter dem Tisch Händchen zu halten, Harry", meinte Fred abwinkend. „Können wir jetzt zur Sache kommen?"

„Nein. Wie habt ihr das gesehen?"

„Mensch Harry, bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?", ereiferte George sich. „Wir sind die Weasley Zwillinge und sehen alles, okay? Wir wussten ja auch als erste, dass Hermine mit diesem Zabini zusammen ist –"

„Ha, ihr habt keine Ahnung! Ist sie nämlich nicht!"

„Wetten?", fragte Fred. George blickte ihn strafend an. „Jetzt ist keine Zeit für deine albernen Spielchen, Fred."

„Um was?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Darum, dass du Malfoy vor der ganzen Schule abknutschst!"

„Fred! Ich glaube, diese Beziehung sollte wirklich geheim gehalten werden, solange wir es für nötig halten jedenfalls", erboste George sich wieder. Fred warf ihm einen sonderlichen Blick zu.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir?"

„Ich will einfach nur unsere Sache hinter uns bringen, mehr nicht!"

„Schon gut! Fang an, ich halte ja schon meinen Mund." Fred verschloss seinen Mund mit einem unsichtbaren Schlüssel und ließ Harry unwillkürlich an Halloween denken, als er im Krokodilskostüm genau dasselbe tat.

„Wer war eigentlich die Zauberfee?", fragte er sich laut.

„Luna Lovegood", sagte Fred.

George verdrehte die Augen und fing an zu reden. „Auch wenn es am Anfang wirklich witzig war, jetzt hat es seinen Reiz verloren. Uns reicht es, und wir sind nicht die einzigen. Wir wollen die normale Häusereinteilung zurück. Da es größtenteils von dir und Malfoy abhängt, bitten wir dich hiermit, dich zusammenzureißen. Diese gespielten Streits sind doch lächerlich, da fällt fast keiner drauf rein. Ich weiß, dass du gerne mit Malfoy auf einem Zimmer bist, aber was zu weit geht, geht zu weit. Wir werden euch deswegen unterstützen, damit ihr euch in Ruhe treffen könnt, falls ihr uns entgegen kommt", ratterte er herunter.

Harry stand der Mund offen. „War das wirklich so offensichtlich?", fragte er.

„Was?", wollte George wissen.

„Dass die Streits nur gespielt waren."

„Für uns schon. Keine Sorge, sonst weiß niemand etwas. Also?"

„Wenn nicht, dann werden wir vielleicht die ein oder andere Andeutung fallen lassen...", meinte Fred.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Das ist Erpressung!", sagte Harry entsetzt.

„So würde ich das nicht nennen... wir treiben die Sache nur ein wenig an...", murmelte George mit Unschuldsblick.

„Du weißt ja jetzt, was Sache ist. Wie werden deine Entscheidung mitbekommen. Man sieht sich", sagte Fred, während er aufstand. George folgte ihm. Harry konnte ihnen nur ungläubig hinterher starren.

* * *

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer: teddy172, Iria-chan88, Elektra van Helsing, Imurah (wer sagt denn, dass Harry als Zwerg auch kleiner wurde?), Die Lady, KittyCat, Reiko-Yamaoka, Choco, Lulena-chan, Vitani666, HPAlan und Leya! Beim nächsten Mal antworte ich auch wieder ausführlicher, im Moment bin ich nicht ganz auf dem Damm! 


	13. Häusertausch, die Zweite

**Ausnahmezustand**

Häusertausch, die Zweite

Harry war wütend auf Fred und George. Wieso waren sie, nun ja, einfach sie und mussten ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten stecken, die sie nichts angingen? Aber wenn Harry ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass so ziemlich alle Gryffindor unter dieser Einteilung zu leiden hatten. Außer vielleicht Seamus, der allem etwas Gutes abgewann, und Colin, dessen Fotos bestimmt für einige Lacher sorgen würden. Harry starrte an die Decke uns seufzte. Ihm blieb gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er wollte, dass seine Beziehung mit Draco geheim blieb.

„Draco", fing er deswegen ein ernstes Gespräch am letzten Ferienabend an, „wir sollten uns nicht mehr streiten!"

„Wir und streiten? Wovon redest du?", fragte Draco und küsste seinen Freund, mit dem er umschlungen auf seinem Bett lag, in den Nacken.

„Draco! Ich meine das ernst, oh ja! Fred und George haben es rausbekommen!"

Draco erstarrte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Was habe ich denn gerade gesagt? Ich zitiere: Ich meine das ernst, oh ja! Sie wollen die alte Häusereinteilung zurück, dann verraten sie nichts."

Draco murrte. „Na, es gibt aber auch noch andere Wege, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich kann sie immer noch wegen dem Maskenball ans Messer liefern!"

„Draco!" Harry liebte es, Dracos Namen auszusprechen. „Das wirst du nicht tun! Und außerdem wussten wir doch, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen kann! Die Ferien waren himmlisch, aber jetzt fängt der Alltag wieder an!"

„Ja, ja...", murmelte Draco. „Wir werden sehen, ob wir die alte Angewohnheit ablegen können."

„Ich bin sicher, wir können es", grinste Harry. Um Dracos Laune aufzubessern, begann Harry, ihn zu küssen. Und Draco ließ sich nur zu gerne aufmuntern.

-

„Potter, du willst doch nicht behaupten, das wäre meine Schuld gewesen?", höhnte Draco. Harrys Blick war unheilverkündend. Draco schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben, und auch wenn sie jetzt zusammen waren, es machte ihm immer noch Spaß. Vor allem, wenn Harry sehr offensichtlich mit sich rang, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Malfoy, das behaupte ich ganz und gar nicht", antwortete Harry nun mit einem undurchdringlichen Grinsen und wischte sich Hafergrütze aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, wo denkst du hin, ich beschmiere mich selber mit Grütze, das macht mir unglaublichen Spaß!", verkündete er jetzt. Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter, gemeiner, slytherinhaft eben.

„Wusste ich es doch!", sagte Draco und setzte sein Frühstück seelenruhig fort. Es war der erste Schultag und seine Laune war nicht gerade die beste. Obwohl sie jetzt um ein paar Punkte auf der Skala gestiegen war.

Danach gingen sie zusammen zu „Geschichte der Zauberei". Ja ganz recht, ohne einen Streit. Während des Laufens streifte Draco wie zufällig immer wieder über Harrys Hand, der ihn daraufhin wütend anblickte. Draco amüsierte sich prächtig, seine Laune stieg immer weiter.

Vor dem Mittagessen zog er Harry ungesehen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und mit einem passenden Spruch verzaubert war, ließ Draco seinen Bedürfnissen und seiner Sehnsucht freien Lauf. Er küsste jede Stelle nackter Haut an Harry, ließ seine Hände unter Harrys Hemd gleiten, erkundete mit seiner Zunge Harrys Mund.

Harry erwiderte das Liebesspiel einige Minuten, bis er keuchend zurückzuckte. „Das läuft doch ganz gut bis jetzt, oder?"

„Sicher", murmelte Draco, während er sich an Harrys Hose zu schaffen machte.

„Weißt du überhaupt, worüber ich rede?", wollte Harry wissen.

Draco wusste es nicht, Draco wollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken über unwichtiges Gerede machen, Draco hatte andere Dinge im Kopf. „Natürlich weiß ich das, Harry..."

Draco griff in Harrys Hose, massierte mit einer Hand dessen Glied, während er mit der anderen Harry am Nacken packte und in einen Kuss zog. Als er fand, dass Harry hart genug war, ging Draco auf die Knie (dabei kam ihm der absurde Gedanke, dass er sich hier erniedrigte, und dann auch noch vor _Harry Potter_, doch den verscheuchte er ganz schnell) und fing an, Harry oral zu befriedigen.

Als Draco zum Mittagessen in die Halle spazierte, war seine Laune einigermaßen erträglich. Er grinste vor sich hin, ärgerte einige Erstklässler, die noch am meisten Angst vor ihm zeigten (natürlich nur Slytherins) und aß dann mit großen Appetit seinen Eintopf.

Mit einem Plumpsen ließ sich Harry nur wenige Minuten später ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Na Potter, hattest wohl noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen?", meinte er. Harry versuchte, ihn mit seinem Blick aufzuspießen.

„Malfoy, halt endlich mal deine Klappe! Vielleicht solltest du dich auch einmal bemühen, unsere Häuser wieder zu vereinen!", zischte er.

„Oh, ich tue so einiges für unsere Vereinigung", grinste Draco und aß weiter. Wie er es liebte, Harry mit zweideutigen Bemerkungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben! Ist doch egal, wenn Finnigan und Weasley sich an ihrem Essen verschluckten und Pucey die Stirn runzelte. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung. Oh, Moment mal, Weasley hatte sehr wohl eine Ahnung. _Vielleicht sollte ich mich ein bißchen zurückhalten_, dachte Draco. _Nur ein bißchen_.

-

Harry wusste, dass er bei Dracos Bemerkung rot geworden war. Was fiel ihm ein, so etwas Offensichtliches beim Essen zu sagen, wenn alle anderen zuhörten! Fred zwinkerte Harry schon wieder wissend zu. Harry nahm sich vor, später noch einmal mit Draco zu reden. Langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin nicht wirklich an einer Beziehung, sondern nur am Sex interessiert war. Das war von Anfang an Harry Befürchtung gewesen. Und der „Beweis" war jawohl kein Beweis gewesen, eher eine Schutzmaßnahme. Und wer war daran wieder schuld? Fred und George natürlich, die beiden waren wirklich an allem schuld!

Harry beeilte sich mit dem Essen und setzte sich dann zu seinem Freunden an den Gryffindor Tisch. Ron und Pansy waren schon lange fertig und versunken in ihre Knutscherei, Hermine strahlte ihn an.

„Harry! Schön, dich kriegt man ja kaum noch zu Gesicht!"

„Keine Angst, Hermine, bald bin ich wieder in Gryffindor. Malfoy und ich streiten jetzt weniger", sagte Harry überzeugt. Blaise sah daraufhin schon etwas enttäuscht aus. „Komm schon", sagte Harry, „du dachtest doch nicht, dass es ewig so weitergehen würde?"

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ist doch egal, Blaise, wir müssen uns ja nicht verstecken", sagte sie zuversichtlich. Was Harry nur dumm aus der Wäsche schauen ließ.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht verstecken? Also seid ihr jetzt endlich...?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, zusammen, wenn du das sagen wolltest."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit letzten Donnerstag, nachdem du mir das mit dir und Malfoy gesagt hast."

Harry gratulierte den beiden, wenn er sich auch gleichzeitig fragte, wieso Fred und George das so früh gewusst hatten. Beinahe zeitgleich hatten sie diese Andeutungen fallen lassen.

„Habt ihr es Fred oder George gesagt?"

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht... warum?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so. Ach Blaise, ich würde gerne ein Wort mit dir reden. Hermine, du kannst ruhig dabei sein, aber ich würde einen etwas privateren Ort bevorzugen."

Sie nickten und verließen die Halle. Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht viel los, und sie verzogen sich in eine ungestörte Ecke.

„Also?" Zabini guckte ihn fragend an.

„Ähm... es geht um Draco...", meinte Harry und zupfte einen Faden aus seiner Sessellehne. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er mir für Gefühle entgegen bringt."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", wollte Zabini wissen.

„Na ja, letztens im „Drei Besen" hatte ich das Gefühl, er hätte sich dir anvertraut. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, wie viel du weißt?"

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, dass solltest du mit Draco besprechen", sagte er. Hermine nickte. „Frag ihn, das kann eure Beziehung nur festigen."

„Aber...", widersprach Harry. „Ich habe Angst vor seiner Antwort. Was, wenn er... mich nur ins Bett kriegen will?"

Zabini zwinkerte. „Das glaube ich nicht. Draco ist schwer zu durchschauen, aber Harry, es ist deine Aufgabe, genau das zu lernen. Und dazu musst du mit ihm reden. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg."

-

Nach dem Unterricht ließ Harry sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen. Er wartete auf Draco. Als dieser kam, schmiss er seine Bücher auf sein Bett und sprang dann zu Harry. Augenblick verschlossen sich ihre Lippen, während Draco sich an Harry presste, ihm so nahe wie möglich sein wollte.

Doch Harry unterbrach den Kuss schon nach kurzer Zeit, drückte Draco ein Stück weg, um ihm besser in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Eigentlich habe ich immer noch keinen Beweis, dass du es ernst meinst, Draco", sagte er. Draco zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie viele Beweise willst du denn noch? Ich habe deine Freunde nicht verpfiffen und wir sind schon über eine Woche zusammen, in der ich dir meine Zuneigung gezeigt habe!"

„Zuneigung ist aber nicht genug! Was bedeute ich dir schon? Bei mir kannst du deine Bedürfnisse ausleben, ja, toll. Aber ich..." Harry schluckte. Sein Blick wandte sich an die Decke, als er weitersprach (wobei er auch noch erstaunlicherweise nuschelte). „Bin in dich verliebt."

Draco rollte von ihm herunter, lag nun neben ihm. Und starrte Harry unentwegt an, bis Harry es nicht mehr aushielt und wieder in die grauen Augen blickte. Draco ließ sich so lange Zeit mit der Antwort, dass Harry schon überzeugt war, es würde nichts mehr kommen. Die Hoffnung starb langsam in seiner Brust. Draco, ein Slytherin, konnte keine Gefühle empfinden, wollte es nicht, und wenn, dann würde er sie nicht zeigen. Das war das Ende ihrer allzu kurzen Beziehung.

„Harry", sagte Draco und strich Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich würde so etwas nie sagen, wenn es nicht stimmt. Aber... ich bin auch in dich verliebt. Und ich kann dir nicht mehr Beweise geben, als diese Worte. Akzeptiere sie oder nicht", sagte Draco.

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Nein, tausende. Und sein Magen drohte zu explodieren. Dies alles nahm er unterbewusst war, denn er war zu beschäftigt damit, Draco anzustrahlen.

-

Den Rest der Woche hielten sie sich mit Streits zurück, unterhielten sich so wenig wie möglich in der Öffentlichkeit, und wenn, dann zivilisiert. Freitag Nachmittag war es dann soweit, Dumbledore verkündete beim Mittagessen, dass es zu seiner größten Zufriedenheit keine Kämpfe mehr zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gab und sich noch an diesem Abend die Aufteilung wieder normalisieren würde.

„Och, warum kann er uns nicht noch das Wochenende lassen?", maulte Zabini. Allgemein trug die Verkündung aber zur Aufmunterung der Stimmung bei.

Fred und George führten einen Freudentanz auf. Dumbledore sah ihnen vergnügt zu, bevor Snape Fred anzischte, sich hinzusetzen und sich eines Slytherin würdig zu benehmen. Fred grinste ihn nur an. Er wusste, dass er Snape bald los war, nichts konnte seine Laune trüben.

Abends packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen, als Draco ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Nie macht der senile alte Knacker mal das, was ich gut finde!", beschwerte er sich. Harry klappte seinen Koffer zu.

„Was hat er denn diesmal falsch gemacht?", wollte er von seinem jähzornigen Freund wissen.

„Er ist einfach bekloppt! Jetzt, wo ich mich an die Aufteilung gewöhnt habe, ändert er sie wieder!"

„Ach Draco! Du willst doch bestimmt Zabini wieder als Zimmerpartner haben!"

„Nö. Du hast perfekt in das Zimmer und mein Image gepasst", antwortete Draco. Harry musste grinsen.

„Also, vor ein paar Wochen hast du mir aber etwas ganz anderes gesagt."

„Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass du so gut küssen kannst", meinte Draco und kam zu Harrys Bett, auf dem Harry saß.

„Tja... wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Harry, während er Dracos Hand nahm.

„Wir können uns ja nicht weiterstreiten. Denkst du, es wäre auffällig, wenn wir normal miteinander redeten?"

„Sicher nicht", meinet Draco, „aber das wäre ja schon wieder ein Triumph für den alten Knacker."

„Na und? Außerdem solltest du dir einmal angewöhnen, Leute bei ihrem Namen zu nennen, und ihnen keine beleidigenden Spitznamen zu geben!"

Draco schaute ihn überrascht an, dann verengten seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen.

„Harry, du versuchst doch nicht etwa, mich zu erziehen?"

„Das würde ich nie wagen, Draco!"

Draco boxte Harry leicht. Harry schubste Draco. Am Ende kabbelten sie sich auf dem Bett, als Draco die Oberhand gewann und Harry festnagelte.

„Tja", grinste er, „was sagst du jetzt?"

„Gar nichts", meinte Harry und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Wenige Zentimeter vor Dracos Haut stoppte er und leckte provozierend über Dracos Oberlippe. Als Draco sich jedoch hinunter beugte, um ihn zu küssen, wich Harry zurück. Leider war er im Nachteil, da er unten lag und irgendwann kam das Bett ihm in die Quere.

„Findest du das lustig?", murrte Draco, dann küsste er Harry.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Draco unterbrach den Kuss, bereit, jeden anzuschnauzen, der es wagte, ihn zu stören.

„Na sieh mal einer an, die Rückkehr des großen Zabini!", höhnte Draco. „Von anklopfen hat er noch nie etwas gehört, aber das hat er ja auch nicht nötig!"

Blaise stellte seine Tasche vor Harrys, oder besser gesagt sein, Bett.

„Harry, die Gryffindors sind schon abgezogen, nur zu deiner Information. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr nicht auf meinem Bett rummachen würdet. Ist ja ekelhaft", meinte er schlechtgelaunt.

Draco grinste. Er gab Harry einen langen Abschiedskuss, bevor er aufstand und sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Wir sehen uns, Potter", sagte er, nahm sein Buch und fing an, zu lesen.

-

Hermine und Blaise machten zwar kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Beziehung, aber sie zeigten es auch nicht so offensichtlich wie Ron und Pansy. Als die beiden, noch lange nachdem die Häuser wieder vereinigt worden waren, sehr oft zusammen gesehen wurden, war es jedoch schon bald allen klar. Wundern tat sich niemand darüber, die beiden passten einfach perfekt zueinander. Anders bei Ron und Pansy, auf die viele Wetten abgeschlossen wurde, wie lange sie zusammen bleiben würden. Bei dem ganzen Trubel ging Harry etwas unter, eine Tatsache, die er sehr begrüßte. Nicht nur, dass er die öffentlich Aufmerksamkeit sowieso hasste, er brauchte auch Zeit für Draco. Die beiden wurden auch öfters miteinander gesehen, ohne sich zu streiten, aber hier vermutete niemand eine romantische Beziehung.

Außer Fred und George. Harry und Draco gingen gerade einen Korridor zur Großen Halle entlang, als die beiden ihnen entgegen kamen. Ihr Grinsen schien mit ihnen verwachsen zu sein.

„Na, wie geht unseren Turteltäubchen denn so?", sagte Fred.

„Hat euch der Alltag auch noch nicht eingeholt?", wollte George wissen.

„Weasley und Weasley! Haltet eure übergroße Klappe! Ihr habt, was ihr wolltet, und ich habe noch immer ein Ass gegen euch im Ärmel. Mich würde nur interessieren, wie ihr es herausgefunden habt."

„Oh Draci, du kennst uns doch! Wir wissen es eben!"

„Nein, Fred, Draco hat Recht. Wie hast du gesehen, dass wir unter dem Tisch Händchen gehalten haben?", fragte Harry mit verschränkten Armen.

George blickte seinen Bruder an, der blickte zurück und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ach, was soll es. Manchmal sind Muggelsachen recht nützlich", sagte Fred und holte einen kleinen Handspiegel aus seiner Tasche. Bevor er sich versah, hatte Draco ihn sich geschnappt.

„Vielen Dank, den kann ich gut gebrauchen", meinte er. Dann zog er Harry an den beiden vorbei.

„He, das war meiner!", beschwerte Fred sich noch lautstark.

„Ganz genau, _war_!", grinste Draco. Harry schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. „Also, du hast manchmal merkwürdige Anfälle, Draco."

„Warum denn, so einer hat mir schon immer gefehlt", verkündete Draco, blickte in den Spiegel und richtete sich die Haare.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist schon eitel genug."

„Und eitle Menschen brauchen nun einmal Spiegel", erwiderte Draco, steckte den Spiegel in seine Tasche und öffnete dann die Türen zur Großen Halle.

„Und wage es nicht noch einmal, auf den Gedanken zu kommen, mir einen Streich spielen zu wollen, Potter", tönte er beim Eintreten laut und ging dann an seinen Tisch. Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln – ihm erschien dieser gekünstelte Ton so offensichtlich, dass er sich fragte, warum noch niemand etwas mitgekriegt hatte – und ging zum Gryffindor Tisch,

Glücklich erwiderte er das Lächeln seiner Freunde. Beide hatten sich an seine Beziehung mit Draco gewöhnt, sogar Ron war zu Harrys Überraschung nicht so geschockt, wie er zuerst geklungen hatte. Schließlich hatten sie alle Romanzen mit Slytherins.

Und Pansy Parkinson war ja auch nicht immer ein Engel gewesen.

Während Harry sich Kartoffelbrei in den Mund schaufelte, schwiffen seine Gedanken ab. Er hatte sich bewusst mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin Tisch gesetzt, damit ihn nicht andauernd Dracos Blick traf. Es würde Harry nur vom essen abhalten. Und Harry brauchte alle Kraft, die er bekommen konnte, für ihren gelegentlichen Matratzensport, wenn Zabini sich gütigerweise aus dem Zimmer verzog. Für den Moment begnügte Harry sich mit Erinnerungen, und der Vorfreude aufs nächste Mal. _Eigentlich könnte Zabini sich heute mal wieder einen gemütlichen Abend im Gryffindor Turm machen_, überlegte er.

Mit solchen Gedanken wusste er, würde der Tag sehr langsam vergehen. Warum verging die Zeit mal langsamer, mal schneller? Und warum traf der langsame Teil ihn immer, wenn er auf einen Abend mit Draco wartete? Fragen über Fragen, die in Harrys Kopf herumschwirrten, und auf dessen Antwort er ewig warten konnte.

°Ende°

* * *

Tadaa! Das wars! Ende und Aus! Wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder auch nicht, ein kleiner Kommentar ist immer willkommen. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer meines letzten Chaps: Blind Guardian, LizZz, choco und KittyCat! 


End file.
